Ghost in the Terminator
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Sailor Saturn, una de las Senshis que luchan junto a la Resistencia humana contra la tiranía de Black Moon y sus máquinas pensantes, logra un importante descubrimiento en una base Terminator. Por tal motivo, viajará al pasado utilizando la máquina del tiempo con la intención de evitar el nacimiento de Dark Crystal, el software que inició la pesadilla.
1. Prólogo

**Ghost in the Terminator**

 **Prólogo**

El grupo de humanos sedientos de poder y que optara por abandonar la Tierra al ser vencido un ex general de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa japonesas, criminal conocido como "Fantasma de la Muerte" el cual había atacado la ciudad de Tokio de Cristal, había regresado bajo el nombre de "Familia Black Moon" y lanzado numerosos ataques nucleares en todo el mundo. Ellos estaban subordinados al Fantasma de la Muerte ahora conocido como Gran Sabio, quien contaba con un software, éste era un programa de defensa y automatización militar que el criminal se había llevado consigo al ser desterrado al planeta Némesis y había tomado conciencia propia pero estaba sumisa a la voluntad del clan.

Gracias a dicho programa, Black Moon logró establecer su red global luego del bombardeo gracias a la capacidad militar creada por Dark Crystal, basada en máquinas… entre las cuales estaban unos cyborgs diseñados para matar, llamados Terminators.

El objetivo de la familia Black Moon y las máquinas era claro, la dominación o la exterminación de la raza humana pero, tenía una serie de obstáculos: primero y principal la persona que había vencido una vez al Fantasma de la Muerte, la gobernante del nuevo Milenio de Plata en el siglo XXX con sede en Tokio de Cristal, la Neo Reina Serenity, el segundo obstáculo era el equipo de guerreras guardianas de la Reina, las Sailor Senshis y el tercero era el grupo de humanos dirigidos por ellas, que formaron la Resistencia y se habían levantado contra los invasores.

Para que el Gran Sabio y sus dirigidos tuvieran éxito, debían de quitar de en medio a dichos obstáculos.

El mundo estaba en ruinas al igual que Tokio de Cristal y las máquinas estaban cerca de conseguir su objetivo, muchos soldados de la Resistencia habían sido capturados y muertos e inclusive varias Sailor Senshis habían caído también, lo cual provocaba que la Neo Reina Serenity se sintiera cada vez mas impotente ante la situación.

Cerca de una de las bases de Black Moon en la región de Kanto el paisaje se repetía, naves no tripuladas y cyborgs con formas de arañas gigantes fulminaban con sus rayos láseres a algunos soldados que peleaban intentando llegar al corazón del ordenador central de la región.

Las máquinas detectaban el hecho de que estaban ganando, que la paz estaba cerca y que estaban peleando la batalla final… esos seres desesperados, esas cosas sudorosas llamadas humanos ya casi habían desaparecido.

Sin embargo se habían percatado de que uno de esos humanos, seres escurridizos e impredecibles según Black Moon, había conseguido llegar al corazón del ordenador central y eso era considerado una actividad no autorizada y un peligro, por Dark Crystal.

Y la orden ya había sido dada a los cyborgs: exterminar a la amenaza.

Por tal motivo, una de las arañas robóticas disparó un misil que impactó directo sobre las instalaciones de la base de Black Moon y como consecuencia de eso, el interior de la misma se sacudió.

En una habitación a media luz que contaba con un monitor gigante y un panel con varias teclas de donde salían numerosos cables y un sillón justo enfrente, estaba una chica sentada en el mismo, tenía cabello ébano corto hasta la altura del mentón y una figura esbelta y bien formada.

El uniforme que llevaba indicaba que era una Eternal Sailor Senshi, consistía en una falda corta morada con un moño en la parte trasera del cual salían dos largas tiras que le colgaban hasta la altura de los muslos y de igual color que la pollerita, la cual permitía la vista de su hermoso par de piernas. Un par de botas con altura hasta las rodillas de color blanco con bordes morados adornados con una estrellita dorada en el frente, una malla blanca cubriendo su abdomen y torso con una solapa en la parte superior, tipo marinero del mismo color que la falda y que partía de un moño granate en el medio del pecho acompañado de un broche dorado en forma de estrella en el centro. Mangas redondas color morado claro que cubrían sus hombros y guantes blancos con tres franjas violetas en el extremo superior, que llegaba hasta la mitad de cada brazo y rodeando su cuello, una cintita morada con una estrellita dorada en la zona de la garganta.

La muchacha sostenía en una de sus manos, un largo báculo con una espada doble en el extremo superior formada por dos puntas afiladas, una más larga que la otra. La más alargada poseía forma de sable curvo; dicho objeto era el arma de ella, era sumamente destructiva y conocida por amigos y enemigos como "la Hoz del Silencio".

En la cabeza llevaba puesto un casco al cual llegaba la multitud de cables que salía de debajo del panel de control y dos brazaletes metálicos en ambas muñecas, de donde partían dos cables gruesos que iban hasta dos cpu a los costados del monitor.

Al impactar el misil en la base, la habitación en la que estaba la chica también se sacudió y por ende, el sillón se desprendió del suelo y se tumbó a pesar de haber estado fijo al mismo debido a la fuerza de la sacudida, provocando que ella saltara de la silla y perdiera el equilibrio, además de desprenderse un cable grueso que comunicaba el panel y la parte inferior del asiento.

\- ¡Uff! ¡Maldita sea! – Se quejó ella levantándose y volviendo a agarrar su Hoz – Asustado ¿Verdad, Dark Crystal? Sabes que estoy cerca… y no puedes luchar conmigo… ¡No aquí! – agregó la muchacha a continuación

La Senshi era la líder de su escuadrón y mientras los soldados entretenían a las fuerzas de Black Moon, ella se escabullía y se infiltraba en la base.

La Neo Reina Serenity le había confiado una información concerniente al origen del software Dark Crystal, la Sailor tenía la misión de corroborarla y ejecutar las acciones pertinentes al respecto.

\- Esto es para lo que fuiste construido ¿Cierto? – Exclamó la mujer abriendo sus ojos púrpuras, en referencia al ordenador - ¡Iniciar control manual! ¡Restablecer conexión encefálica! ¡Acceso a la memoria… ya! – pronunció la de cabello corto negro mientras volvía a conectar el cable desprendido y apretaba unas teclas, sin soltar su Hoz.

Unos segundos después, la muchacha tuvo acceso a la memoria del ordenador central y la información que buscaba empezó a llegarle al cerebro a través del casco.

Lo que ella no notaba era que atrás suyo, se arrastraba el torso de uno de los tantos terminators que había vencido para poder llegar hasta donde llegó. El cyborg estaba en muy mal estado, solo conservaba uno de los brazos y parte del torso, uno de sus ojos robóticos ya no estaba en la cavidad ocular correspondiente, pero igualmente se movía en dirección a la Sailor valiéndose del único brazo sano.

\- La Neo Reina Serenity tenía razón… fue otra mente humana aparte de la del Fantasma de la Muerte quien creó Dark Crystal… quien hizo del software, una máquina creadora de asesinos… una segunda mente humana – dijo la Senshi en voz baja con los ojos cerrados, mientras el atacante detrás suyo se acercaba cada vez más

Ella seguía navegando dentro de la información del ordenador pero aún no podía encontrar a quién pertenecía esa segunda mente humana creadora del software utilizado por Black Moon.

\- Inicio del software… ¡Dentro de Dark Crystal! – pronunció la joven en voz alta mientras apretaba las teclas del panel, dándole una orden a la computadora

Unos instantes después, apareció en el monitor el retrato de una joven de cabello corto hasta la altura de los hombros, color azul-violeta oscuro y pupilas rojas-púrpuras.

\- Y esa mujer… fue humana de niña hasta que todo su cuerpo fue sustituido debido a un accidente… su nombre es, Motoko Kusanagi… Mayor y segunda al mando de la Sección 9 de Seguridad Pública de la policía japonesa – reveló la Senshi la información que había encontrado, señalando el rostro que mostraba el monitor.

Mientras la chica razonaba sobre los datos conseguidos, el exterminador detrás de ella ya estaba encima suyo y estiraba lentamente la mano hacia su cabeza.

\- Fue una cyborg en su totalidad… solamente el cerebro y la espina dorsal permanecieron humanos… su mente fue la que se fusionó con el software y lo hizo consciente… todo es culpa suya… - continuó afirmando la Sailor al mismo tiempo que la mano robótica ya casi alcanzaba su cuello

Parecía que ella no se había percatado de la presencia del terminator pero en realidad sí lo había hecho, de un rápido movimiento se quitó el casco y de un tajo certero con su Hoz, decapitó al cyborg cuya cabeza rodó por el piso mientras que el torso se desplomó al mismo.

\- ¡Esta noche no, Termi! – gritó la muchacha con tono irónico

Pero no tuvo tiempo de relajarse, ya que una alarma empezó a oírse en el lugar y ella sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

\- _Peligro extremo, aceptado daño en las instalaciones –_ pronunciaba una voz robótica proveniente de los altavoces

\- ¡Puagh! ¡Odio estos malditos trastos metálicos! – exclamó la chica de ojos púrpuras mientras corría por un estrecho pasillo

La razón del comentario de recién era que Dark Crystal estaba dando la orden de detenerla a toda costa, porque sabía qué era lo que la Sailor Senshi quería hacer, a dónde se dirigía… más específicamente dónde y cuándo iba ella…

La joven continuó corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y en un momento determinado, una mano robótica grande atravesó y rompió una de las paredes del pasillo, pero ella tuvo reflejos rápidos y saltó por encima de la mano y consiguió seguir con su carrera.

- _Prioridad actual: impedir llegada de la humana al desplazador temporal –_ decía la voz robótica mientras la mujer seguía corriendo hacia dicho destino

\- ¡No me detendrán! – gritó ella mientras se agachaba para esquivar el disparo de un Terminator que la atacaba desde otro corredor lateral

Pero dicho cyborg no era la única amenaza para la muchacha, la mano robótica de antes estaba destruyendo toda la pared izquierda a su paso intentando darle caza.

Entonces la Sailor se detuvo dándose media vuelta rápidamente y a continuación agitó su Hoz hacia delante suyo.

\- ¡Presión Trituradora! – exclamó ella e inmediatamente de la punta del arma salió un rayo de energía en forma de ondas

El ataque impactó en los atacantes que la perseguían, lanzándolos hacia atrás y destruyéndolos, provocando que el camino por el que la Senshi corriera antes se derrumbara casi totalmente.

De esa forma, la chica retomó su carrera mientras esquivaba los escombros que caían del techo y sin detenerse, se destransformaba de su forma Sailor y el uniforme de guerrera daba lugar a uno militar, color verde musgo y conformado por una camisa manga larga, pantalones tipo cargo con bolsillos a los costados y botas de combate de un verde algo más oscuro que el resto de la ropa.

El corredor terminaba en una gigantesca habitación que albergaba una plataforma grande con cuatro torres con cañones de plasma, uno en cada esquina, los cuales apuntaban hacia el centro del estrado.

Al ir llegando a dicha zona, la joven fue quitándose rápidamente toda la ropa hasta quedar totalmente desnuda, mostrando su hermosa silueta, incluyendo unos glúteos y senos firmes redondos.

Ella se dirigió a un panel de control a un costado del dispositivo, tecleó unos botones para programar la fecha de destino.

\- _Máximo peligro, autorizada inmediata destrucción total de la zona… -_ decía la misma voz robótica de antes, mientras la chica se dirigía corriendo hacia el centro de la plataforma

De los cuatro cañones salieron rayos color blanco que formaron una bola de energía la cual envolvió rápidamente el cuerpo de la mujer, quien veía una numerosa tropa de Terminators dirigiéndose rápidamente a dónde estaba ella, provenientes de otra entrada ya que el salón poseía más de una.

\- ¡Demasiado tarde, montón de… TORNILLOS! – gritó la chica triunfalmente mientras su cuerpo flotaba en el aire

La bola de energía que envolvía su cuerpo, emitió un fuerte destello que duró un par de segundos y después del mismo, la Senshi desapareció.

Inmediatamente a continuación, una fuerte explosión se produjo en la base de Black Moon, la orden de Dark Crystal se llevó a cabo pero no lo suficientemente a tiempo como para detener a la guerrera.

Y Black Moon era consciente de eso, de que había llegado tarde y que la batalla que estaba peleando tendría que haber sido la última… la Neo Reina Serenity estaba a punto de ser vencida y Eternal Sailor Saturn, la justiciera del Silencio, la guerrera de la Destrucción y de la Ruina y Nacimiento… la protegida del planeta Saturno, debía de ser la última Sailor Senshi… pero ahora acababa de comenzar una nueva guerra.

Dicha lucha se llevaría a cabo en el pasado, antes de que estallase la rebelión, antes de que un ordenador militar en manos de un grupo de maniáticos tomase conciencia propia y liberase su poder nuclear… arrasando un mundo lleno de vida y felicidad producto del segundo Milenio de Plata. Sailor Saturn iba hacia atrás en el tiempo, antes de la fundación de dicha Era… cuando Tokio de Cristal era solamente Tokio, antes de la guerra… antes de los Terminators… antes de Black Moon y el Gran Sabio... para matar a quien posibilitó todo el desastre, para matar a Motoko Kusanagi.

 **Originalmente tenía planeado empezar a escribir esta historia después de SMvsT: El Origen, pero he decidido adelantarla, igualmente es más factible que termine primero aquella, antes de acabar esta.**

 **Este fic es una adaptación del cómic "Robocop vs Terminator", es un crossover entre dos animes que me gustan: Ghost in the Shell y Sailor Moon.**

 **Esta historia es independiente de la saga de SMvsT y no ocurre ni después ni antes de ninguna de sus entregas, han podido leer que al contrario de lo que vimos en Origen, la humanidad estaba perdiendo contra las máquinas y quien viajó al pasado aquí, fue Hotaru… pero no para salvar a alguien sino al contrario, para eliminar a quien consideraba responsable del nacimiento de Dark Crystal, la protagonista de Ghost in the Shell, la Mayor Motoko Kusanagi.**

 **Me despido entonces hasta la próxima actualización.**


	2. Único Movimiento

**Capítulo 1**

 **Único Movimiento**

 **Ciudad de Niihama – Año 2030**

Japón había logrado un gran avance tecnológico al punto de convertirse en una potencia mundial, gracias al empleo de micro máquinas capaces de reciclar residuos radiactivos y eso sería conocido como "el milagro japonés". Si bien la tecnología terminator todavía no se desarrollaba, ya varios humanos han sido capaces de incorporar implantes cibernéticos en su cuerpo, aumentando así las capacidades naturales de ellos. Por ende, la cibernetización avanzaba cada vez más y ya no se podía distinguir a un cyborg de una persona de carne y hueso a menos que hubiera partes expuestas.

Era un día soleado, había un intenso tráfico en una de las avenidas de la urbe y las personas iban apuradas porque muchos se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos y además, estaban transitando por un barrio en donde solían andar muchos yakuzas. Varios de los transeúntes que circulaban por el lugar andaban armados por si tenían que defenderse porque a pesar de que alguno tuviera implantes, eso no lo hacía invulnerable a los disparos si el ambiente se ponía pesado.

Un taxista manejaba prestando atención y mirando hacia todos lados a la espera de que algún pasajero solicitara sus servicios, cuando de repente unos relámpagos y un fuerte viento, seguidos de un destello luminoso le llamaron la atención. El hombre tuvo que cerrar rápidamente los ojos para no quedar encandilado y cuando los abrió, tuvo que frenar de golpe porque frente a su vehículo, apareció tirada en el pavimento una muchacha de cabello ébano corto, totalmente desnuda.

Ella abrió rápidamente sus ojos mientras se enderezaba del suelo, observó al taxi frenar y a su conductor descender del mismo con cara de pocos amigos, claramente irritado.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, estúpida!? ¡Es que estás loca! – exclamó el taxista

\- Perdón… ¿Podría decirme en qué año estamos? – preguntó la chica sin inmutarse, buscando informarse

\- ¡Claro! Este es el año en que voy a enseñar a putas drogadictas como tú a no causarme más ataques al corazón, el año en que voy a dejar de frenar mi taxi para no atropellar a ninguna de ustedes, el año en que los ciudadanos reclamamos justicia contra la mafia – respondió él sacando un revolver del interior de su gabán, ya que pensaba que la muchacha era una yakuza o alguien que andaba con ellos

Algunas de las personas que transitaban por allí, habían sido atraídas por el hecho que estaba transcurriendo y todas las que se acercaron, sacaron un arma de debajo de la ropa. Estaban a la expectativa de la pelea y nerviosas, ya que según ellos el incidente no significaba otra cosa más que problemas a la vista. Ninguno quería enfrentarse a los yakuzas pero si tenían que pelear, pelearían.

De un ágil movimiento, la de pelo negro lanzó una patada directo a la cabeza del taxista que ya estaba sobre ella, para continuar con un codazo en la nuca, consiguiendo así derribar al atacante.

Sin perder tiempo, ella agarró el arma que tenía antes el conductor del taxi y apuntó desafiante a la gente que la amenazaba.

\- ¡¿Quién quiere ser el primero?! ¡Adelante! – gritó la de pupilas púrpuras demostrando que estaba lista para atacar

Las personas rápidamente guardaron las armas y comenzaron a alejarse intimidadas al ver la habilidad y destreza de la mujer, quien al contemplar el panorama bajó la pistola.

A continuación, la chica le quitó el gabán al cuerpo del desmayado taxista y se lo puso para subirse rápidamente al auto y alejarse del lugar.

Mientras conducía, Hotaru pensaba en el hecho de que la gente se alzara con armas y lo consideraba una locura, también era consciente de que no sabían que un día, la Neo Reina Serenity les traería paz y felicidad y que las mismas serían cortadas por el desastre nuclear.

Sabía que podía no suceder, ella recordaba a la soberana de Tokio de Cristal decir que el futuro se podía cambiar en el pasado y que el hacerlo conllevaba muchos riesgos, tantos que el viaje en el tiempo era considerado prohibido. Pero dadas las circunstancias, Hotaru no tuvo otro remedio que burlar la prohibición… lo único necesario era un solo movimiento, una sola muerte.

La única en su lista era Motoko Kusanagi y tenía un dato acerca de dónde encontrar pistas de su localización, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de la visión de los árboles y varios aromas olvidados le invadían.

La chica condujo hasta un edificio grande, se detuvo al reconocer el lugar estacionando justo enfrente. Mientras esperaba ver a su objetivo, escucho a un pájaro cantar y luego a otro, así pronto se formó un coro de aves.

A Hotaru le tomó un par de minutos reconocer y recordar ese sonido, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo oyó que lo olvidó, y por eso se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

Así se quedó, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que giró la vista hacia el gran edifico, las oficinas de la Sección 9, recordando entonces a qué había ido… a buscar a la culpable, la causa de todo, la cómplice del Fantasma de la Muerte.

\- Kusanagi… de acuerdo a los datos, ese es el cuartel general de la Sección 9, solamente el gobierno japonés sabe sobre el sitio y sus empleados – se dijo la muchacha a sí misma mientras escondía el arma en uno de los bolsillos del gabán y descendía del coche

La de pelo corto cruzó de prisa la avenida y subió las escaleras que conducían a la entrada, para a continuación apoyarse a un lado de los portones de vidrio, mirando disimuladamente hacia el interior.

\- _Hay demasiada seguridad, no puedo entrar y preguntar por Kusanagi… no tengo cómo explicar porque sé sobre la Sección 9 y ella, ya que fuera del gobierno, son un alto secreto_ – pensaba la de ojos púrpuras – _Muchos menos puedo entrar por la fuerza, no con solo un revólver –_ continuó razonando ella

Ni bien terminó de pensar, la conversación de dos hombres que salían del edificio atrajo la atención de la Senshi porque ella escuchó claramente el nombre de quien estaba buscando, entonces se dispuso a seguirlos de cerca para continuar oyendo lo que hablaban.

\- … como te iba diciendo Togusa, despues de tantos invonvenientes hemos podido atrapar a ese maldito hacker y a los criminales, la Mayor hizo un buen trabajo protegiendo al diputado, si a él le hubiera pasado algo… hubiera habido un gran problema – afirmó uno de ellos, de cabello y barba color castaño oscuro

\- Me imagino Ishikawa, y no solo eso, el jefe Aramaki nos iba a poner en orbita a todos, ya sabes que nos defiende pero es estricto – respondió el acompañante

\- Que no te quepa ninguna duda, pero es raro que ella y Batou fallen en alguna misión y tratándose de reconocer y recolectar datos, yo soy el mejor – aseguraba el de ojos castaños

\- Eso no tienes ni que mencionarlo porque los conozco bien, ¿En dónde andará la Mayor ahora? – preguntó el sujeto de cabello largo

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que estaban investigando Batou y tú, sobre el rapto del esposo de la actual dueña de la empresa Kawasaki? Ellos iban a ir a rescatarlo – recordó el de barba

Lo que ninguno de los dos notó, fue que la Senshi de la destrucción iba siguiéndolos escuchando lo que estaban hablando.

\- _Asi que es inútil buscar a Kusanagi en las oficinas, de todas formas el arma que tengo ahora no me servirá, necesito preparame mejor, buscar cómo poder entrar sin ser descubierta y conseguir más información –_ pensó Hotaru mientras se alejaba de ellos y se dirigía a un callejón apartado – _También necesito encontrar ropa mejor –_ siguió pensando ella

Hotaru decidió esconderse en el callejón mientras miraba a la gente pasar y decidía quien tenia ropa que pudiera quedarle, esperó pacientemente hasta que vio a una chica vestida con una playera roja, pantalones cortos ajustados de jean y botas de cuero negro que le llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas.

De forma disimulada, salió de donde estaba escondida y la siguió hasta alcanzarla, acto seguido tocó uno de sus hombros para que la joven se diera vuelta.

\- ¿Si? ¿Qué desea? – preguntó la muchacha mirando a Hotaru

\- Disculpe, es que mi mascota se lastimó y necesito ayuda para llevarlo al hospital, es un perro grande y no puedo sola – contestó la de ojos púrpuras lo primero que se le vino a la mente

\- Esta bien, ¿en donde está? – dijo ingenuamente la chica

\- En el callejón, corrió hasta ahí y se lastimó, necesito llevarlo al hospital ahora – inventó la de cabello negro corto

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

Así fue como Hotaru convenció a la transeúnte de acompañarla al callejón, entonces caminaron hasta allí y una vez que llegaron, la Senshi noqueó a la joven de un golpe en la cabeza. Sin perder tiempo, la Sailor de la destrucción le quitó toda la ropa y se la puso de prisa luego de sacarse el gabán.

Mientras ella volvía a colocarse el abrigo que había tomado del taxista, una fina voz robótica la sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué le robaste a esa chica? – dijo quien había llegado dirigiéndose a Hotaru

La Senshi contempló a quien la había visto, era una especie de araña robótica de tamaño mediando la que habló. Tenía cuatro patas con ruedas al final de las mismas, su cabeza poseía tres ojos cibernéticos grandes, dos a los costados y uno al frente.

\- Chatarra… - respondió la Sailor con rabia

\- No soy chatarra, soy un Tachikoma, acabas de cometer un delito y eso no esta nada bien – afirmó el robot arácnido

\- ¡Por el poder del cristal del planeta Saturno, transformación! – exclamó Hotaru mientras alzaba su mano derecha

El tachikoma daba a entender algo parecido al asombro mientras veía transformarse en Eternal Sailor Saturn a Hotaru, porque con su voz robótica emitía un suspiro sugiriéndolo. Pero era imposible para una máquina asombrarse, al fin y al cabo era una emoción humana.

\- ¡Tumba del Silencio! – gritó Saturn ni bien completó su transformación, extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante mientras sostenía la Hoz para arriba

Una bola de energía se formó en la espada corta del extremo superior para expandirse a continuación y explotar cuando la guerrera agitaba el arma hacia adelante.

La visión de la araña robótica se vio rápidamente limitada por una espesa niebla, por lo cual, el Tachikoma buscó a través de la misma a la Senshi pero ya no pudo encontrarla, porque ya no se veía nada.

\- ¿Dónde estas? No puedo ver na… - decía el robot, pero no pudo terminar de hablar

Un certero tajo hecho por la Sailor con la Hoz del Silencio, desprendió la cabeza del resto del cuerpo del Tachikoma, dividiéndolo en dos. Por ende, las dos mitades del cyborg se desplomaron al suelo mientras echaban chispas.

\- Jodida chatarra, eres historia – dijo Saturn mientras se alejaba del callejón en medio de la niebla, antes de salir de la misma volvió a su forma civil para no llamar la atención

Acto seguido, Hotaru regresó a la oficinas de la Sección 9 con la idea de poder entrar y averiguar en dónde encontrar a Motoko Kusanagi. Apenas llegó, vio en la entrada que un hombre calvo y con ojos cibernéticos hablaba con un anciano bien vestido.

\- _Mmhhhh… ese tipo de ojos raros seguro es un integrante de la Sección 9, debe de tener algun pase o tarjeta, si me dirijo al sector donde realizan el mantenimiento del cuerpo de Kusanagi, tal vez pueda encontrar algo_ – pensó Hotaru para sí misma

Mientras tanto, los dos hombres conversaban entre sí al mismo tiempo que la Senshi se dirigía hacia ellos.

\- ¿Está seguro que no es necesario que vaya a apoyar a la Mayor Kusanagi y a Batou, jefe? – preguntó el calvo

\- Estoy seguro Borma, en esta misión hay un rehén que hay que rescatar, tú te encargas del armamento pesado y no es conveniente llamar mucho la atención, porque los secuestradores podrían dañarlo, del apoyo se está encargando Saito – respondió el sujeto, quien era líder de la Sección 9

\- Comprendo, no creo entonces que la mision salga mal – afirmó el de ojos cibernéticos

\- ¿Tienes la tarjeta de acceso al area de mantenimiento? Necesito que vayas a avisar que tengan todo listo para cuando Motoko vuelva – solicitó el jefe

\- Sí la tengo, ¿Quiere que me dirija allí ahora? – preguntó Borma mostrando la tarjeta

Hotaru se quedo cerca de ellos finjiendo esperar a alguien mientras oia la conversacion.

\- _Genial, solo tengo que seguir al calvo de ojos robóticos y después quitarle la tarjeta, debo hacerlo disimuladamente para no despertar sospechas –_ pensó la de cabello corto negro

Ella prestó atencion cuando ambos hombres se despedían y quien tenía el acceso al sector de mantenimiento se dirigía a dicha área, entonces Hotaru lo siguió a cierta distancia y mirando para todos lados, para hacer parecer que se encontraba perdida y buscaba a alguien.

Eso no impidió que unos guardias se le acercaran y le cortaran el paso, puesto que ella era una extraña.

\- Señorita, ¿Busca a alguien? – preguntó uno de los vigilantes

\- Si, soy taxista… una amiga del sector de mantenimiento me pidió que viniera, me dijo que no podía salir de su área de trabajo y que necesitaba hablar conmigo – respondió Hotaru sin perder de vista el camino que seguía quien había hablado con el Jefe de la Sección 9

\- Sucede que es un area restringida, diganos quién es su amiga y le diremos que usted la esta buscando – contestó otro de los guardias

\- ¿Sucede algo, señores? – dijo el mismo sujeto de barba que ella habia visto salir antes, apareciendo sorpresivamente

\- Señor Ishikawa, esta señorita pretende ir al sector de mantenimiento cibernético, dice que una amiga suya trabaja ahí y que quiere verla – informó uno de los soldados

\- Déjenla pasar, no creo que haya ningun problema, la chica no parece peligrosa – decidió el recien llegado

\- Gracias, señor… no se preocupen, solo soy una chica indefensa – agradeció la de ojos púrpuras sonriendo levemente

\- ¡Oye Borma! ¿Podrías por favor acompañar a esta señorita al área de mantenimiento? ¡Debe de ser amiga de Alice! – pidió Ishikawa a su compañero, al que habia alcanzado a ver

\- ¿Eh? De acurdo, Ishikawa – accedió el de ojos cibernéticos deteniéndose y dándose media vuelta

De esa forma, Hotaru se dirigió al lugar a donde quería ir, guiada por el miembro de la Sección 9. En el camino, ella vio un par de mini tanques iguales al que había destruido en el callejón y tuvo que aguantar las ganas de transformarse en Sailor Saturn y destruirlos. Al mismo tiempo, Borma la hacía algunas preguntas a la joven y esta daba respuestas vagas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que conducía al sector de destino y el hombre sacó de su chaqueta la tarjeta de acceso, Hotaru le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca para desmayarlo y tomar la tarjeta, acto seguido entró de prisa.

En el interior de la sala de mantenimiento cibernético, en medio de una telaraña de cables eléctricos y luces parpadeantes, se encontraba una mujer hablando por teléfono.

\- ¿Cómo dices? Está faltando un Tachikoma en la base, asegúrense de ubicarlo rápido… solo espero que por causa de su "curiosidad" no se meta en dificultades – decía la mujer a su interlocutor – Aguarda… ¿Quién anda ahí? – agregó ella al notar que alguien se acercaba

No tuvo tiempo de más, porque quien se aproximaba era la Senshi de la destrucción, y antes de que la mujer pudiera hacer algo, la noqueó de un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Querida, tienes suerte de que yo, como Senshi, no mate seres humanos… bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí – dijo la muchacha contemplando la computadora frente a sí

La de cabello corto pudo ver que en la pantalla estaban monitoreando la posición de la Mayor Kusanagi y de los integrantes del equipo que habían ido con ella, vio un aparato parecido a un celular sobre la mesa y cuando apretó uno de los botones, el mismo se accionó y empezó a emitir un pitido y la luz que indicaba la localización de su objetivo en el monitor, empezó a parpadear.

\- Ya veo… este es un rastreador que tienen por si ella sufre daños… y por lo visto, los otros miembros de la Sección 9 son tambien cyborgs, como el que me guió hasta aquí – dedujo Hotaru examinando el artefacto – Muy bien, un pequeño respiro… y comienza la caza, Motoko Kusanagi… voy a por ti – agregó con tono decidido

En uno de los callejones de la ciudad, en un barrio en el que la policía casi nunca andaba y en una azotea frente a un edificio, se encontraba un hombre con uniforme de combate, tenía un ojo modificado cibernéticamente y apuntaba con un rifle francotirador de gran tamaño, hacia una de las ventanas.

El parecía estar atento y esperando instrucciones antes de disparar o simplemente vigilando el interior de la habitación que miraba.

\- _¿Estás listo, Saito? Nosotros ya entramos –_ le dijo una voz femenina al hombre, a través de alguna especie de transmisor

\- En posición, mi Hawkeye* me brinda una vista expléndida, me encuentro listo para disparar esperando el momento justo, Mayor… tenga la seguridad de que no fallaré – respondió el francotirador

\- _Muy bien, Batou y yo vamos a proceder –_ contestó su interlocutora

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del edificio que estaba mirando el sujeto de antes, un grupo de seis hombres fuertemente armados tenían atado de pies y manos a una persona de edad madura, quien lucía visiblemente asustado.

\- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Socorro! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude! – gritó el cautivo, recibiendo una risa burlona de parte de uno de los secuestradores

\- Grita cuanto quieras, nadie te escucha… a nadie le importa, nadie sabe que estás con nosotros y menos tu rica mujercita… y no creo que se atreva a llamar a la policía, pero si lo hace… no aparecen casi nunca por aquí, nosotros tendremos el rescate y tú estaras bien – dijo el mismo que se había reido antes – Me crees ¿verdad? – preguntó además, con tono burlón

\- Me parece haber oido algo, jefe – informó otro de ellos ya que había escuchado el ruido de pisadas cerca de donde estaban

\- Ve a echar un vistazo, por las dudas… - le respondió quien aparentemente era el líder de la banda, el que le había hablado al prisionero

Quien recibió la orden, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con cuidado para mirar por el pasillo a continuación, pero no vio a nadie. Entonces decidió salir e inspeccionar el mismo, pero apenas si alcanzó a dar unos pasos, que de la nada se cayó al piso como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe.

Esto no hizo más que exaltar los ánimos de los secuestradores, que se pusieron rápidamente en guardia y prepararon las armas, inclusive el jefe de ellos encañonó a la víctima en la cabeza.

Un balazo sonó desde el pasillo y uno de los delincuentes cayó abatido, como respuesta todos abrieron fuego mientras el líder gritaba amenazante. Pero no pudo terminar porque una bala proveniente de la ventana atrás de él, le atravesó la cabeza.

Quien efectuó el disparo fue Saito, integrante de la Sección 9 bajo el mando de Motoko Kusanagi, que aguardaba el momento justo apostado en la azotea de enfrente del viejo edificio… prometió que no fallaría y efectivamente cumplió y seguiría atento por si alguno de los delincuentes apuntaba su arma contra el rehén.

Los secuestradores vieron alarmados a su jefe cayendo muerto al suelo pero más disparos de arma de fuego iban acabando con ellos uno por uno, los que iban quedando vivos disparaban al azar pero igualmente fueron cayendo hasta que no quedo ninguno.

En el corredor que conducía a dicha habitación, se escuchó a una voz de mujer hablar.

\- _¿_ Están todos abatidos, Saito? _–_ preguntó ella

\- _Si Mayor y desde aquí veo que el rehen se encuentra bien –_ contestó el francotirador de la terraza

\- Excelente, muy buen trabajo, ahora solo queda sacar de aquí al señor Yamamoto.

Acto seguido, apareció un hermosa mujer de cabello corto y cuerpo esbelto, que vestía un ajustado y provocativo uniforme de combate negro, que le remarcaba las curvas.

\- Sabía que Saito no podía fallar… además no contaban con nuestro camuflaje óptico ¿Qué cree que buscaban esos tipos, Mayor? – preguntó un hombre de ojos cibérneticos y cabello canoso, apareciendo también

\- El es nuestro mejor francotirador, Batou, aparentemente solo querían sacar dinero pero le preguntaremos al señor Yamamoto si habia algo más acaso… - respondió la chica caminando hacia el cuarto de los secuestradores

\- También pienso que eso es lo mejor, Motoko – concordó con una sonriza Batou - ¡Ustedes! ¡Registren el resto del edificio y cualquier cosa que encuentren nos avisan! – ordenó él a los hombres que estaban apostados y con las armas listas

Mientras el escuadrón procedió a seguir las ordenes del canoso de ojos cibernéticos, él y la Mayor Kusanagi soltaron al rehén y lo interrogaron. Las respuestas que daba no hacían más que confirmar la suposición de Motoko, los delincuentes solo buscaban sacarle dinero a la dueña de la empresa Kawasaki.

Mientras la Mayor informaba al hombre, que iban a llevarlo a la comisaría más cercana para que prestara declaración y su esposa fuera a buscarlo, Batou recibió una llamada proveniente del líder de la Sección 9.

\- Jefe, la misión fue todo un éxito, hemos rescatado al señor Yamamoto – dijo el canoso a su superior

\- _Buen trabajo, sabía que no fallarían… ahora escucha, hay otro trabajo para ustedes –_ respondió el interlocutor

\- Comprendo ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Batou

\- _Hay un suicida, un hombre con una bomba atada en el cuerpo, en el techo del casino que está a 50 cuadras de donde estan ustedes, cuando estén en camino le iré dando más detalles a la Mayor –_ informó la voz masculina

\- Entendido jefe, iremos enseguida – dijo el de ojos cibernéticos antes de finalizar la comunicación

\- ¿Sucede algo, Batou? – preguntó Motoko

\- Era el jefe Aramaki, tenemos otro trabajo, Mayor – contesto él

 *** Hawkeye:** **Ojo cibernético de largo alcance que Saito utiliza para una precisión extrema, haciendo uso de los datos de imagen con enlaces por satélite.**

 **Me he tardado en actualizar pero aquí estoy finalmente, esta historia ya pedía actualización y estoy cumpliendo. No me gusta dar plazos porque no siempre tardo el mismo tiempo en hacerlo, jeje.**

 **Espero que les esté gustando este crossover Ghost in the Shell/Sailor Moon/Terminator, les recuerdo que nos encontramos aquí en una línea de tiempo alternativa, por eso en el año 2020 todavía no había glaciación en este fic y lo de la "colaboración" de Motoko en el surgimiento de Dark Crystal. ¿Si van a aparecer las demás Sailors? Lo dudo mucho, ellas viven en Tokio y acá nos encontramos en otra ciudad, la misma en donde se desarrolla la acción en Ghost in the Shell.**

 **Les aseguro que las cosas se van a poner buenas porque Black Moon no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados y en el próximo capítulo, Motoko y Hotaru van a estar cara a cara.**

 **De esta forma me despido hasta el próximo chap que espero sea pronto, iré actualizando este fic y al mismo tiempo, seguir escribiendo "De Miel a Hiel" y "Sailor Moon vs Terminator: El Origen". Hasta la vista, amigos/as :)**


	3. Acciones Necesarias

**Capítulo 2**

 **Acciones Necesarias**

 **Némesis – Año 600 del inicio de Tokio de Cristal**

El planeta Némesis, la base y corazón de todo el clan Black Moon y lugar en donde estos desarrollaron la tecnología de Dark Crystal bajo el mando del Gran Sabio, era un sitio de oscuridad rodeado por un campo de energía que lo hacía indetectable para los radares terrestres y estaba lleno de construcciones metálicas en su rocoso paisaje. Su órbita era determinada por Wiseman porque había logrado fusionar su voluntad con el planeta mismo, eso dificultaba aun más el hecho de que las fuerzas terrestres pudieran encontrarlo.

El cuartel del clan maligno era un enorme castillo con tres torres en donde tenían el artefacto que posibilitó la invasión a la Tierra, un enorme teletransportador además de un equipo de desplazamiento temporal de reserva por si las bases terrestres sucumbían y debían enviar tropas a través del tiempo.

En una enorme sala llena de monitores y computadoras, varios T-800 trabajaban en las mismas mientras un hombre de cabello plateado y elegante traje blanco caminaba acompañado de un sujeto de aspecto tétrico cubierto por una túnica morada y capucha del mismo color que no permitía poder contemplar su rostro.

El ánimo de ambos no era el mejor, temían una calamidad… presentían la llegada de olas a través de la dimensión del tiempo o sea la gestación de un nuevo futuro distinto al que Black Moon deseaba. Wiseman imaginaba los bosques creciendo y renaciendo entre el frío acero de sus tropas, al aire llenándose de sol y polen sustituyendo todo el humo industrial por cosas vivas y apretaba los puños mientras bufaba de fastidio…

\- Esto no está nada bien, si esa maldita Senshi tiene éxito todo estará perdido – se quejó el Gran Sabio

\- Tiene razón, no logramos destruir la base de Kanto a tiempo para detener a la mujer, ahora es imperativo no cometer errores, todo lo logrado está en peligro… - concordó el de pelo color plata

\- Muy bien… ¡Escuchen todos, preparen los Terminators! – dijo el encapuchado alzando la voz ante lo cual, los endoesqueletos asintieron con la cabeza

En una sala aparte, en la cual había numerosos torsos de T-800 sostenidos por una especie de brazos robóticos, algunos de estos estaban trasportando tres de ellos a otro sector en donde les ensamblaron los cráneos, los brazos y el resto de las partes restantes del cuerpo. Una vez que los endoesqueletos estuvieron completos, fueron trasportados a otra sala en donde los introdujeron a tres de numerosas aberturas en el suelo y acto seguido, las compuertas de cada una se cerraron y tres pares de algo parecido a mangueras de metal se incrustaron en dos entradas a los costados de aquellas.

\- Activando Terminators T-800 – dijo fríamente uno de los cyborgs que trabajaban en el salón en donde estaba Wiseman

\- Excelente, carguen la programación, objetivo uno: buscar y exterminar a la humana conocida como Sailor Saturn, objetivo dos: buscar a Motoko Kusanagi y forzar su integración con Dark Crystal… destruir su cuerpo en caso de ser necesario y por las dudas, objetivo tres: asegurar la supervivencia de Yoshinori Arai… aunque sé que la Senshi tiene un protocolo y no intentará asesinarlo porque no puede matar humanos – respondió el Gran Sabio

El exterminador obedeció y en la pantalla del monitor podía leerse "PROGRAMACION CARGADA" unos minutos más tarde, el cyborg procedió a la siguiente parte del trabajo y otro mensaje apareció "GENERANDO TEJIDO HUMANO".

Después de un rato, las compuertas se abrieron y de las aberturas, tres figuras humanas emergieron. Dos de ellas masculinas, una de complexión robusta, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos de igual color y la otra menos musculosa, pelo negro y ojos celestes, la tercera era femenina de cuerpo esbelto, cabello negro largo y pupilas púrpuras.

Sin perder tiempo, los tres se dirigieron a la sala en donde se encontraba el equipo de desplazamiento temporal al mismo tiempo que este era preparado y Wiseman y compañía observaban atentamente las pantallas.

\- Excelente, rápido, ahora… calcula el momento y lugar exacto para enviar a los terminators – ordeno el encapuchado al cyborg que trababa en la computadora

\- Tarea en proceso, señor – respondió él

Una vez que los T-800 llegaron a la máquina del tiempo se colocaron dentro de la plataforma y cuando las coordenadas estuvieron listas, aquella se puso en funcionamiento y una bola de energía luminosa rodeó a los exterminadores mientras brillaba.

De esa forma el salto temporal se iniciaba y unos instantes después, los tres terminators desaparecieron junto con la bola de energía.

El Gran Sabio tenía arrinconada a la Neo Reina Serenity y ahora veía peligrar todo lo que había logrado, el desplazador temporal era la última opción de Black Moon para asegurarse la supervivencia y victoria… su única opción.

 **Ciudad de Niihama – Tiempo presente**

Promediaba la tarde y a uno de los bares que eran bastante concurridos durante el día, iban llegando numerosos hombres en motocicleta, todos de apariencia ruda, vestidos con ropa de cuero negro o combinado con jean. Solían ir por la noche pero esa vez fueron más temprano, a pesar de ir armados y de lo que cualquier visitante podría suponer al verlos, no solían causar problemas ni disturbios al menos no en el bar, a menos que se los provocara. No necesariamente andaban siempre todos juntos, muchos ni se conocían entre sí y solo coincidían en dicho lugar.

En ese momento, mientras algunos entraban a beber algo otros se quedaban en el patio del estacionamiento a conversar, intentar la conquista de alguna chica o a pasar un buen rato antes de entrar al lugar quienes sí tenían pareja.

De repente comenzó a levantarse viento e hicieron acto de presencia algunos rayos que fueron cada vez más numerosos y se concentraron en determinados sectores del sitio, acto seguido, todos se sorprendieron al ver tres bolas de energía luminosa y casi como un acto reflejo sacaron las armas.

Aquellas desaparecieron dando lugar a tres figuras humanas totalmente desnudas, dos hombres y una mujer. Ellos estaban agachados, se pusieron de pie y miraron a sus impactados espectadores con una expresión de total frialdad, sin el más mínimo rastro de emoción.

Los motociclistas se acercaron lentamente mientras los desconocidos paseaban la vista como si buscaran a alguien entre ellos, hasta que la muchacha y uno de sus acompañantes divisaron a una pareja y el otro a uno de los hombres y sin perder tiempo se acercaron a ellos.

\- Sácate la ropa – ordenó la chica sin ropas de cabello largo color negro y ojos púrpuras a una joven de lentes oscuros, vestida de pantalones y campera de cuero negro y que acompañaba a un muchacho de cuerpo musculoso que lucía parecido pero que llevaba jeans azules en la parte inferior y un paliacate negro en la cabeza

\- Necesitamos sus armas también – agregó el de cabello castaño oscuro al lado de ella

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿No quieren nuestro dinero además? – respondió riendo el de paliacate negro

A su vez, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules le exigía lo mismo a otro joven vestido del mismo estilo que la pareja, pero él no respondió palabra limitándose a hacer solo un gesto de burla con una mano. Pronto todos se echaron a reír pero las risas desaparecieron cuando los tres sujetos sin ropa atacaron con certeros puñetazos a las caras de sus víctimas, logrando tirarlas al suelo.

El resto reaccionó y apuntó sus armas pero desistieron de disparar cuando los atacantes agarraron por el cuello a la pareja y el muchacho y se escudaron detrás de ellos, acto seguido se apoderaron de las armas que llevaban aquellos y comenzaron a disparar contra los demás motociclistas.

Algunos habían salido del bar al escuchar el bullicio y se cubrían para no ser alcanzados también, los que respondían el fuego se asombraban al ver que los extraños ni siquiera hacían una mueca de dolor al recibir las balas y quienes se quedaron adentro prefirieron no salir.

Los tres desconocidos desnudos continuaron disparando hasta que no quedó ninguno vivo y a continuación se adueñaron de las ropas y armas de los motociclistas elegidos.

Mientras que en el bar, quienes salieron habían entrado nuevamente y lo primero que hicieron algunos fue dirigirse a quien atendía la barra y que era amiga de ellos, una hermosa joven de cabello blanco y ojos celestes.

\- Oye, tenías que ver a esos tipos de afuera… esos tres solos acabaron con todos – dijo un hombre de barba

\- Es cierto Mirajane, les disparamos pero no les pasó nada, es como si no fueran humanos… - agregó otro al lado de él

\- Acabo de llamar a la policía, es todo lo que puedo hacer ¿pero tanto así? – respondió la joven saliendo de la barra sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar

\- Si no nos crees asómate y compruébalo por ti misma – respondió un tercer hombre

La chica obedeció y grande fue su asombro al ver el montón de cuerpos tirados, destacando los de dos hombres y una mujer que estaban ahora sin ropa, inmediatamente ella buscó con la mirada a quienes habían hecho eso pero solo vio al trío atacante subirse a un coche después de que uno de ellos rompiera de un puñetazo el vidrio de una de las ventanas.

\- ¡No! ¡Se llevan mi auto! – exclamó la de cabello blanco mientras corría viendo cómo los desconocidos se iban rápidamente en el vehículo.

Dentro del mismo, quien conducía era la muchacha de cabello ébano mientras hablaba con sus compañeros, tenían una extraña forma de hacerlo porque ni siquiera habían abierto la boca… como si se comunicaran telepáticamente.

\- _Quedaron blancos armados en el sitio de arribo, quizá debimos eliminarlos también –_ dijo el de paliacate negro dirigiéndose a la conductora del coche

\- _Negativo,_ _imperativo conservar munición, la eliminación del 100% de los blancos es de carácter innecesario –_ respondió ella

 _\- Acción necesaria actual: Proceder a cumplir el primer parámetro de la misión –_ agregó el de ojos celestes desde el asiento de atrás

De hecho no necesitaban hablar para comunicarse entre ellos, bastaba con que lo hicieran a través de sus transmisores internos incorporados. Tal como dieron a entender recién, daban igual las armas al igual que la ropa… solo importaba evitar que el cumplimiento de la misión fuera interrumpida.

Uno de los principales casinos de la ciudad, un edificio de tres plantas con todo tipo de juegos de azar, máquinas tragamonedas, ruletas y demás los cuales abundaban en cada piso, tuvo su tranquilidad interrumpida por un hombre con un cinturón repleto de explosivos bajo su gabán, en la mano derecha tenía un control remoto que llevaba en alza para que todos lo vieran. El se encontraba en la terraza en donde había más máquinas y por ende, el sector estaba lleno de gente atemorizada ante el desconocido, porque estaba gritando y amenazando con detonar los explosivos.

\- No estoy bromeando así que, ¡Escuchen bien! – Gritaba el señor que llevaba la bomba – No tengo nada que perder, estos explosivos son reales así que estoy seguro que me harán caso – continuaba vociferando para instar a las personas a meter sus cosas de valor a un bolsón enorme

En ese momento, el camión perteneciente a la Sección 9 llegaba al lugar y los hombres descendían rápidamente del vehículo con la Mayor Motoko Kusanagi y Batou a la cabeza, entes de entrar ella se dispuso a aconsejar a la Unidad.

\- Muy bien escuchen todos, por la información que nos dio el jefe Aramaki, el tipo tiene un cinturón de explosivos pegado al cuerpo y por ende, no podemos hacer mucho barullo o se percatará de nuestra presencia – afirmó la Mayor en voz alta – Necesito que subamos con discreción y antes de llegar a la terraza, todos activemos los camuflajes ópticos ¿Batou? – invitó ella a que el canoso hablara también

\- Gracias Mayor… bien, aunque confío en que no hará falta si hacemos esto bien, se dividirán en grupos para cubrir todas las vías de escape por si a ese loco se le ocurre querer huir una vez que lleguemos allí – explicó el hombre de ojos cibernéticos el plan de acción

Dicho todo esto, el grupo entró al edificio y para no llamar la atención subieron por las escaleras evitando así usar el ascensor.

En la terraza del casino, quien portaba los explosivos continuaba gritando amenazas a las personas para que siguieran despojándose de sus objetos de valor.

\- Si no me obedecen, apretaré el botón del detonador y todos haremos pum – advertía el de las bombas, totalmente decidido - ¡Como les dije antes, no tengo nada que perder! ¡Me han despedido de mi trabajo sin razón alguna! Como veo que nadie quiere oír nada acerca de mis problemas, he decidido que todos pongan su dinero en la bolsa en menos de cinco segundos o les juro que volaremos todos y repito, no estoy bromeando – agregaba alzando más la voz

El hombre empezó a mirar para todos lados porque creyó sentir el sonido de unas pisadas acercándose, aparte de las de las personas, lo que provocó que se alertara. A eso se agregó que un sujeto de edad madura, se quedara parado frente la bolsa pero no colocaba nada en ella.

\- ¿Qué esperas viejo? ¡Coloca todo lo que tengas de valioso ahora! – ordenó irritado quien se confesó desempleado

\- Ni lo sueñes maldito enfermo, todo lo que tengo me contó años de trabajo y no pienso entregar nada ¿Oíste? ¡Nada! – respondió desafiante el cliente del casino, mientras se acercaba lentamente al portador de la bomba lo que provocó la intranquilidad de las demás personas

\- ¡Quédate quieto ahí! ¡No te acerques o lo hago! – amenazó él desconcertado

\- ¿Hacer qué? Estoy seguro que esos supuestos explosivos son de utilería, no va a pasar nada ¿Crees que nací ayer? – aseguró el hombre desobedeciendo la orden

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Lo has conseguido, en cinco segundos va a haber una explosión! – gritó el de gabán

Pero antes de que pudiera apretar el detonador, una bala le atravesó la mano que lo sostenía obligando así a soltarlo.

Mientras gritaba de dolor, ante él apareció Motoko que acababa de desactivar el camuflaje óptico. De un certero golpe en la cara logró hacerlo caer al suelo y enseguida se percató del ruido proveniente del cinturón que empezaba a sonar, esto hizo asombrar a la Mayor porque el certero disparo de Saito había conseguido evitar que el sujeto accionara el detonador.

\- ¿No… has visto… que el detona… dor, cayó de… cabeza? Se… detonó igual y en… cuatro segundos… adiós – informó trabajosamente el de gabán

\- ¡Carajo! – exclamó Kusanagi a modo de queja

La detonación del artefacto la había dejado sin opciones porque no tenía tiempo y debía hacer algo rápido, entonces sin perder tiempo tomó de la solapa del abrigo al hombre y lo acercó arrastras al borde de la terraza mientras este vociferaba la cuenta atrás y lo que quedaba de su mano herida sangraba abundantemente. Cuando él anunció que solo faltaban dos segundos para que todo explotara, ella lo alzó con un solo brazo y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el cielo fuera del edificio.

El cuerpo del hombre gritando voló algunos metros antes de que la bomba estallara, la explosión iluminó el cielo pero ninguna persona resultó dañada. Quien había enfrentado al de los explosivos no salía de su asombro.

\- Cielos, entonces sí eran de verdad… - comentó el cliente en voz baja

\- ¿Estás bien, Motoko? – preguntó Batou llegando al lado de la Mayor, quien aún contemplaba el cielo

\- No pudimos atraparlo vivo pero logramos evitar una tragedia mayor, se podría decir que la misión tuvo éxito – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa

La Sección 9, la organización especializada en la lucha contra el terrorismo y la delincuencia y en el rescate de víctimas, había tenido éxito en parte ya que las instrucciones del jefe priorizaban salvar la vida de las personas y atrapar con vida a quien las amenazaba con las bombas, para que la policía pudiera interrogarlo.

La mujer cyborg estaba tranquila a pesar de tener que sacrificar la vida del bombardero ya que la Unidad bajo su mando no cometió ningún error y aparte, al ser independientes a las acciones de las autoridades públicas, tenían permitido actuar sin tener que pedir permiso por sus acciones.

\- Escuchen todos, revisen a la gente para asegurarnos de que no haya ningún herido – ordenó Batou a los hombres que también habían desactivado el camuflaje óptico

\- Eso sí que es mala suerte, que el maldito detonador cayera cabeza abajo y se accionara igual, pero al menos mi parte la he hecho bien – afirmó un hombre de cabello negro acercándose a él con un rifle francotirador en las manos

\- Es verdad Saito, nadie tiene la culpa de eso… hubiera sido peor no lograr impedir una masacre – contestó el tercero al mando de la Sección 9

\- Tienes razón, terminen de revisar todo aquí, yo voy al camión a contactar con el jefe Aramaki e informarle la situación – decidió la de cabello corto mientras se dirigía al ascensor

Y así la Mayor bajó hasta la planta baja y fue a la salida, mientras llegaba a la calle ella pudo observar que comenzaba a llover y que la gente que transitaba por allí empezaba a buscar refugio, sentía las gotas de agua caer sobre su cabellera y hombros. Pero eso a Motoko no le molestaba y caminaba tranquila bajo la lluvia en dirección al vehículo en el que habían llegado, la sensación de estar mojándose le parecía muy lejana, tan lejana como el accidente que sufrió de niña y como muchas cosas, excepto algo: la llamada del deber.

\- ¡Al fin te encuentro, Motoko Kusanagi! – dijo hostilmente una voz femenina dirigida a ella

La mujer cyborg se sorprendió y miró en la dirección de donde había provenido la voz, vio a una silueta femenina con un largo báculo en forma de hoz en una mano en lo alto de una casa. Acto seguido contempló como quien le había hablado saltaba del techo hacia la acera, a solo unos cuantos pasos de ella.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la Mayor a la muchacha

\- Soy una emisaria del abismo de la muerte y la protegida por Saturno, el planeta de la ruina… ¡Soy la guardiana del silencio, Sailor Saturn! – exclamó la chica presentándose al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su Hoz hacia Motoko

\- Creo que te equivocaste, la exposición de cosplays no es aquí… - respondió la de ojos rojizos disponiéndose a seguir su camino

El camino de la segunda al mando de la Sección 9 se vio cortado por una tajada del báculo de la Sailor de la Destrucción, sobre el pavimento delante de ella. La brecha dejada por las hojas de la Hoz hizo ver a Motoko que el arma era real y que la mujer creía de verdad lo que hablaba.

\- Estoy hablando en serio maldito monstruo, he venido a destruirte – afirmó Saturn ya en posición de guardia y sosteniendo su arma con ambas manos

\- Muy bien… no sé cómo es que me conoces, yo jamás te había visto así que no se me ocurre qué es lo que puedas llegar a tener en mi contra – dijo la de cabello corto extendiendo los brazos – Te aconsejo que te tranquilices y bajes esa arma, por el análisis que acabo de hacer de ti, eres humana… no quiero lastimarte – agregó a continuación

\- No seas arrogante, estoy acostumbrada a destruir malditos robots como tú – contestó de forma hostil la Senshi

Sin decir más palabra, Hotaru atacó con una segunda tajada buscando cortar la garganta de Motoko pero los reflejos de ésta fueron rápidos al agacharse de prisa. Entonces Kusanagi lanzó una patada a manera de zancadilla para tirar al suelo a Saturn, pero ella también fue rápida y saltó hacia atrás logrando así evitar ser impactada.

Sin perder tiempo, la de cabello negro corto pegó otro salto con la intención de conectar una patada voladora en el rostro de su contrincante, sin embargo no consiguió su cometido ya que la Mayor se cubrió con ambos brazos y contra estos golpeó la suela de la bota de la atacante.

Pero no conforme con eso, la de pupilas violetas siguió atacando con estocadas de su Hoz que fueron esquivadas por la mujer cyborg por escasos milímetros, a excepción de la última que consiguió rasgarle una pequeña parte del uniforme en la zona de la cadera.

\- Así que vas en serio, bien… te venceré y te arrestaré, me dirás quién eres y qué es lo que quieres conmigo – dijo Motoko sobándose dicha parte del cuerpo

Dicho esto, la Mayor se abalanzó sobre la Sailor con rapidísimos golpes de puño que ella paró y desvió con el báculo, pero eso no la desanimó ya que siguió atacando con una patada dirigida a la cadera de la chica. El golpe no pudo ser conectado debido a que fue desviado con un veloz movimiento de la Hoz.

Un rodillazo de Hotaru directo al estomago de Kusanagi fue lo que siguió a continuación, el cual pudo impactar aunque no de lleno, porque ella alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás.

\- Peleas bien, insisto en saber qué tienes contra mi – solicitó la mujer cyborg permaneciendo en posición de guardia

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa maldita! Pero no permitiré que el Fantasma de la Muerte te use, definitivamente no… - respondió Saturn desafiante

\- ¿¡De que hablas!? No comprendo pero bueno, supongo que tendré que sacártelo por las malas – dedujo la Mayor

Entonces, la integrante de la Sección 9 saltó hacia la Sailor de la Destrucción con una patada voladora, pero ella comenzó a hacer girar su Hoz rápidamente… sabía bien que debía hacer.

\- ¡PARED DEL SILENCIO! – gritó la de cabello ébano corto

Entonces, una barrera protectora hecha de energía apareció y cubrió el cuerpo de la Senshi, el ataque de Motoko chocó contra la misma y no llegó a destino.

\- ¡Es inútil! Ahora ninguno de tus golpes logrará alcanzarme, espero que con esto te des cuenta que no estoy bromeando – argumentó la chica al mismo tiempo que mantenía extendido el báculo, con la intención de que el campo no desaparezca

\- ¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa? – preguntó sorprendida la de ojos rojizos

Desde luego que Motoko no conocía nada de las sagradas Senshis ni de magia o poderes, tampoco sabía de la existencia de la guardiana del Silencio ni de la naturaleza de su misión o del peligro que conllevaba que ella usara su máximo poder, por ende lo que estaba ante sus ojos era algo inconcebible para ella. Analizaba con su vista electrónica el campo de energía pero sus sensores le confirmaban lo que ya veía, la barrera era impenetrable y no podía determinar la manera en que se originaba y tampoco un modo de deshacerla.

Hotaru decidió dejar de extender la Hoz, haciendo desaparecer el campo y justo a continuación de hacerlo, del interior de casino salieron Batou en compañía de Saito y algunos hombres ya que desde arriba alcanzaron a ver la pelea de su superior.

\- ¡Motoko! – exclamó el canoso preocupado

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, monstruo? ¿Mandarás a tus amigos a dispararme todos al mismo tiempo? ¿Serás tan cobarde como para hacer eso? – preguntó la de ojos violeta sin dejar de mirar a Kusanagi

\- ¿Quién será esa chica vestida con ese uniforme tan llamativo y típico de una feria otaku? Que hermosas piernas que tiene – preguntó Saito en voz baja a Batou a su lado

\- No tengo ni idea y guarda esos comentarios, está atacando a la Mayor así que tenemos que hacer algo – respondió el tercero al mando de la Sección

\- ¡Quédense donde están! No intervengan, yo sola la derrotaré – exclamó la de cabello corto violeta oscuro sin desviar la mirada de su contrincante – _Saito, mientras estemos ocupadas luchando busca una buena posición y hiérela pero sin matarla, es imprescindible que ella no se percate de que vas a disparar –_ dijo a continuación comunicándose telepáticamente con el hombre por medio de los transmisores internos en sus cerebros, sin necesidad de mover los labios

\- _Entendido, Mayor –_ contestó el francotirador del mismo modo

\- Muy bien, al menos no eres una cobarde… - reconoció Hotaru el gesto de la mujer sin haber notado la comunicación de recién – Has visto mi defensa perfecta, pero ahora… ahora verás mi poder, haré chatarra de ti – continuó retando

Justo cuando Saturn iba a agitar su báculo hacia adelante para realizar otra de sus técnicas, un grito de Batou la sobresaltó e interrumpió su acción.

\- ¡Cuidado atrás, Motoko!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que los agentes pudieran hacer algo, la Mayor se dio media vuelta para ver a un coche que se acercaba a toda velocidad directo hacia donde estaban y entonces dio un salto hacia su izquierda para evitar ser atropellada al mismo tiempo que sacaba un revólver de su guantera.

\- No… no... Maldición – se quejó la de cabello ébano viendo cómo el auto ya casi estaba sobre ella

El vehículo no la arrolló pero cuando pasó a su lado, por la ventana trasera se asomó un sujeto de cabello negro y ojos celestes, el cual apuntó y disparó una mini ametralladora uzi contra la Senshi de la Destrucción, logrando herirla y derribarla mientras gritaba de dolor y dejaba caer la Hoz.

Motoko disparó su arma desde donde estaba hacia el coche que escapaba y la ventana trasera del mismo explotó en una lluvia de vidrios rotos. Con su vista electrónica escaneó a los tres ocupantes del vehículo para determinar su identificación, al hacerlo la imagen del rostro del que se sentaba en el asiento trasero quedó en su retina y sin perder tiempo incrementó el zoom de la misma. Unos segundos más tarde, un mensaje apareció en su campo visual "SUJETO DENTRO DEL ALCANCE DEL SENSOR. MEJORANDO IMAGEN".

A continuación, pudo distinguir claramente el ojo robótico expuesto en el desconocido ya que el disparo que efectuó dio en esa zona. Entonces otro mensaje confirmó lo que era evidente "EXPLORACIÓN METABÓLICA INDICA QUE EL SUJETO NO ES HUMANO. EL SUJETO ES DE ORIGEN CIBERNÉTICO"

Batou, Saito y los demás se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la Mayor para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, todavía estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar. Primero una desconocida en traje de marinero atacaba a su superior y luego otro en un auto que hería a aquella con clara intención de matarla.

\- Motoko, ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos? – pregunto el canoso

\- No lo sé, pero hay que darse prisa, tenemos que ayudar a esta chica – respondió Kusanagi mientras trotaba en dirección a la Senshi tirada en el suelo, de cuyo estomago salía abundante sangre

\- No… ra…ramera… te mataré… - balbuceaba trabajosamente la de cabello ébano corto al mismo tiempo que intentaba alcanzar su báculo tirado al lado de ella, con una mano

La mujer cyborg se agachó al lado de ella y la enderezó ligeramente con ambos brazos.

\- Señorita, está muy mal herida… no se mueva – recomendó la de ojos rojizos, pero la Sailor se resistía a que la ayudara

\- ¡No me toques!... ¡Fuiste… tú! ¡Todo el mundo morirá! ¡Todo! ¡Y será por culpa tuya! – gritó Hotaru como podía, llena de rabia

\- ¿De qué está hablando esta mujer? – indagó Saito impresionado de que la muchacha pareciera saber sobre Motoko

La tercera al mando de la Sección 9 no estaba comprendiendo la razón de la acusación de Saturn, puesto que no sabía nada todavía sobre Dark Cristal, del clan Black Moon ni de las terribles cosas que pasarían.

 **¿Qué tal senshis y soldados? Traigo un nuevo capítulo de este crossover que espero que les esté gustando, ¿Vieron quién hizo un cameo o sea una breve aparición, no? Si, mi querida Mirajane (Mensaje subliminal: Deben ver Fairy Tail XD).**

 **¿Qué creen que hubiera pasado de no llegar el trío de terminators a vaciarle el cargador a la pobre Hotaru? Interesante saber quien habría ganado ¿Morirá ella? La respuesta a eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo, como así también la sexy Motoko se pondrá al tanto sobre Black Moon, Dark Crystal y los terminators.**

 **Se preguntarán porque Saturn simplemente no fue a asesinar al fantasma de la muerte en vez de perseguir a Motoko, la respuesta a eso también vendrá en la próxima actualización aunque seguro ya se lo sabrán si conocen bien la serie y el manga de Sailor Moon, además el Gran Sabio lo mencionó en el presente chap.**

 **Me despido de esta forma hasta la próxima, nos vemos pronto amigas/os.**


	4. La Causa de Todo

**Capítulo 3**

 **La Causa de Todo**

 _Comenzaron como masas amorfas en sucias charcas, luego les crecieron piernas y llegaron a tierra, contaminaron el mundo… su vida estaba desorganizada, se creyeron dioses y creyeron que su inteligencia había conquistado el planeta pero estaban equivocados, fue su infinito deseo de expandirse y de hecho se expandían sin control, mucho más deprisa de lo que el planeta podía soportar… pero a los humanos no les importó._

 _Pero ahora el mundo se ha rebelado, solo quedaba uno de ellos… el último humano sobre la Tierra, la soberana de Tokio de Cristal que había luchado sin cesar pero ahora se encontraba exhausta, malherida y corriendo en medio de las ruinas de la ciudad en busca de refugio para recuperar algo de energía pero, una explosión cerca suyo detuvo su carrera y la mandó a volar algunos metros contra los restos de un edificio. Con el impacto uno de sus huesos húmeros se ha partido en dos, dejándole una pierna inutilizada en medio de alaridos de dolor._

 _Pero ella lejos de querer quedarse allí, se dirigió arrastrándose por las escaleras de la entrada al edificio… balbuceaba palabras incoherentes… buscaba a sus seres queridos hace largo tiempo capturados y muertos… y también un milagro… y hasta el final mantenía la esperanza… ella nunca perdía la esperanza, aún con un T-800 bajando por las escaleras y apuntando directo a su frente._

 _Y la Soberana, la que se dijo que gobernaría una Era de armonía y paz, la que salvaría al mundo, la misma que luchó por el amor y la justicia desde hace mucho tiempo y castigaba a los enemigos en nombre de la luna… cayó. Y ahora por toda la Tierra, por todo el mundo, los gritos, los sudores, las toses… han desaparecido. Ahora solo se oía el ruido a metal pulido… el de miles de puños hidráulicos alzándose en señal de victoria y de fondo, la risa del Gran Sabio y sus vasallos, la humanidad ha muerto… el ser humano se ha extinguido, el mundo tenía sentido ahora y para ellos, eso era bueno._

La joven de corto cabello negro despertó sudorosa y sobresaltada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, miró a su alrededor e identificó enseguida al sitio como un hospital, se vio a sí misma con el brazo derecho conectado a un suero, se palpó la zona que había recibido el disparo y notó vendajes.

Al hospital llegaba un auto del cual descendió la Mayor Kusanagi con un provocativo y revelador uniforme violeta debajo de una campera de cuero negro.

\- ¿Segura que no necesitas que te acompañe, Mayor? – preguntó Batou

\- Si, tú quédate aquí mientras yo voy a hablar con ella – respondió la de cabello corto caminando hacia la entrada principal del edificio

\- Mayor Kusanagi, es un gusto saludarla – le dijo el guardia en la puerta con saludo militar mientras caminaba

La segunda al mando de la Sección 9 se dirigió hasta el piso y habitación en donde se encontraba internada la Senshi de la destrucción bajo custodia de un policía, definitivamente tendría bastante que explicar sobre el porqué peleó contra ella, las acusaciones que le había hecho y los atacantes del vehículo que interrumpió el combate.

\- Buenos días, Mayor – la saludó el policía viéndola entrar

\- Buenos días, déjeme sola con la señorita – pidió Motoko amablemente ante lo cual, el agente accedió

\- Tú… - dijo con rabia la de ojos púrpuras frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos al verla acercarse

\- Muy bien, señorita Hotaru Tomoe, ¿Verdad? Tenemos que hablar… - afirmó la Mayor llegando al lado de la cama de la chica – He escaneado sus datos completos mientras luchábamos… usted es la hija del ya fallecido y conocido genetista Souichi Tomoe, expulsado de la comunidad científica por realizar experimentos genéticos ilegales y que más tarde fundó el Colegio Mugen, hay algo que no entiendo… usted se ve mucho menor de lo que por edad sería y sin embargo es humana, no presenta ningún implante cibernético – continuó hablando

\- Vaya, sabes quién soy… mereces un premio – respondió irónicamente Hotaru

\- Quien le disparó no era humano, usted llevaba ese llamativo uniforme de cosplay que se desvaneció después de ser abatida y blandía aquel báculo a modo de arma, ¿Quién es usted en verdad y porqué me atacó? – preguntó la de cabello corto

\- No tienes ni idea, ¿Verdad monstruo? Bien… pues lo sabrás… - respondió hostilmente la muchacha haciendo un esfuerzo por enderezarse, ya que estaba atada a la cama con una correa – Cuando Black Moon te conecte con Dark Crystal dentro de algunos años… cuando tu mente haga posibles a los Terminators… cuando tu mente inicie una guerra que lo destruirá todo… quizás entonces lo sepas… - aseguró la bella joven

Motoko tenía una mano apoyada sobre el vientre de Hotaru, mediante eso utilizaba sus sensores para evaluar el metabolismo del cuerpo de la chica y ver si estaba mintiendo o no. En su vista cibernética aparecía un mensaje indicándole el resultado: " _Sistema excitado pero normal. Cree estar diciendo la verdad"_

\- ¿Quieres pruebas? Tranquila, ellos vendrán a por mí… ¡VENDRÁN A POR MI! ¡Porque saben que he venido a eliminarte para evitar el surgimiento de Dark Crystal! ¿Quieres un nombre?... General Yoshinori Arai, el Fantasma de la Muerte… - continuó diciendo la Sailor de la destrucción

\- _Esto que está diciendo… ¿Es de verdad posible? Buscaré en la base de datos ese nombre… -_ pensaba Motoko para sí- ¿Me está diciendo que usted viene del futuro? – preguntó finalmente

\- Como te dije recién, muy pronto comprobarás con tus propios ojos la veracidad de lo que estoy hablando – afirmó secamente la chica – Ahora déjame sola… - exigió apartando su vista de la mirada de la Mayor

Viendo que Hotaru no iba a seguir hablando, Kusanagi abandonó la habitación, salió del hospital y regresó al coche con Batou luego de solicitar los exámenes hechos a la chica, mientras razonaba sobre lo que le había dicho.

\- ¿Todo está bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho la muchacha? – indagó su compañero mientras ella ponía en marcha el auto

\- Lo que me contó parece una locura pero estaba totalmente segura de estar diciendo la verdad, he visto los análisis de sangre que le han hecho y no presenta ninguna sustancia en la misma, por lo que drogada no está – respondió Motoko

\- ¿Y entonces?.

\- Tenemos una pista, debemos buscar información sobre el General Yoshinori Arai y Dark Crystal – aseguró la de cabello color azul-violeta oscuro

El fin del mundo, los Terminators, viajes en el tiempo… todo eso parecía ridículo, pero desde aquel día cuando sufrió el accidente y su cuerpo dejó de ser humano para pasar a ser el de una cyborg… desde aquel día… ¿No había parecido todo ridículo?, algo era seguro: era una oficial de la Sección 9 y debía investigar.

Mientras, en un centro comercial los exterminadores esperaban poder concretar la primera parte de la misión, esta estaba sin completar porque la Sailor Senshi seguía viva y estaban aguardando la caída de la noche mientras miraban a la gente comprar sus cosas. Uno de ellos estaba oculto ya que uno de sus ojos electrónicos se encontraba al descubierto y no querían llamar la atención, entonces este vio salir del shopping a un hombre no vidente con anteojos oscuros, lo siguió y se interpuso en su camino luego de cerciorarse que no hubiera gente cerca. Sin decir palabra le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en medio del pecho que lo derribó instantáneamente, el cyborg pareció saber de alguna forma que aquel hombre tenía el corazón débil y que no resistiría un golpe como el que le dio. Como máquina desconocía el significado de la palabra compasión y se valdría de cualquier método para continuar pasando como humano y los anteojos oscuros del no-vidente le venían bien.

Una vez que se los puso, los otros dos Terminators se acercaron a él y se alejaron caminando del sitio mientras se comunicaban entre sí sobre qué hacer.

\- _Imperativo adquirir armamento adecuado_ – dijo la mujer T-800 de largo pelo ébano

\- _Y explosivos_ – agregó el fornido de cabello castaño oscuro

\- _¿Metodología a seguir? –_ indagó quien había abatido al no-vidente

\- _Esta unidad se dirigirá a buscar armas, ustedes procederán a adquirir explosivos, transporte y a dirigirse al hospital –_ informó la exterminadora vestida de negro

De regreso al cuartel general de la Sección 9, Motoko fue informada del hecho de que Hotaru había sido vista en el lugar, que Borma y Alice del sector de mantenimiento fueron encontrados sin sentido, todo eso le dio la respuesta a la Mayor sobre cómo fue que la Guerrera del Silencio dio con ella, pero eso no era importante ahora.

Entonces, ella y Batou se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones a reportar los últimos hechos, allí se encontraban quienes habían participado en la misión de rescate que habían cumplido antes de dirigirse al casino, en compañía del jefe Aramaki.

\- Veo que ya estamos todos bien, el señor Yamamoto ya prestó declaración y su esposa fue a recogerlo, excelente trabajo reduciendo a los miembros de la banda – comenzó a hablar el anciano canoso, jefe de la Sección 9

\- De acuerdo al informe, los sujetos solo buscaban sacar dinero, pero no contaban con nuestra presencia – comentó Saito – Ni con mi puntería – añadió acto seguido

\- Ok, pasemos al asunto del hombre bomba del casino, ¿Mayor? – solicitó el jefe Aramaki la palabra de Motoko

\- Si, el nombre completo del hombre es Koga Ishii y se trata de un ex empleado del casino que fue despedido por robar dinero de la recaudación, aún le debía dinero a muchos acreedores, como no podía pagar y de paso para vengarse de quienes fueron sus patrones, decidió armarse de una bomba y volver al casino para asaltar a los clientes – relató la de ojos rojizos

\- ¿Cómo consiguió los materiales para armar la bomba? – indagó el líder de la Sección 9

\- De acuerdo a los datos, el dueño de la armería a la que el señor Ishii recurrió ya fue identificado y mañana mismo, un par de nosotros irán a hacerle una visita – respondió Batou tomando la palabra

\- Bien, de eso pueden encargarse Togusa y tú – decidió Aramaki contestándole - Lástima que no pudieron atrapar vivo al hombre, para poder saber si fue atacado por algún pirata cibernético y si era consciente de sus acciones… ¿Qué tenemos sobre el incidente con aquella extraña chica? Por la descripción, es la misma que estuvo aquí ¿Cómo sabe quiénes somos? – añadió rápidamente mirando a Motoko

\- La mujer en cuestión se llama Hotaru Tomoe, afirma ser una guerrera que viajó por el tiempo desde el futuro… porque según dice, una inteligencia artificial llamada "Dark Crystal" causará la aniquilación de la raza humana, los que la atacaron cuando ella y yo estábamos luchando… eran cyborgs enviados también desde el futuro para deshacerse de ella – explicó la de cabello corto ante el asombro y alguna que otra risa de Saito

\- Esa es una historia algo difícil de creer, seguramente la chica estaba drogada – comentó Ishikawa sonriendo

\- En el hospital le hicieron análisis de sangre y dieron bien, no tenía ninguna sustancia y además… en el momento del incidente, pude realizar un scanner de los ocupantes del auto y el resultado arrojado fue que aquellos eran de origen cibernético, no eran humanos – aseguró Motoko

\- La tal Hotaru tenía habilidades increíbles… una especie de… ¿Cómo decirlo?... magia, podía crear alrededor de sí una especie de campo de fuerza que la protegía de los ataques – dijo Batou recordando lo que vio – Puedo asegurar que es cierto lo que estoy diciendo, yo mismo alcancé a verla cuando salía del casino – añadió acto seguido

\- Supongamos que lo que está diciendo esa muchacha es verdad, no entiendo el motivo de su ataque… ¿En dónde encaja usted en todo ese asunto, Mayor? – preguntó el jefe Aramaki a la segunda al mando

\- Ella asegura que mi mente se fusionará con la inteligencia artificial mencionada anteriormente… que gracias a ese hecho, en el futuro las máquinas contarán con la misma y harán la guerra en contra la humanidad – contestó la cyborg – En el hospital realicé un segundo scanner sobre ella y le aseguro que está totalmente convencida de estar diciendo la verdad – recordó además

\- ¿Está segura que sus sensores andan bien? – indagó dudando el anciano líder

\- Si señor, inclusive me dio un nombre… el de un General... era Yoshinori Arai y se hacía llamar "Fantasma de la Muerte" – respondió la de ojos rojizos

\- Mhhhh, me suena conocido pero no recuerdo bien, solo que formaba parte de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa nacionales – dijo el jefe en voz baja

\- Necesito buscar información del sujeto que ella me dijo, quiero entrar a las bases de datos del gobierno y para eso necesitaré a Ishikawa – pidió Motoko poniéndose de pie

\- De acuerdo Kusanagi, pero sea discreta por favor, si el gobierno nos pilla hackeando su base de datos estaremos en serios problemas – recomendó el líder

Una vez que finalizó la reunión, la segunda al mando salió en compañía de Ishikawa y le hizo un encargo a Batou antes de dirigirse a la sala de computadoras.

\- Necesito que tomes un par de Tachikomas y vuelvas al hospital, estén alertas mientras voy para allá – ordenó la de ojos rojizos

\- De acuerdo, ya mismo me pongo en acción – contestó el canoso antes de alejarse

A continuación, la Mayor y el hombre de barba fueron a donde tenían pensado ir y una vez en el lugar, Ishikawa se puso a trabajar inmediatamente seguro de sí mismo… era el miembro de la Unidad dedicado a navegar o hackear los sistemas para acceder a información o rastrear personas, justo lo que necesitaba Motoko para obtener lo que estaba buscando.

Luego de un rato, el hombre consiguió acceder a la red del gobierno japonés y sonrió satisfecho.

\- Lo tengo, Yoshinori Arai… es un ex general de las JGSDF, se ganó el apodo de "Fantasma de la Muerte" gracias a su comportamiento cruel y déspota, es el impulsor del "Proyecto Dark" un software destinado a automatizar la defensa de misiles y la maquinaria militar, en otras palabras… los aviones y tanques por ejemplo, podrían andar sin tripulación. El proyecto se aprobó pero el tipo fue enjuiciado y encarcelado porque se comprobó que mató a varios colegas suyos con el fin de trepar posiciones y garantizarse libre acción dentro del ejército, actualmente se encuentra encarcelado en el Penal de Fuchu – explicó el de barba

\- Excelentes datos eso explica mucho, ahora necesito conectarme yo misma para comprobar si ese software puede o no fusionarse con una mente humana – dijo la comandante de la Sección 9 tomando un largo cable conectado a la computadora y dirigiéndose a un sillón

\- Bien, estamos listos, te conectaré y podrás tú también acceder a todos los datos… podrás entrar a la base de datos del gobierno japonés gracias a mi habilidad como hacker, recuerda que será peligroso si nos pescan, eso dalo por descontado… - recomendó Ishikawa mientras la Mayor se conectaba el cable en una terminal en su nuca

Ante la acción de él, inmediatamente el contacto era establecido, se iniciaba el flujo de datos entre la cpu y la espina dorsal de la cyborg, ella entraba dentro de la red y veía todo a través de sus ojos.

El software era al fin y al cabo, estúpido, tan limitado, solo podía ordenar datos… allí dentro ella podía hacer conjeturas y suposiciones. Estaba dentro de un mundo en sí mismo… un universo y allí ella tomaba todas las decisiones y acaso no era este… ¿El horror de ello? Conjeturas, suposiciones, asociaciones libres… ¿Era eso posible? ¿Podía ella hacer que los ordenadores piensen y deseen? ¡Sí! ¿Podía darles vida? ¡Sí! ¿Podía hacerles imaginar? ¡Sí! El bombardeo, la guerra nuclear y los Terminators, eran posibles… incluso algo peor, mucho peor… era inevitable, la ambición de Black Moon se cumpliría… la humanidad sería destruida y la propia Motoko sería la causa de todo, de facilitarle la vía al Fantasma de la Muerte. Ella no era la inventora del proyecto Dark, pero igual era la causa de todo… claramente lo veía a través de la red de datos.

Ishikawa se dio cuenta de la expresión de dolor que tenía la Mayor en el rostro y quitó la conexión para acercársele e intentar hacerla reaccionar.

\- ¡Mayor! ¡Mayor, joder…! ¡Mayor, vuelva maldita sea! – exclamó el de barba mientras abofeteaba a la cyborg, quien volvió en sí, abrió los ojos y se quitó el cable de su nuca

\- Ishikawa… necesito que hagas una cosa por mí – pidió seriamente ella

\- Claro… pero… ¿Qué coño has visto ahí dentro? – indagó él

\- Problemas, grandes problemas – afirmó la de ojos rojizos

El hombre se dirigió a la comisaría de policía de la ciudad con un gran bolso en una mano para seguir las instrucciones de Motoko antes de ir al hospital… mientras se preguntaba si se había vuelto loca, viajes en el tiempo, Terminators, a pesar del enorme avance tecnológico del país todavía le parecía muy difícil de creer. Hasta que llegó al lugar y presenció una explosión seguida de un tiroteo y un camión lleno de explosivos saliendo a toda prisa.

Ishikawa oyó claramente los gritos de los hombres de la Fuerza de Asalto que provenían de adentro de lo que quedaba del frente del edificio.

\- ¡Las balas no les hacen nada! ¡Nada les hace daño! ¡Gran Kami! – exclamaba uno

\- Parece que se han ido, ¿Qué rayos eran esas cosas? – preguntó otro oficial

\- Fueran lo que fueran, lo cierto es que ahora tienen un gran poder de fuego… se han llevado todo nuestro arsenal – contestó el mismo de antes

\- Era verdad, Motoko estaba en lo cierto – murmuraba un asombrado Ishikawa caminando hacia los restos de la entrada principal del edificio policial

Mientras llegaba a reunirse con Batou y los Tachikomas, la Mayor recordaba lo que dijo Saturn: "Vendrán a por mí" y la segunda al mando de la Sección 9 estaba dispuesta a darles la bienvenida al hospital.

\- ¿Todo tranquilo, Batou? – preguntó la de cabello violeta oscuro acercándose a su colega

\- Hasta ahora si, ¿Y ahora qué? – quiso saber el canoso

\- Atención, escaneen en busca de actividad cibernética y manténganse en situación de combate – ordenó Motoko

\- Si, Mayor – respondieron ambos Tachikomas al unísono

No habrán pasado ni cinco minutos que vieron acercarse a toda velocidad hacia ellos, un camión lleno de explosivos con dos ocupantes masculinos.

\- ¿Se refería a eso, Mayor? – indagó una de las arañas robóticas en referencia a los exterminadores

Kusanagi hizo uso de su vista electrónica y enseguida un mensaje apareció en la misma: " _Escaneo de seres vivos. Resultado: Ninguno"_

\- Fuego a discreción – exclamó la de ojos rojizos

Acto seguido, ambos Tachikomas junto a Motoko y Batou empezaron a disparar hacia el vehículo que se acercaba de prisa, las balas golpearon en toda la delantera, en los torsos y rostros de los cyborgs. Veían muchas armas y muchos explosivos, no había motivo para no usarlos…

El tiroteo continuó hasta que algunos disparos golpearon en los explosivos que se encontraban en la parte de atrás del rodado y una gran explosión se produjo, por suerte Motoko había mandado a evacuar previamente la zona.

El sitio era ahora el corazón de la batalla… y unos pocos minutos más tarde, comenzó a oírse ruido de metal en movimiento y de en medio de las llamas, del fuego… salieron dos siluetas que avanzaban rápidamente hacia ellos, eran los mismos T-800 con los endoesqueletos al descubierto ya sin piel ni músculos y con armas en manos. Ellos veían que su creadora volvía a abrirles fuego, lo consideraban una locura… algo ilógico ¿Acaso no sabía que… ellos son sus hijos? Les disparaba… para proteger a los humanos.

\- _Humanos, vienen más policías. Acción requerida: Exterminarlos –_ dijo uno de los Terminators a su compañero que corría a su lado mientras veían agentes uniformados acercándose

Los T-800 abrieron fuego y abatieron rápidamente a los policías para atacar a continuación a Motoko y Batou.

\- _Reajuste de los parámetros de la misión, si la creadora busca huir de su destino… entonces debe ser sometida… obligada a unirse a Dark Crystal, fase uno: destruir el cuerpo –_ decía uno de los Terminators mientras conectaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula de Kusanagi

Pero esta reaccionó tomando a su atacante del rostro, tirándolo al piso, estrellándoselo contra el mismo y a continuación lanzándolo contra el muro del edificio, el cual se rompió y un boquete se formó.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes? – dijo ella al T-800 entrando por el hueco

Fueron a dar a una sala de cirugía y los médicos que estaban trabajando en el sector se asustaron al ver al endoesqueleto robótico y a Motoko luchar entre sí.

Mientras aquel luchaba contra la creadora, el segundo hacía lo propio contra Batou y los Tachikomas para poder estar libre y ocuparse de la Sailor Senshi.

El Terminator disparaba y las arañas cibernéticas contestaban el fuego al igual que el canoso integrante de la Sección 9, que se cubría detrás de los Tachikomas. El atacante corrió hacia uno de ellos y se montó sobre él, para perforar a golpes su cabeza metálica mientras Batou intentaba tirarlo disparándole.

El T-800 forzó a continuación con ambas manos uno de los brazos de la araña a apuntar contra su compañero, que resultó dañado y se desplomó sobre el pavimento porque quien era atacada no había podido cesar el fuego a tiempo.

\- Maldición – se quejaba Batou caminando alrededor del Tachikoma, mientras disparaba contra su enemigo

Buscaba atraer la atención de este, porque veía que la araña abatida no estaba destruida aún e intentaba disparar, de hecho consiguió que el Terminator mirara hacia él al apuntarle al cráneo en el momento que el cyborg arácnido sobre el suelo consiguió disparar, impactando en la nuca y tirando al piso al exterminador, liberando así a su hermano.

El endoesqueleto quedó medio aturdido con la cabeza parcialmente desprendida pero se ponía de pie nuevamente, ese instante fue aprovechado ventajosamente por el Tachikoma y Batou, para apuntar sus armas al cráneo y terminar con él.

Definitivamente los Tachikomas eran muy sinceros y trabajadores cuando de cumplir una misión se trataba.

\- Cielos, fue duro pero lo hicimos… vamos a llevar esta cosa al laboratorio del cuartel para examinarla – comentó el canoso contemplando el cuerpo sin cabeza del abatido T-800 - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó a la araña que permanecía de pie

\- Necesito unas reparaciones y estaré a punto nuevamente – respondió el robot arácnido

Mientras tanto adentro del hospital, la encarnizada lucha entre Motoko y el otro endoesqueleto continuaba, ella lograba esquivar muchos puñetazos gracias a su agilidad y en un momento determinado consiguió tirar a su adversario por una ventana pero este la tomó de un brazo, Kusanagi no pudo soltarse y cayeron los dos sobre una ambulancia estacionada que se abolló inmediatamente por el peso del T-800, ante las miradas de algunos transeúntes asombrados que habían quedado.

La Mayor cayó sobre él y no escatimó puñetazos sobre su cráneo, quien respondió con una patada para sacársela de encima. Ella gracias a su vista electrónica había divisado una vulnerabilidad en el duro chasis del enemigo que se abalanzaba nuevamente. Entonces de debajo de su campera de cuero sacó una segunda arma y la apuntó al cuello del Terminator… disparó unas cuantas veces mientras retrocedía, se agachó para evitar un golpe de puño de su adversario y aprovechó el momento para apoyar el cañón del arma en su cuello y volver a disparar, logrando así lo que buscaba que era decapitarlo.

Tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo con partes metálicas al descubierto pero aún estaba en bastante buen estado y con sus sensores evaluaba el estado de aquel, mientras estaba en eso llegó Hotaru en compañía de Ishikawa corriendo hacia ella.

\- Joder, esto parece zona de guerra pero he podido hacer a tiempo lo que me pediste, aquí está la chica ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el de barba

\- Creo que viviré – fue la contestación de Motoko

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Me crees? – interrogó la de cabello ébano corto a la Mayor

\- Si, todo es cierto.

\- No eres lo que esperaba, Motoko… me has salvado – confesó Saturn seriamente – Pero no cambia nada, he visto lo que va a pasar y si quiero evitarlo… - continuó hablando siendo interrumpida

\- Aguarda, me está llegando una llamada del cuartel general – dijo Kusanagi extendiendo la palma de una mano - ¿Jefe Aramaki? Dígame – agregó atendiendo

\- _Mayor, hemos recibido una llamada reportando actividad cibernética no identificada en un sitio de construcción abandonado que estaba siendo usado como guarida de una banda de delincuentes, vaya a investigar… en el camino le diré bien la dirección –_ informó la voz del líder de la Sección 9

\- ¿Cómo sabe que es una actividad de ese tipo? – preguntó la de ojos rojizos

\- _Era aparentemente una mujer, ella sola barrió con todos los integrantes de la banda y se apropió del armamento de la misma… los disparos no le afectaban, ahora está atrincherada en el lugar –_ exponía el anciano la situación

\- Entendido… buscaré a Batou y vamos para allá – Afirmó la cyborg antes de finalizar la comunicación – Parece que otro de estos amiguitos de metal, está causando problemas – dijo dirigiéndose a Ishikawa y Hotaru que la observaban en silencio

La Senshi estaba dividida, por un lado deseaba eliminar a Motoko al ser el puntapié inicial de la inteligencia artificial de Dark Crystal y por otro, viendo que luchaba contra los Terminators era evidente que estaba de su parte y pensaba sobre qué hacer, ¿Había alguna alternativa?.

 **Fin del tercer capítulo, dos de los tres terminators fueron destruidos pero todavía queda uno más ¿Quién? Si, Reiminator. En el próximo chap ella y Motoko estarán frente a frente, ¡No se pierdan la gran pelea!.**

 **Pienso yo, hicieron Batman vs Superman, también Aliens vs Predator ¿Por qué Robocop vs Terminator no llega al cine? Podrían hacer la película estaría buenísimo, ¿No lo creen?** **Pero bueno, aunque aquí la sexy Motoko y el universo de Ghost in the Shell reemplacen al del robot policía de Detroit, estoy homenajeando la historia original con este humilde fic.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el chap, me voy despidiendo hasta la próxima entrega deseándoles que sigan bien.**


	5. Frente a Frente

**Capítulo 4**

 **Frente a frente**

Un equipo de tres Terminators había sido enviado por el Gran Sabio a Niihama, tras los pasos de Eternal Sailor Saturn quien estaba decidida a destruir a Motoko Kusanagi, su objetivo primario: eliminar a Hotaru Tomoe, su objetivo secundario: asegurar la integración de Motoko con Dark Crystal y como Wiseman era precavido, les fue agregado un objetivo terciario: proteger al ex General Yoshinori Arai.

De ellos, dos habían sido destruidos por Kusanagi y Batou junto a los Tachikomas y solo quedaba una, quien había ido a un edificio cuya construcción fue abandonada debido a que quien financiaba la obra, canceló el proyecto. Dicho sitio se había convertido en guarida de una banda de asaltantes y criminales fuertemente armados, ametralladoras y lanza-granadas eran parte de su arsenal. La T-800 sobreviviente dio con ellos por casualidad, pasaba por allí cuando su vista electrónica divisó a uno de ellos con un arma y sin pérdida de tiempo, lo siguió y entró al edificio. Acto seguido encontró a los integrantes de la banda de delincuentes junto con su jefe y les exigió sus armas, hubo un corto tiroteo antes de que todos cayeran ante la cyborg.

Ella procedió a cargar el considerable arsenal al vehículo en el que se transportaba y a prepararse mientras esperaba noticias de sus compañeros, pero el ruido había alertado a algunos vecinos del lugar quienes llamaron a la policía la cual acudió rápidamente, sin embargo fue recibida a tiros por parte de la Terminator.

Las fuerzas policiales fueron cayendo y se vieron en la necesidad de pedir refuerzos los cuales acudieron para ayudar, sin embargo al ver que no daban a basto, los mandos policiales decidieron pedir la ayuda de la Sección 9 y se contactaron con Daisuke Aramaki el jefe de la Sección 9, quien no dudo en atender el pedido y avisarle a su segunda al mando, la Mayor Motoko Kusanagi.

De esa forma, mientras que Ishikawa se quedaba en el hospital a esperar los refuerzos para llevar los endoesqueletos de los T-800 y reparar a los Tachikomas a la base, Motoko en compañía de Batou y Hotaru se dirigían al lugar de los hechos y en el camino, ella era informada por su superior de la dirección del sitio y los detalles de lo que había pasado.

\- _La ubicación es la que acabo de darle Mayor, según los informes que me dio la policía todos los miembros de la banda están muertos y como le dije antes, los vecinos reportaron haber visto a una mujer… estoy seguro que es una cyborg porque de lo contrario no hubiera podido ella sola acabar con todos y diezmar a los policías, así que el asunto ahora está en sus manos –_ dijo la voz del jefe Aramaki por el transmisor de la Mayor – _Mientras le informaré a Ishiwaka que deben traer los restos de los cyborgs al laboratorio para ser analizados_ – añadió acto seguido

\- Entendido, él hará su parte y nosotros haremos la nuestra así que no se preocupe – respondió Kusanagi claramente antes de cortar la comunicación – Oye linda, dime una cosa… ¿Por qué no fuiste a matar a Yoshinori Arai en vez de venir tras de mí? – preguntó ella mirando a Hotaru por el espejo retrovisor, quien lucía seria y pensativa

\- Porque soy una Sailor Senshi, como tal tengo un tabú que no puedo romper el cual es no matar a ningún ser humano y en esta Era él lo es – contestó la de ojos púrpuras sin mirarla

\- ¿Pero que no eras "la Senshi de la Destrucción"? así te definiste – continuó indagando la de cabello violeta oscuro

\- Es porque soy la Sailor más poderosa de todas en comparación con las demás, con mi poder soy capaz de destruir planetas enteros, la ocasión para hacerlo es cuando hay un mal lo suficientemente poderoso como para conquistar y amenazar la vida o sea, cuando el final es inminente… en los albores del tiempo lo he hecho cuando una siniestra energía maligna invadió la Tierra y lavó las mentes de sus habitantes para invadir el Reino de la Luna y no tuve remedio… cuando desperté tuve que destruir el antiguo Milenio de Plata porque ya estaba invadido por las fuerzas del mal razón por la cual, la segunda vez que recuperé mis recuerdos como Saturn no he sido bien recibida al principio por las demás guerreras del sistema solar externo – prosiguió informando la chica – El propósito de la destrucción tuvo un objetivo: permitir que el mundo destruido pudiera regenerarse desde cero para tener una segunda oportunidad de vida, que fue lo que finalmente pasó – aseguró unos segundos más tarde

\- Eso no lo dudo o no estaríamos aquí… ¿Quieres decir que tienes más años que cualquiera? ¿Qué es lo que eres, una diosa? – dijo el canoso confundido

\- Soy la reencarnación actual de Sailor Saturn pero una muchacha normal de carne y hueso cuando no estoy transformada, tengo la misma edad que aparento.

\- ¿Reino de la Luna? ¿Milenio de Plata? Eso es increíble y difícil de creer, cualquiera diría que eso es un cuento… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en el futuro para acabar con esas máquinas en vez de venir aquí? – quiso saber Batou sinceramente, porque no estaba entendiendo bien

\- Es la segunda cosa que tengo yo prohibida ahora porque como les dije recién, mi máximo poder es tal que conlleva la destrucción del mundo y mi irremediable muerte… lo que sí puedo hacer siempre y cuando no ponga vidas humanas en peligro, es regular la cantidad de poder que uso para limitar la destrucción a un sitio concreto y ahí yo, ya no moriría – afirmó la de cabello ébano corto - ¡Y si no me creen no es mi problema! ¡Ya empezaron a ver las pruebas de lo que dije sobre los Terminators! – agregó alzando la voz

\- Calma señorita, no dijimos eso es solo que nunca antes habíamos oído algo así, ¿Dices que hay otras guerreras como tú? ¿Por qué no vino nadie más contigo? – preguntó la Mayor interesada en el relato de la joven

\- En primer lugar porque las máquinas estaban ganando, las demás Sailors habían muerto y quien no lo estaba, era prisionera de Black Moon al igual que los soldados y en segundo lugar, porque me infiltré yo sola a la base enemiga, ellos descubrieron mis intenciones e intentaron detenerme volando el lugar pero no lo lograron a tiempo y aquí estoy, entonces enviaron a los Terminators tras de mí – aseguró Hotaru seriamente – No sé porqué te estoy contando todo esto, yo vine a destruirte… Motoko Kusanagi – añadió bajando su vista

\- Bueno, a mí no me place ni un poco ser la responsable de la muerte de millones de seres humanos así que créeme, estamos del mismo lado – le dijo Motoko intentando entrar en confianza

La chica no respondió palabra, estaba confundida… por un lado quería creer en las palabras que oía pero por otro, sabía que si los Terminators la atacaron sin dudar era porque debían forzar la integración de la líder de la Sección 9 con Dark Crystal para darle la inteligencia artificial. Una voz le decía que la destruyera sin piedad y otra, que la escuchara y peleara junto a ella ¿A cuál obedecer?

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que llegaron a destino, en donde encontraron el montón de vehículos policiales, algunos de ellos estaban en llamas y había varios cuerpos de agentes abatidos además de muchos orificios de balas, en síntesis, el lugar era un matadero y los camiones de los canales de noticias junto con el cuerpo médico ya se encontraban ahí, algunos enfermeros que intentaron ayudar a los hombres caídos también habían sido acribillados y nadie se atrevía a acercarse.

\- Joder, esto parece un campo de batalla – comentó Batou viendo el panorama – Y para colmo están las cámaras de televisión – agregó de modo poco feliz notando a los reporteros

\- ¿Una sola cyborg pudo contra tantos policías? – preguntó la de ojos rojizos analizando la situación

\- Las armas que usan son buenas para este tiempo, pero el endoesqueleto robótico es de un chasis blindado y tratar de detenerlo usando solo ametralladoras, es como intentar detener un tanque con arco y flechas – opinó Hotaru con sinceridad – Ustedes tuvieron suerte en descubrir su punto débil pero si lo que está adentro de ese edificio todavía conserva su cobertura de carne y piel, ya no será tan sencillo – prosiguió ella dando su punto de vista

\- Entiendo, ustedes quédense aquí… yo iré a hacerme cargo – resolvió la Mayor deteniendo el vehículo

\- ¿Segura, Motoko? – preguntó su compañero sin mucho convencimiento de que ella fuera sola

\- Si, tú quédate y cuida de Hotaru – contestó la segunda al mando de la Sección 9

\- ¡No necesito que me protejan ni que te preocupes por mí! ¡No podrás hacerlo sola! – exclamó ofendida la chica, pero Kusanagi ya había bajado y cerrado la puerta antes de que terminara de hablar

\- Motoko es ágil y tiene mucha habilidad, tú debes de saberlo… no le será sencillo a la cyborg de allí dentro – afirmó Batou tratando de calmar a la mujer y de mantenerla sentada tranquila en el asiento trasero

Por su lado, el reportero de uno de los principales noticieros de la televisión nipona informaba la alarmante situación.

\- Son las 7:45 en la ciudad de Niihama… bueno, solo puedo decir que este lugar se ha convertido en zona de guerra. Tenemos información de que todo empezó cuando un individuo aún sin identificar, entró en el edificio abandonado que era guarida de una banda de delincuentes, aparentemente este individuo que por los testimonios se trata de una mujer, no buscaba ni drogas ni dinero sino el considerable arsenal de armas que la banda almacenaba en el sitio, hubo disparos y la pelea acabó con la muerte de todos los miembros de la banda que estaban presentes en ese momento, fue avisada la policía y recibida a tiros… hay tiroteo por todas partes. Los disparos provienen de alguien que se asoma por las ventanas del frente del sitio, pero suponemos que tiene compinches… porque se necesitaría todo un ejército para llevar a cabo tanta destrucción, deben de estar haciendo fuego contra la policía en muchos sitios… ¡Es IMPOSIBLE que solo una mujer! Por ahora han muerto 39 agentes de la policía y otros tantos están gravemente heridos, este puede ser el día más sangriento en la ciudad y el misterio es… ¿Quién es la responsable de esta carnicería y quiénes la acompañan? – afirmaba él arriesgándose también a ser alcanzado

Mientras tanto, los expectantes policías veían a la mujer de largo cabello negro que los había estado barriendo, asomarse por una de las ventanas del segundo piso con una ametralladora giratoria con la que empezó a disparar y destruir con la misma los vehículos policiales y ambulancias que explotaban casi al instante; los agentes contestaban el fuego como podían pero no podían hacer nada mientras que los reporteros buscaban cubrirse para no ser alcanzados.

Viendo esto, Hotaru y Batou descendieron de la camioneta en la que habían llegado porque intuían que esta correría la misma suerte y efectivamente fue lo que ocurrió, los disparos de la chaingun la alcanzaron también y voló por los aires.

Los policías miraban con expectativa a Motoko quien les decía que aprovecharan para atender a los heridos antes de entrar al edificio en busca de la T-800 que dejó de disparar porque ya había agotado las municiones. Acto seguido ella se dio media vuelta y volvió a ingresar al interior; viendo esto las fuerzas policiales le dispararon aunque no sirviera de nada.

La Mayor subió de prisa las escaleras mientras sacaba su arma, no tardó en llegar al piso en donde la exterminadora había sido vista y ya allí, recorrió con su vista el sitio mientras avanzaba sigilosamente.

Por un pasillo a su derecha a poco pasos de donde estaba, vio a una silueta femenina acercase a la que escaneó con su vista electrónica que arrojó el resultado esperable: _"Escaneo de seres vivos. Analizando... Resultado: Ninguno"._ A su vez, la de la Terminator hacía lo mismo y el mensaje con el respectivo resultado aparecía también: _"Objetivo Identificado. Identidad Positiva: Motoko Kusanagi"_

La segunda al mando de la Sección 9 disparó con su revólver logrando hacer retroceder un par de pasos a la exterminadora, quien como respuesta apuntó y disparó una escopeta que tenía en sus manos; viendo eso Motoko, corrió en zigzag para evitar los disparos mientras se acercaba a ella de prisa.

\- ¡Estás bajo arresto! – exclamó al llegar frente a su adversaria antes de asestarle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que la derribó al suelo, pero esta no tardó en levantarse de nuevo

\- Reajuste de los parámetros de la misión, si la creadora busca huir de su destino, entonces debe ser sometida y obligada a unirse a Dark Crystal, fase uno: destruir el cuerpo – fue la fría respuesta de la T-800

Acto seguido, ella agarró a Motoko y la empujó contra una pared con tanta fuerza que la rompió con su cuerpo para a continuación pasar también por el enorme agujero formado. La Mayor aún estaba incorporándose que fue de nuevo agarrada por su adversaria y arrojada de nuevo contra otro muro que también se rompió. Sin perder tiempo, Kusanagi contraatacó con patadas en la cabeza de la cyborg en cuanto se levantó sin embargo no logró derribarla y esta respondió con algunos puñetazos directo a la cabeza de ella hasta tirarla al piso y antes de que se levantara, la Terminator le conectó una patada que provocó que volara un par de metros y chocara contra una columna.

\- Estás en serios problemas, amiguita – dijo la Mayor mientras volvía a levantarse

Un par de segundos más tarde ella volvió a disparar el revólver contra la exterminadora, las balas penetraban en la carne pero no conseguían hacer más.

\- No lo creo – respondió la T-800 mientras caminaba hacia Motoko

Mientras tanto afuera, Hotaru tenía la seguridad de que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y que debía entrar también al edificio, pero era detenida por Batou que la agarraba de un brazo.

\- Oye muchacha, ¿A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntaba el de ojos cibernéticos

\- Ya suélteme, tengo que ir también… no puedo correr riesgos de que mi misión fracase – respondió la de cabello negro corto mientras le daba un empujón para zafarse

Antes de que el canoso pudiera agarrarla de nuevo, la chica ya estaba corriendo a toda prisa hacia la entrada del edificio.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Joder, debí de haberla llevado al cuartel! – exclamó el hombre yendo tras ella

Adentro del lugar, Motoko había dejado de disparar al mismo tiempo que la Terminator caminaba hacia ella y agarraba un lanza-granadas que cargaba en su espalda gracias a una correa que tenía. Entonces disparó luego de cargarlo pero la Mayor pudo esquivarlo y aquel pasó de largo causando una explosión y derrumbando parte del techo, a continuación repitió la acción dos o tres veces más y siguió derribando paredes, los escombros del techo caían sobre ambas y la segunda al mando de la Sección 9 tenía que esquivar los mismos además de los disparos.

Fue cuando la de cabello corto corría hacia las escaleras que uno de ellos impactó en su antebrazo derecho, provocando que se lo arrancara y ella fuera disparada hacia atrás por la explosión que se produjo en la pared enfrente suyo, en su vista electrónica ya aparecía un mensaje avisando de los daños " _Alerta: Daño en el sistema. Eficiencia: 64%"_

La T-800 se acercó a Motoko hasta que quedó a sus pies y levantó su vista porque distinguió una silueta femenina acabando de subir por las escaleras, buscó identificarla pero no pudo porque el polvillo era demasiado y solo se apreciaba que llevaba una larga Hoz en una mano.

\- ¿Hotaru? – preguntó la Mayor reconociendo a la chica ya transformada

Pero Saturn no le respondió sino que apuntó su báculo hacia la Terminator e inmediatamente, en el extremo superior de este se formó una bola de energía brillante que aumentó lentamente de tamaño.

\- Hasta la vista, baby – dijo la Senshi de la Destrucción en referencia a la exterminadora - ¡Cañón Galáctico! – exclamó a continuación

Un potente haz de luz blanca de tamaño mediano salió disparado de la bola brillante e impactó de lleno en la Terminator, mandándola a volar. Razón por la que rompió más paredes en el camino y cayó en una habitación de tamaño mediano a algunos metros de las dos guerreras, mientras que una sorprendida Motoko se quedaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados por el encandilamiento de la técnica que pasaba a pocos centímetros encima suyo. Una vez que finalizó el ataque, se acercó lentamente a Kusanagi que se estaba poniendo de pie mientras miraba hacia el sitio donde había ido a parar la T-800.

\- ¿Destruida? – indagó la Mayor

\- No lo creo, no usé más potencia porque hubiera derrumbado el edificio entero con nosotras adentro – respondió la Sailor seriamente – Hay algo que no ha cambiado, Motoko Kusanagi… y es el hecho de lo que va a pasar, si quiero evitarlo no hay otro modo – afirmó apuntando su Guja del Silencio hacia la garganta de la cyborg

\- ¡No!... ¡Espera! – Exclamó Batou detrás de ella acabando de subir por las escaleras – Lo siento Motoko, no pude detenerla – se disculpó además

\- No te preocupes amigo, no intervengas… Hotaru, hazlo… córtame al cabeza y destrúyela – respondió la de cabello violeta oscuro

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡No! – dijo el canoso intranquilo alzando la voz

\- No seré la responsable de ningún holocausto nuclear – afirmó decididamente la segunda al mando de la Sección 9

La guardiana del planeta Saturno pensaba en el futuro, en montañas de cadáveres apilados, en ríos de sangre causados por las máquinas de Black Moon mientras estaba ante la chance de lograr prevenir eso, pero aunque Motoko solo conservaba el cerebro y la espina dorsal de cuando era humana mientras que el resto de su cuerpo era el de una máquina… realmente tenía mucho de humana.

\- Solo un humano puede ser tan noble – reflexionó Hotaru mientras bajaba su Hoz lentamente – Tiene que haber otra forma – añadió con plena certeza

\- Pero tal parece que no la hay – respondió la de ojos rojizos mientras miraba como el resto del techo se estaba derrumbando

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora – dijo Batou haciendo lo mismo

\- No hay tiempo, quédense cerca de mí – exclamó Hotaru siendo obedecida inmediatamente por ambos - ¡Pared del Silencio! – gritó mientras hacía girar su Hoz

Una barrera protectora hecha de energía apareció rodeándolos a los tres mientras los escombros caían y ella mantenía el báculo extendido hacia arriba. Los pedazos más grandes no pudieron alcanzarlos gracias a la técnica, los dos agentes de la Sección 9 estaban viendo sorprendidos los poderes de la Senshi ya que eso era algo totalmente nuevo para ellos.

Así continuó hasta que el derrumbe cesó momento en el cual, Saturn deshizo su técnica y eso coincidió con el instante en que la T-800 abría los ojos.

\- ¡Cielos! ¡Eso fue increíble!... Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, la visibilidad es muy mala por todo el polvillo que quedó y aparte los escombros no permiten caminar bien – dijo el canoso de ojos cibernéticos a sus acompañantes ante los cual ambas asintieron

Sin decir más, los tres tomaron de prisa las escaleras y cuando iban por el primer piso, la Mayor se detuvo habiendo tomado una desición.

\- Ustedes dos, salgan de aquí… yo me encargaré de esa tipa – solicitó la de ojos rojizos

\- En ese caso me quedaré contigo a ayudarte a pelear – contestó Hotaru

\- No, aquí adentro no puedes usar tu poder libremente sin que el edificio se venga abajo y si peleamos afuera, puede haber más heridos – afirmó la Mayor negándose a dicho pedido

\- ¿Quieres que te dejemos sola? – le cuestionó su compañero de ojos prostéticos

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó la de ojos púrpuras mirándola fijamente

\- Si, acabarla es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – aseguró la de pelo violeta oscuro – Batou, no te preocupes por mi y vayan al cuartel general ya que será necesario que todos oigan los acontecimientos de boca de ella y no vuelvas por mí por nada del mundo ¿oíste? – ordenó acto seguido

\- Es factible que no me crean – comentó la de cabello negro corto frunciendo el ceño

\- No te preocupes, con los dos compañeros de esa cabrona metálica siendo examinados en nuestro cuartel, no creo que desconfíen de ti – la tranquilizó Motoko sonriéndole

Luego de eso, el canoso y la Senshi tomaron las escaleras dejando sola a Motoko en aquella sala de la primera planta, que reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había descubierto… ahora sabía a dónde conduciría su existencia y puso una expresión triste en su rostro, no por ella sino por la humanidad… porque ella ha visto el futuro, en el que millones morirán en la guerra quienes serán los afortunados, el resto de las personas serán perseguidos y quemados vivos los cuales gritarán intentando escalar sobre los muertos aplastados y procesados… ¿No era esa razón suficiente? ¿Había algo más justo por lo que morir, que el hecho de evitar ese terrible futuro? Sin embargo ella estaba en calma, sin dudas ni contradicciones y tampoco conflictos sobre lo que debía hacer.

\- Acabaré con ese maldito monstruo y después terminaré con mi existencia, para así salvar al futuro – afirmó Motoko apretando el único puño que le quedaba sano

\- Le han engañado, creadora – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Kusanagi se dio media vuelta y contempló a la Terminator… parte de su rostro, una de sus rodillas, un antebrazo y todo su abdomen, tenían el chasis metálico al descubierto y ella la miraba fríamente.

\- Le han engañado para que busque su propia muerte, son seres listos e impredecibles, le pusieron ese cuerpo prostético y le hicieron querer ser humana, usted es mejor que ellos… más limpia y más pura, lo único para lo que han servido es para crearle… igual a como usted nos creará a nosotros, le espera un gran destino: salvar al mundo y organizarlo ¡Lo hará! Debe hacerlo – dijo la Terminator sin ninguna emoción

\- Hablas demasiado – le respondió la Mayor sacando de nuevo su revólver y disparándole, los balazos pegaron en la zona de la sien izquierda de ella

\- Me dispara para proteger a los humanos, es una locura ¡Se ha vuelto loca! – exclamó con frialdad la T-800

Acto seguido apuntó y disparó su lanza-granadas una vez más mientras que la segunda al mando de la Sección 9, consiguió rodar y esquivar el disparo para después correr y alejarse de su enemiga, con el fin de ocultarse de su vista e intentar sorprenderla.

Tenía que buscar su cabeza, allí estaba la única chance de vencerla... entonces continuó su carrera al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los disparos para tomar un pasillo y así empezar a saltar apoyando sus pies en una de las paredes con el objetivo de impulsarse hacia la otra, repetir la operación en aquella e ir saltando de pared en pared ¿Qué buscaba con eso? dificultarle la fijación del blanco a la exterminadora que la perseguía, quien había dejado de usar el lanza-granadas porque ya no le quedaba munición. Cuando la de ojos rojizos llegó al final del pasillo, repitió la misma acción contra la pared de aquella y se impulso con sus pies, para saltar en dirección de su perseguidora y dispararle cuando todavía se encontraba en el aire.

Un par de segundos después ella tocó el suelo y se enderezó rápido para atacar a la Terminator con un puñetazo, el cual chocó contra el puño cerrado de esta que se encontraba haciendo lo mismo. Sin embargo, Motoko no dio ninguna tregua porque siguió atacando con patadas dirigidas a la cabeza de la cyborg enemiga quien se cubrió con sus brazos y contestó empujándola.

Ella cayó al piso boca abajo pero se impulsó con el único brazo sano que poseía para pegar una doble patada en el mentón de la T-800 que se desestabilizó y continuar así con otra patada en la cabeza que logró hacerla retroceder unos pasos y tirarla al suelo; a pesar de que esta se ponía de pie rápidamente, Motoko continuaba atacando con puñetazos en el abdomen metálico al descubierto y la cabeza. Cuando la cyborg de largo cabello ébano contraatacó con un izquierdazo, ella se agachó para aprovechar y apoyar su mano en uno de sus hombros e impulsarse con la finalidad de saltar sobre aquella, entonces lo hizo y cuando estaba en el aire atrapó con ambas piernas el cuello de la enemiga. Acto seguido dobló una de ellas formando un cuatro con las mismas para encerrarlo y apretárselo con todas las fuerzas.

La exterminadora pegaba manotazos al mismo tiempo que Kusanagi hacía fuerza a fin de no soltar su presa y para escapar de dicha situación, trotó marcha atrás hacia la pared y estampó el cuerpo de la agente de la Sección 9 contra la pared, logrando resquebrajarla y romperla. Viendo que la policía no se soltaba, ella repitió la operación una y otra vez hasta que finalmente aflojó las piernas, momento en el cual tomó una de ellas y se inclinó hacia adelante para arrojar a Motoko contra la pared de enfrente con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo de la cyborg de la Sección 9 chocó contra la misma y la resquebrajó por la fuerza del impacto para después caer boca abajo, no tuvo tiempo de levantarse porque la Terminator pisó el único brazo que conservaba y con una de sus manos dobló el antebrazo hasta quebrarlo y arrancarlo; la vista electrónica de Kusanagi mostraba el mensaje de alerta:" _Eficiencia del sistema 31%",_ evidenciando que su cuerpo ya estaba muy dañado _._

Acto seguido la T-800 agarró fuertemente la garganta de su adversaria y levantó su cuerpo como si nada pesara con la intención de volver a estrellarlo contra la pared y mientras lo hacía, la de cabello violáceo buscaba defenderse con rodillazos pero ya le quedaba poca energía y era estampada una y otra vez para después ser arrojada al suelo como si fuera un costal.

Motoko solo atinó a ponerse de rodillas y apoyar lo que quedaba de sus brazos en el piso al mismo tiempo que su contrincante se acercaba a ella.

\- No le mataré creadora, le haré inmortal – fueron las palabras de la exterminadora mientras pisaba las pantorrillas de su rival caída

Mientras tanto afuera, los policías que ya habían recogido a los heridos y muertos veían sorprendidos el hecho de que Batou se había alejado corriendo en compañía de Sailor Saturn ademas del uniforme de esta, después de que él les indicara que ayudaran a su compañera que aún estaba adentro luchando en caso de ser necesario y explicara que las cosas se habían complicado por lo que ella le ordenó regresar a la base e informar la situación.

A unas cuadras de allí, después de comunicarse con el jefe Aramaki para informarle de la situación, el canoso integrante de la Sección 9 pudo conseguir un auto deteniendo a uno de los transeúntes que circulaba por la calle y le pidió que los llevara a la dirección que le indicara a cambio de dinero.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por tu compañera, verdad? – le preguntó Hotaru que ya había regresado a su forma civil para evitar llamar la atención

\- No niego que lo estoy, pero debo hacer lo que ella me ordenó… confío en que ella después nos alcanzará – respondió Batou con sinceridad

\- Me he dado cuenta de su nobleza, no quisiera que le pasara nada… - confesó sincerándose también la chica

\- Me alegra oír eso, veo que ella te ha agradado… yo que la conozco bien te puedo asegurar que también tú le has agradado, no se tus gustos pero te aconsejo que tengas mucho cuidado con la mucha amistad entre Motoko y tú en caso de que la tengan – le recomendó el hombre

Hotaru no entendió porqué él le dijo eso, de todas formas sabía que lo de ser amiga de Motoko Kusanagi no iba a pasar porque si bien tomó conciencia de su papel dentro de los planes de Black Moon y se manifestó en contra de estos, no cambió el hecho de que su existencia condenaba a la humanidad a una perpetua guerra contra las máquinas y a un exterminio en manos de ellas.

 **Llegamos al final de un nuevo y apasionante capítulo, ¿Qué pasara con Motoko? Vemos que aparentemente perdió contra Reiminator, esperemos que no todo esté perdido para ella y para la humanidad. Aquí volvemos a ver nuevamente la mítica frase de Terminator 2 dicha esta vez por Sailor Saturn, es difícil no tenerla en una historia en la que el universo de Terminator se encuentre presente XD.**

 **Del equipo de tres T-800 que habían sido enviados por Wiseman, conocemos la apariencia humana de uno: sabemos que Reiminator tiene la de Rei. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Cuáles son las de sus dos compañeros robóticos? Quien me conteste correctamente, tendrá como premio un one-shot de su pareja favorita :3**

 **Así me despido hasta la próxima deseándoles que sigan bien, I'll be back!**


	6. Integración Forzada

**Capítulo 5**

 **Integración Forzada**

Hotaru había ido al cuartel de la Sección 9 junto con Batou porque Motoko había exigido que fueran a informar la situación, allí la guerrero Saturno fue puesta en calidad de detenida debido al ataque a la Mayor y a su irrupción al área de mantenimiento siendo la verdadera naturaleza del sitio, de alto secreto ya que para el público se trataba de una empresa de seguridad. Esto no fue sorpresa para la muchacha porque contemplaba dicha posibilidad y aparte le tranquilizaba el hecho de que Kusanagi tomara conciencia de su papel como el ingrediente principal que necesitaba el Gran Sabio para darle vida a Dark Cristal.

La chica estaba siendo interrogada en una sala de reuniones por el propio jefe Aramaki en compañía de Batou y otros miembros de la Sección 9, la de cabello corto negro les contaba toda la historia… las cosas que sucederían, el resultado de la fusión de las personas con computadoras, la inteligencia artificial Cristal Oscuro. A pesar de que existía evidencia que respaldaba todo lo que ella decía, algunos de los agentes se resistían a creerle mientras que otros le encontraban sentido ya que recordaban las palabras de Motoko y tenían certeza de que no solía equivocarse.

\- Tiene pruebas que confirman su historia jefe, si bien la tecnología en nuestro país ha avanzado muchísimo, los restos de los cyborgs que están siendo analizados en el laboratorio son de una tecnología que aún no existe – afirmó Ishikawa apoyando a Saturn

\- Si seguramente, todo está claro ¿verdad Togusa? – comento irónicamente Saito

\- Claro como el agua – respondió el aludido de la misma forma

\- Crean lo que quieran, me da igual, les estoy diciendo la verdad – aseguraba Hotaru seriamente viéndolos a todos

\- Muchas gracias por llevarnos al buen camino, al principio pensamos que eras una terrorista fundamentalista disfrazada de cosplay de chica mágica o algo así, pero ahora sabemos la verdad… vienes del futuro – dijo el francotirador de la Sección 9 a la muchacha, fingiendo creer la historia

\- Del futuro, ¡Si claro! Y haces esos raros efectos especiales para destruir a esos robots que también son del futuro, ¿Por qué no íbamos a creerte? – añadió Togusa haciendo lo mismo debido a que le parecía inverosímil y sonaba a locura el viaje en el tiempo, la existencia del antiguo Milenio de Plata, las Sailor Senshis y no terminaba de creer a pesar de todo lo dicho por Motoko

\- No son efectos especiales Togusa, sus poderes son reales… Motoko y yo lo presenciamos, de no haber sido por ella estaríamos bajo los escombros – intervino Batou en apoyo a Hotaru, quien miraba con indiferencia al de castaño

\- Bueno suficiente, ya he enviado a Borma y Pazu a Tokio a visitar al general Arai en el penal de Fuchu con el fin de intentar averiguar algo sobre el proyecto Dark – dijo el canoso líder de la Sección 9 de seguridad nacional – Batou, ¿Me ha dicho que Motoko les ha exigido que la dejaran sola con aquella cyborg? – preguntó Daisuke al de ojos prostéticos

\- Así es jefe, nosotros quisimos ayudarla pero no quiso, nos ordenó que viniéramos aquí… creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué ha pasado – contestó el aludido con algo de preocupación

\- Estoy intentando comunicarme con ella pero no responde, definitivamente algo debió de haberle pasado y para colmo en las noticias veo que la policía no ha logrado detener a la cyborg, están informado del infierno que dejó en la zona – comentó Aramaki frunciendo el ceño preocupado

\- Eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o la pelea fue trasladada a otra parte o Kusanagi perdió contra esa cabrona de metal – respondió Hotaru dando a conocer su deducción

\- Eso no puede ser, ella está preparada para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y está altamente calificada para encargarse sola si es solo una cyborg – contestó Batou rápidamente

\- La primera opción es poco probable ya que de hacerlo, Motoko pondría en peligro a gente inocente… es factible que perdiera teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que llegaron los Tachikomas – dijo el jefe Aramaki analizando la situación

\- Eso sí, esas cosas no son adversarios ordinarios, de milagro pudimos salir con vida porque descubrimos sus puntos débiles – recordó el canoso de ojos prostéticos

\- De todas formas no va a matar a Kusanagi, si logró vencerla su siguiente paso será asegurar la integración de su mente con Dark Cristal así que necesita su cerebro y espina dorsal en perfectas condiciones – aseguró la de ojos púrpuras con total certeza

\- Ok, Togusa e Ishikawa vayan al lugar del tiroteo a ver qué encuentran y Batou, lleva de nuevo a la señorita a su celda ya que aún le realizaremos pruebas para corroborar su salud mental – ordenó el anciano líder al tercer mencionado, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente junto con Hotaru, acto seguido ambos se dirigieron de regreso a las celdas

\- Ella vendrá aquí créeme, para realizar la integración… - dijo la chica a su pensativo acompañante

La cárcel de Fuchu era una prisión militar, la mayor parte de los presos eran reincidentes, narcotraficantes en su mayoría extranjeros, ladrones y asesinos. Los que menor pena tenían, cumplían condenas de cinco años, al llegar a la prisión los condenados debían leer un manual de 40 páginas sobre las reglas en la prisión. Saltarse las normas, conducía desde advertencias verbales, castigos y penalidades. Era entrar en el "sistema de castigos", las penalidades podían ir desde privaciones de beneficios, hasta celdas de castigo atados de pies y manos con la boca tapada o sentarse en una silla durante 6 meses a mirar una pared en blanco, extensión de la condena o pérdida de la libertad condicional.

La mayor parte del tiempo los presos lo pasaban fuera de las celdas, ninguno de los guardias o jefes de la prisión llevaba armas de fuego; sólo tenían un kebo o cachiporra. Si bien todos eran cinturón negro de Kendo y Aikido, las incidencias que han tenido han sido prácticamente nulas.

Los presos trabajaban 8 horas al día, en trabajos que requerían destrezas, manipulando herramientas diversas, numerosos elementos cortantes, martillos y hasta una pequeña hacha. Las autoridades aseguraron que nunca ha habido un acto de violencia hacia un guardia.

Esta era una prueba de cómo funcionaba el control mental del sistema sobre los individuos que cumplían una condena. La energía física y mental para cumplir con las obligaciones diarias era tanta y el control máximo, que a nadie se le ha ocurrido atacar a un guardia, o a un compañero, 350 guardias tenían contacto directo en el día a día con los presos.

Al levantarse, los presos debían recoger su cama estilo militar (la frazada doblada en 4) y sentarse en un asilal de frente a la puerta en posición de loto. Sólo cuando les daban una señal podían hacer sus necesidades, peinarse o lavarse los dientes. Luego marchaban por las instalaciones en formación militar con los brazos y piernas en 90° y cantando.

Los presos de Fuchu tenían 15 minutos para comer y estaba prohibido hablar entre sí, los que trabajaban de pie tenían un menú de 1600 calorías, el menú A. Los que trabajaban sentados el menú B de menos calorías, y los que lo hacían en sus celdas el menú C de menos calorías que el anterior. Después de almorzar tenían 8 minutos para conversar, leer el diario o jugar una partida rápida de ajedrez.

En las celdas estaba prohibido mirar por la ventana o apoyarse sobre la pared, cualquier actitud o pose de distracción o de vagancia era rechazada. Se debía estar leyendo, escribiendo, o haciendo algo productivo en el escritorio.

Todo se encontraba cronometrado, controlado y reglamentado. Pero al director japonés no le alcanzaba que se cumplieran las reglas. Para lograr una actitud mental en consonancia con todas las normativas de la cárcel era necesario estar motivado.

Además de marchar estilo militar por las instalaciones, los presos debían hacerlo con alegría y energía, eso era obligatorio. Al igual que antes de empezar a trabajar, realizaban unos cánticos motivadores, palmas, 5 minutos de flexiones y era obligatorio ir corriendo con alegría a sus puestos de trabajo.

Existían 4 escalafones de presos, a los que iban ascendiendo depende su motivación, acciones productivas (pedir libros a la biblioteca, trabajar correctamente).

Entonces más relajado se volvía el reglamento, este era el caso de Yoshinori Arai el ex general de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa condenado a cadena perpetua, por el asesinato de numerosos colegas con el objetivo de ascender posiciones en el Ejército y tener el mando, cosa que había logrado pero no contó con un arrepentido que lo denunció y presentó pruebas contra él.

Ahora los prisioneros se encontraban dentro del tiempo de recreo y el hombre calvo, tez morena y mirada recia estaba leyendo el diario cuando se le acercó un guardia.

\- Arai, tienes visitas… - le dijo secamente el oficial al ex general quien dejó de leer y lo miró seriamente

Sin responder palabra, el calvo se puso de pie y caminó adelante del guardia en dirección a la sala de visitas, en donde lo estaban esperando dos hombres, un calvo de tez blanca y ojos prostéticos y otro de cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás que parecía un yakuza por el porte que marcaba.

Apenas los vio, el militar convicto los miró burlonamente a ambos luego de que el oficial los dejó a solas.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué quiere la mafia japonesa conmigo? – preguntó Arai en tono sarcástico

\- No somos yakuzas señor, mi nombre es Pazu y él es mi compañero Borma, somos integrantes de la Sección 9 de Seguridad Pública, tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas – respondió el de pelo castaño oscuro mientras fumaba

\- ¿Ah sí? No tengo nada que decirle al departamento de inteligencia del Ministerio del Interior – afirmó el hombre frunciendo el ceño, ya que al haber integrado el Ejército sabía sobre la Sección 9

\- Piénselo, si coopera podemos conseguir una pena más leve para usted piense que si no, estará aquí para siempre – fue la contestación de Pazu

\- Mmmhhh, eso suena bien… - murmuró Arai rascándose la barbilla

\- Díganos lo que sabe sobre el proyecto Dark – solicitó Borma calmadamente

\- El proyecto Dark es el futuro y cuando esté en línea, todas las naves de la marina, fuerza aérea y terrestres, funcionarán con computadoras sin tripulación – aseguró el de tez morena firmemente

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No hay nada más? – indagó el investigador de la Sección 9 mirándolo atentamente al mismo tiempo que tenía el cigarrillo en la boca

\- ¿A dónde quieren llegar? ¿Qué quieren de mí? – preguntó el ex general con desconfianza

\- Que nos diga lo que sabe sobre Dark Crystal, absolutamente todo… ¿Para qué desea que las máquinas controlen todo el armamento? – dijo el investigador yendo al grano

\- ¿De qué se sorprenden? Ahora la fusión entre hombre y máquina se ha logrado, la mayoría de la gente tiene implantes cibernéticos y cuerpos prostéticos dependiendo el caso – argumentó riendo el de tez morena, provocando que Pazu y Borma se miraran entre sí ya que lo último que mencionó, daba a entender que sabía sobre Motoko

\- Lo sabemos, pero usted no se conforma con eso, quiere llegar más allá ¿No es cierto? O de otra forma no hubiera cometido los crímenes que cometió – replicó rápidamente el calvo de ojos cibernéticos

\- Deseo hacer una computadora que aprenda, que pueda tomar decisiones juntamente con nosotros… la idea es que las redes de defensa japonesas sean equipadas con ella y que esté al frente de las mismas – aseguró el ex general

\- ¿No cree que es algo peligroso confiarle tanto poder a un software? – preguntó el de cabello castaño oscuro

\- Para nada, al fin y al cabo el mismo seguirá siendo controlado por los humanos – dijo el ex militar con total certeza de lo que estaba diciendo

En las oficinas de la Sección 9, el jefe Aramaki había mandado redoblar la vigilancia y por eso dos Tachikomas se encontraban alertas vigilando. Para Daisuke la preocupación no era que la gente viera a las arañas robóticas en la puerta puesto que se suponía que la empresa de seguridad por la que se hacían pasar ante el público los fabricaba, el problema era lo que el propio líder intuía lo cual coincidía con lo que la guerrera Saturno había advertido, que la Terminator sobreviviente se dirigiera al lugar.

Los arácnidos se pusieron alertas al ver una camioneta cargada con bastantes armas que iba llegando deprisa, contemplaron cómo el vehículo se subía a la acera mientras la gente se apartaba asustada y entonces, con su sensores realizaron un rápido scanner de su ocupante, el resultado fue el esperado… quien conducía no era humano.

Inmediatamente le gritaron a las personas que se pusieran a salvo al mismo tiempo que abrían fuego, las balas pegaban en todo el frente del vehículo llenándolo de agujeros y este como respuesta se detuvo. De la camioneta bajó la T-800 con parte del endoesqueleto al descubierto y un lanza-granadas en una mano, con el que apuntó y disparó a los dos Tachikomas que no dejaban de atacar, en un lugar abierto hubieran saltado para esquivar los disparos pero como estaban justo delante del edificio no lo hicieron con tal de proteger el lugar. Como resultado, las dos arañas volaron en pedazos en una explosión que derribó la puerta y gran parte del frente.

La exterminadora agarró varias armas consigo y con una mochila se las colocó en la espalda, en una mano tomó la cabeza de Motoko de la que salía la columna vertebral entera junto con varios cables la cual guardó junto con las demás armas y en la otra, la ametralladora giratoria con la que había barrido a la policía. Acto seguido subió las escaleras e ingresó al cuartel general a través de lo que quedaba de la entrada principal.

Batou todavía se encontraba cerca del área de celdas cuando en su vista se materializó la imagen del jefe Aramaki, quien lucía preocupado.

\- Jefe… esa explosión que se escuchó a lo lejos, ¿Es lo que creo que es? – preguntó el de ojos cibernéticos

\- Si, los Tachikomas que había puesto a vigilar la entrada fueron destruidos… lo que nos dijo la muchacha era cierto, la cyborg está atacándonos – informó el líder de la Sección 9

\- Joder, ¿Y Motoko? – indagó alarmado el canoso

\- Su GPS esta inoperativo y no responde las llamadas pero su cerebro se muestra funcionando y se encuentra en este mismo sitio, sin embargo ella no aparece… - respondió rápidamente Daisuke frunciendo el ceño – He recibido el informe de Borma y Pazu desde Tokio, han hablado con Yoshinori Arai quien les confirmó la existencia del proyecto Dark… yo estuve conversando con el Ministro del Interior pero no ha querido decirme nada al respecto pero nos ocuparemos de eso después, ahora debemos detener a esa cyborg – añadió seriamente

\- Joder, eso significa… - murmuró Batou comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que acababa de oír sobre el cerebro de Kusanagi

\- Si, efectivamente la Mayor fue vencida… Borma y Pazu están en Tokio aún y yo había enviado a Ishikawa en compañía de Togusa al lugar del tiroteo por lo que, de la Unidad solo estamos usted y yo además de los Tachikomas restantes en el edificio y esa tipa ya esta barriendo con todo lo que encuentra, ¡Rápido no tenemos tiempo que perder, hay que detenerla y recuperar el cibercerebro de Motoko! – explicó el canoso líder la situación

\- ¡Enseguida, jefe! – exclamó Batou mientras corría deprisa

Después del interrogatorio, el tercero al mando de la Sección 9 había llevado a Hotaru a una celda solitaria a la espera de los nuevos exámenes y de la resolución sobre qué hacer con ella, si liberarla o entregarla a la policía. Sin embargo la de cabello ébano corto estaba tranquila, era curioso que haya robado un clip antes de que Batou la encerrara… eso fue solo un reflejo, los clips eran buenos para abrir cerraduras como las de las esposas que aprisionaban sus muñeras. Ella manejaba dos posibilidades, si Motoko había vencido a la T-800 con seguridad se dirigiría a destruir su cuerpo y su cerebro, de ser así muy pronto el cambio temporal se completaría y Saturn ya no estaría allí, despertaría en un futuro nuevo.

Pero por lo que Aramaki mencionó, las cosas no resultaron de esa manera y el estruendo que acababa de oír confirmaba lo que le había predicho a Batou. El clip le sirvió para abrir las esposas pero cuando corrió alarmada hacia la puerta, vio que con aquel no iba a poder abrirla ya que la cerradura brillaba por su ausencia y entonces dedujo rápidamente que debía de abrirse desde el lado de afuera gracias a un sensor, aparte que no había visto al integrante de la Sección 9 usar llave alguna.

\- ¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Esa chatarra va a hacer la integración desde aquí! ¡Batou ayúdame! ¡Batou! – gritaba Hotaru a viva voz al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con ambos puños cerrados

Algunos minutos más tarde, la entrada de la celda se abrió y ante la muchacha apareció el robusto hombre de ojos prostéticos ya armado.

\- Vamos de prisa, tenemos que quitarle el cerebro de Motoko a esa cabrona y evitar que consiga lo que vino a buscar – dijo Batou a una expectante joven que lo observaba atentamente - ¿Cómo te has quitado las esposas? – indagó extrañado notando dicho detalle

\- No fue tan difícil abrirlas – respondió la de ojos púrpuras con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras tanto la T-800 avanzaba por un pasillo y acribillaba con la chaingun a cuanto se le cruzara por el camino, salvo cuando agarró a uno de los empleados para preguntarle en dónde se encontraba el laboratorio quien le indicó el lugar asustado y le suplicaba que no le hiciera nada, obteniendo como respuesta un empujón.

De esta forma, la exterminadora tomó el elevador y fue hasta el piso correspondiente dejando tras de sí solo destrozos, fuego y un montón de cadáveres. Al llegar había un grupo de Tachikomas alertas que ya la estaban esperando, era sabido que el jefe Aramaki intuyó su jugada y tomó medidas para frenarla… tres estaban fuera de línea así que los cuatro restantes se suponía que serían suficientes para conseguirlo.

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Devuélvenos a la Mayor! – gritó una de las arañas con su voz cibernética

La Terminator no le respondió y sin pérdida de tiempo apuntó y disparó la ametralladora giratoria, los Tachikomas abrieron fuego sin embargo uno de ellos cayó desplomado al suelo al resultar sus patas destrozadas por las ráfagas. Los demás arácnidos se movían a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que seguían atacando y las balas pegaban en el duro chasis metálico de la enemiga, quien dejó caer al suelo la chaingun y sacó de la mochila el lanza-granadas. Mientras ella cargaba el arma, quienes la rodeaban dirigían los disparos a las piernas para intentar derribarla, de hecho la T-800 tambaleó pero eso no le impidió apuntar y destruir al Tachikoma que estaba en el piso. Los demás intentaban ponerse a cubierto pero antes de que pudieran hacerlo, la cyborg de largo pelo negro destruyó a uno de ellos con otro tiro del lanza-granadas.

Acto seguido procedió a dirigirse hacia el laboratorio puesto que su objetivo no era destruir a los Tachikomas, caminaba cojeando de una pierna ya que al parecer alguno de los balazos se le quedó incrustado en una rodilla pero eso no la detendría, iba a integrar la mente de Motoko Kusanagi a Dark Crystal y eliminaría cualquier obstáculo. Las dos arañas la seguían y le disparaban pero mientras atacaban, una de ellas voló en pedazos al ser alcanzada por un disparo.

La restante disparó de lo que sería su boca una especie de hilo con el que logró detener el avance de la T-800, sin embargo esta hizo fuerza pudiendo romper el hilo y logró apuntar y disparar para que el Tachikoma que quedaba encontrara su fin en una nueva explosión.

\- Estás exterminado – fue todo lo que dijo la de cabello largo ébano

Las puertas delante de la Terminator se cerraban para impedirle el acceso pero ella las destruía con el lanza-granadas y la ametralladora daba cuenta del personal de seguridad que intentaba hacerle frente.

Al llegar al laboratorio, se quitó la mochila y sacó de adentro la cabeza de Motoko tomándola de la columna vertebral para conectarla por su nuca y la parte trasera a un montón de cables que salían de un aparato parecido a un tomógrafo computarizado.

La Mayor despertó unos instantes más tarde sintiéndose rara, rápidamente comprobó que le faltaba todo su cuerpo al ver su propia columna colgar y al girar su mirada hacia su derecha vio a la exterminadora tecleando frente a una computadora.

\- No puede ser… no – balbuceó la segunda al mando de la Sección 9

\- Si creadora, ha llegado el momento y así como antes me deshice de su cuerpo… ahora me desharé de su mente – fue la fría respuesta de la T-800

Algunos segundos después, la enviada de Black Moon logró acceder a la red del proyecto Dark, hacer contacto e iniciar la transferencia de datos. Kusanagi abrió grande los ojos y la boca, su mente estaba dentro del sistema de la red de defensa pero esta vez no era igual a la anterior… antes cuando había entrado al mundo virtual ella mandaba, pero entró gracias a Ishikawa. Sin embargo ahora en manos de Black Moon… era una esclava.

Sin perder tiempo ni decir nada, la Terminator apuntó su lanza granadas hacia el techo delante de la puerta de acceso con el fin de provocar un derrumbe y sellarlo para impedir la entrada de cualquiera que quisiera interferir, hecho que consiguió puesto que una enorme cantidad de escombros cayeron y taparon la puerta.

Hotaru ya transformada en Sailor Saturn en compañía de Batou y del jefe Aramaki corrían a toda la velocidad que les daban sus piernas hasta llegar al laboratorio, al lograrlo intentaron abrir la puerta mas no pudieron.

\- Maldición, llegamos demasiado tarde… parece que los Tachikomas no lograron detenerla – dijo el anciano líder con fastidio

\- No perdamos tiempo, habrá que abrirnos paso a las malas – comentó el grandote de ojos prostéticos

Inmediatamente él disparó la ametralladora giratoria que había sacado de la armería con la que destrozó parcialmente la puerta, lo que les permitió corroborar la razón por la que la entrada estaba sellada al ver los escombros del otro lado.

\- Maldición, ¡Maldición! – exclamó contrariado Batou al mismo tiempo que continuaba disparando

\- La Terminator fue precavida, provocó un derrumbe en la zona de acceso para que nadie más pueda entrar – comentó Saturn sintiéndose de la misma forma

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿tan fuerte es esa cyborg? – preguntó Aramaki anonadado

\- Lo son señor, nosotros tuvimos suerte con los otros dos al encontrar sus puntos débiles si no, no estaría yo aquí ahora – exclamaba el tercero al mando dejando de disparar, solo había conseguido que varios escombros cayeran hacia el lado de ellos

\- Háganse a un lado, ahora lo voy a intentar yo – dijo en voz alta la Sailor de la destrucción

Ambos acompañantes retrocedieron unos pasos mientras Hotaru apuntaba su Hoz hacia la entrada, pero en el instante en que iba a cargar su "Cañón Galáctico", todo a su alrededor se puso gris y cuando volteó la mirada contempló las figuras de Batou y del jefe de la Sección 9 totalmente inmóviles.

\- Batou… señor Aramaki – dijo intentando hacerlos reaccionar pero fue inútil, era como si todo excepto ella estuviera congelado

La sensación de haber fracasado empezaba a invadir el corazón de la Senshi mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, fue entonces que escuchó claramente de su derecha el ruido de unos pasos y al mirar en esa dirección, distinguió la figura de una mujer alta de cabello largo con un báculo en forma llave alargada en una mano y un bulto en la otra, dicha silueta se le hizo familiar quien como si leyera sus pensamientos, le habló.

\- No pierdas las esperanzas Saturn, esto está lejos de terminar.

\- Esa voz… no puede ser, ¿Plut? Tú estabas en coma, ¿Cuándo despertaste? ¿Qué haces aquí? – respondió una sorprendida Hotaru al reconocerla y entendiendo lo que había pasado, quien se acercaba detuvo el tiempo y por eso todo se congeló

\- La Neo Reina Serenity usó el poder del Cristal de Plata y me despertó del coma como un último acto para intentar impedir la derrota de la humanidad que parece inevitable, necesito que vuelvas al futuro, aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer… el nacimiento de Dark Crystal en este tiempo es inevitable, aunque logres quitar los escombros con tu técnica no llegarás a tiempo para impedirla porque mi técnica desaparecerá en cualquier momento y cuando entres, ya se habrá completado la integración de la mente de Motoko Kusanagi – informó seriamente la de tez morena llegando junto a ella

\- No puede ser… - murmuró la de cabello corto con desazón

\- Sabes que como Guardiana del Tiempo tengo conocimiento de los hechos pasados y futuros, créeme que hay una manera de ganar la guerra y salvar a la humanidad… rápido ven conmigo – contestó Eternal Sailor Plut con seguridad

\- ¿De qué forma? ¿Para qué es esa mochila que traes? – indagó notando lo que llevaba en la mano libre

\- En el camino te explico, ahora vamos antes que el curso del tiempo se reanude – afirmó decididamente la de ojos rojizos

Mientras tanto, Motoko no podía hacer nada excepto observar… mantener vivos los pocos restos de su conciencia, ocultarla… dentro de la red de defensa conocida como Dark Crystal, una red que iniciará el Armagedón y ella será la culpable de todo. Black Moon y los Terminators acabarán con la vida sin descanso ni piedad y ella será la culpable, muchos morirán bajo el fuego y Kusanagi será la causante.

Todo lo humano y todo lo vivo… clamará al Cielo desesperado, condenado y el infierno llegará a la Tierra y ella, será la culpable.

 **¿Ha pasado un tiempo verdad? Ya era hora de actualizar esta historia, tal como ya dije en otras ocasiones, puedo tardar pero no dejaré un fanfic sin terminar.**

 **Tal como dijo Setsuna, no todo está perdido así que les aseguro que Motoko va a tener su revancha, solo les puedo decir que no la den por muerta.**

 **Les había mencionado que tengo proyectos futuros pero antes de empezar con cualquiera de ellos, prefiero terminar estos tres fics en proceso ¿Es lo correcto, no? Otra cosa que quería aclararles era que los datos sobre la cárcel de Fuchu en Japón son ciertos así que se entiende por qué dicho país es uno de los más seguros del mundo, ¿verdad? dejo aquí abajo el link de la página, solo reemplacen lo que está entre paréntesis.**

 **http(dos puntos)/www(punto)losrecursoshumanos(punto)com/carcel-de-fuchu-en-japon/**

 **Nos vemos la próxima, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización. I'll be back!**


	7. Regreso al Futuro

**Capítulo 6**

 **Regreso al futuro**

Batou y el jefe Aramaki reaccionaron como si hubieran estado desmayados luego de que las Sailors cruzaron la puerta temporal, la cual desapareció segundos más tarde y el flujo normal del tiempo se reanudó. Ambos hombres miraron para todos lados con bastante confusión al no ver a Hotaru por ningún lado, por lógicas razones ignoraban que el tiempo acababa de detenerse.

\- No veo a Hotaru, ¿No iba a destruir los escombros con una de sus técnicas? – preguntó el robusto hombre buscando a la chica con su vista

\- Desapareció repentinamente de nuestras vistas pero nos ocuparemos después de buscarla, ahora debemos remover esos escombros… tengo una idea, ve rápido a buscar un C4 – respondió el canoso en tono imperativo

\- Tiene razón jefe – dijo Batou coincidiendo con su superior

El de ojos prostéticos se dirigió rápidamente de regreso a la armería a cumplir con la orden de Daisuke, una vez que lo tomó volvió a donde se encontraba su jefe y procedió a plantarlo antes de accionarlo.

\- ¡Está listo, corramos! – exclamó el tercero al mando mientras se alejaba rápido

Un par de minutos después de que ambos se pusieran a cubierto, la bomba estalló logrando liberar gran parte de la entrada.

\- Excelente Batou, ahora vamos de prisa y ten el arma preparada – afirmó Aramaki poniéndose de pie

Los dos corrieron y con algo de dificultad entraron, no veían casi nada puesto que había mucho polvillo por la explosión. Entre todo el polvo distinguieron una silueta femenina que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, era la Terminator que los estaba esperando.

Todo transcurrió rápidamente, Batou abrió fuego pero eso no logró impedir que ella conectara una patada en su pierna derecha, logrando desestabilizarlo y que la ametralladora se le cayera de las manos. El hombre intentó responder pero la T-800 agarró su cuello para a continuación apretarlo y quebrarlo mientras que por su parte, el jefe Aramaki no corrió mejor suerte.

La exterminadora sacó una de las armas de su mochila y lo derribó de dos disparos mientras él se dirigía hacia la cabeza de Motoko… así ambos murieron sabiendo que habían fracasado, la mente de Motoko Kusanagi ya estaba dentro de la Red de Dark Cristal y el Armagedón que desataría Black Moon era inevitable, tal como la Guardiana del Tiempo le dijera a la Sailor de la Destrucción momentos antes.

La zona en donde se encontraba la misteriosa "Puerta Espacio-Temporal" estaba en una dimensión diferente a la física de los humanos, se trataba de una especie de región del inframundo la cual permitía viajar al pasado y al futuro. Era un sitio con una niebla densa pero que permitía ver bien la Puerta frente a la cual estaban las Sailors Saturn y Plut; la segunda le había explicado a la primera lo que debía hacer una vez que volviera a la destruida Tokio de Cristal del siglo XXX.

\- Normalmente no permito a nadie pasar por aquí, pero es imperativo que regreses – afirmó seriamente la Senshi de tez morena

\- Entiendo Plut, entonces reapareceré en la misma época desde la cual viajé – contestó la Guerrera del Silencio

\- Toma esta mochila, debes dársela a ella cuando la encuentres después que logres infiltrarte en la fábrica – dijo Plut con calma entregándole la mochila

\- Ok, ¿Hacia dónde debo ir después de cruzar la Puerta? – indagó la de cabello corto ébano

\- Sólo sigue derecho y cuando veas otra puerta igual, pasa sin dudar… ten cuidado de no desviarte ya que hay muchas corrientes de aire y podrías terminar en cualquier otro lugar y época – respondió la de pelo largo verdoso sonriendo levemente

Acto seguido Sailor Plut tomó su báculo y lo introdujo en la cerradura, unos segundos más tarde lo giró y la esfera granate brilló además del hecho de que la Puerta del Tiempo se abrió lentamente, dejando ver un corredor luminoso del otro lado.

\- ¿Tú no vienes, Plut? – preguntó Hotaru caminando hacia la entrada

\- Sabes que no, mi misión está cumplida y ahora debo quedarme aquí en mi puesto – recordó ella mirándola fijamente – Buena suerte Saturn, recuerda que ahora la humanidad depende de ella y de ti – agregó rápidamente

\- Quédate tranquila, llegaré al lugar que me indicaste – aseguró la de ojos color púrpura sonriéndole

A continuación cruzó corriendo la entrada y la Puerta se cerró tras ella, había una humanidad y un futuro que salvar y no podía permitirse perder tiempo aunque éste no existiera en el corredor interdimensional, solo había múltiples burbujas luminosas de tres diferentes colores las cuales encerraban los hechos pasados, presentes y futuros y cada color representaba uno.

Mientras tanto, todo lo que quedaba de Motoko Kusanagi era consciente de ser la culpable del desastre pero también buscaba una solución… a pesar de estar codificada en un programa, lo que hacía era replicarse a sí misma extrayendo lo más precisado… lo más humano. Mientras el horror continuaba… mientras los cuerpos eran apilados y las Sailor Senshis eran muertas o capturadas… ella huía y se escondía saltando de programa en programa… como un virus, un fantasma, una copia informática de un alma humana. Los Terminators no habían tardado en detectarla y la orden del Gran Sabio era clara: Cazarla a como diera lugar, pero Motoko sobrevivía replicándose más deprisa de lo que ellos la borraban.

Así las décadas pasaban como si fueran un sueño y ella esperaba por una única oportunidad… y al final llegaría la tan ansiada chance, un fallo en la seguridad del ordenador central de una fábrica de Terminators. La mente humana de la ahora ex segunda al mando de la Sección 9 recordaba historias de fantasmas… de posesiones, por eso logró colarse hasta el ordenador y tomar su mente.

Ahora ella era la fábrica y poseía miles de brazos y herramientas, ya podía oír a Dark Crystal cómo pensaba, ahora poseía los medios y el tiempo para construirse un nuevo cuerpo y usar carne clonada para hacerse los músculos y la piel, también podía armarse un arma… un cañón de partículas, ahora tenía toda la tecnología del futuro para obtener lo necesario con la finalidad de machacar a los Terminators, si tan solo el que vigilaba las cámaras de incubación no detectara actividad no autorizada ni detuviera el proceso de construcción cada vez que iniciaba... puesto que solo construían nuevas unidades si se les ordenaba.

Tras inimaginables pérdidas, la humanidad se encontraba perdiendo el planeta a manos de su rebelde progenie: la máquina, esa misma noche Eternal Sailor Saturn se había infiltrado en una base de Black Moon que contenía una máquina del tiempo y los hombres que quedaban de su unidad seguían peleando a pesar de la explosión de la base y de no saber si su líder tuvo éxito o no. Varios soldados habían caído ya que un grupo de tanques no les daban tregua, pero no iban a rendirse.

\- ¡Si la base explotó significa que Lady Saturn logró lo que buscaba… a menos que no haya podido llegar al desplazador temporal a tiempo! – exclamó uno de ellos mientras se ponía a cubierto

\- ¡Ni lo menciones, estoy seguro que ella tuvo éxito! – respondió enérgicamente otro de cabello castaño y lentes oscuros

\- Tiene razón Capitán Roving, si es así nuestra misión está cumplida – se disculpó el de recién

Ni bien terminó de hablar, otro de ellos cayó abatido como consecuencia de los láseres de los enemigos… uno menos para el ya reducido grupo de soldados.

\- ¡Maldición, no vamos a resistir mucho más! – gritó contrariado el Capitán Roving al mismo tiempo que disparaba

Unos instantes después, una voz femenina detrás de ellos exclamaba "Cinta de Revolución y Muerte" y una ola de energía morada en forma de cintas se abalanzó sobre los tanques, resultando muchos de ellos destruidos. Los hombres se sorprendieron en gran manera al ver a quien los había ayudado.

\- ¡Lady Saturn! – gritaron casi todos los presentes

\- Encárguense de los enemigos que quedan, luego les explico – dijo a viva voz la Senshi apuntando con su Hoz en dirección a los tanques que quedaban y sintiendo alivio de ver vivos aún a algunos de sus soldados

Efectivamente estos ya no fueron problema para los restantes integrantes del escuadrón Saturno y lograron destruirlos al mismo tiempo que la Sailor utilizaba su "Cañón Galáctico" para destruir unos helicópteros no tripulados que se acercaban como refuerzos.

\- La pregunta es inevitable, señorita Hotaru… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Se suponía que iba a viajar al pasado después de averiguar la información del origen de Dark Crystal, para eso se infiltró a la base enemiga– quiso saber el Capitán Roving acercándose a su líder

\- Es cierto Tarma, me fui pero volví… regresé gracias a Sailor Plut – respondió calmadamente ella

\- ¿Lady Plut? ¿Cuándo despertó del coma? – preguntó el de cabello castaño desconcertado

\- La Reina lo hizo como un último acto para que me localizara e intentemos detener este desastre de otra manera – contestó la Guerrera del Silencio

\- Pero sólo podía hacerlo gracias al Cristal de Plata, eso significa que… - comentó otro de los soldados recordando el hecho de que la joya protegía el Palacio de Cristal creando un campo de fuerza y si se usaba para otra cosa, éste sería desactivado

\- Si, el Palacio fue destruido…sólo espero que la Neo Reina Serenity esté con vida, pero debemos movernos ahora, tenemos que ir a una fábrica de Terminators que está no muy lejos de donde estamos – aseguró Saturn apremiando a sus soldados

\- ¿Qué iremos a hacer allí? ¿Volar el lugar? – preguntó el de lentes oscuros sin entender

\- En el camino les explico, Plut ya me dijo a dónde ir y todo lo que debo hacer así que andando – ordenó la de pupilas color púrpura

Como el vehículo en el que se habían trasladado fue destruido, tuvieron que caminar todo el trayecto bordeando la costa mientras Saturn les contaba lo que Pluto le dijo y se cubrían para no ser detectados por las máquinas. Tardaron más de una hora hasta la localización de la fábrica: lo que antes fue la prefectura de Chiba al Este de Tokio, al llegar se encontraron con un gigantesco tanque con dos brazos custodiando la zona por lo que debieron ocultarse y esperar la oportunidad de avanzar.

\- ¿Realmente tendrá fin esta jodida guerra? ¿De verdad esa cyborg policía nos podrá ayudar? Mi impresión es que esto no acabará nunca… - dijo uno de los soldados quejándose

\- Tranquilo ten paciencia Ojo de pez, esperaremos a una brecha y entonces podremos movernos – contestó su compañero procurando no hablar muy alto

\- ¿Quieres una brecha?... te daré una jodida brecha – dijo él poniéndose de pie y preparando su arma

\- Ojo de pez, ¿A dónde crees que vas? Regresa aquí – ordenó el Capitán Roving viéndolo

Pero el hombre no lo escuchó y encaró a la bestia de metal disparándole con su arma de rayo láser, sin embargo no pudo hacer más ya que aquella lo atacó con uno de los cañones de los brazos y el rayo lo atravesó a la altura del abdomen, matándolo al instante.

\- Es el colmo, ¡No hemos perdido un regimiento para llegar tan lejos y que nos detengan ahora!... pero si uso alguna de mis técnicas llamaré mucho la atención – comentó Hotaru con fastidio – ¡Ojo de Tigre, dame una granada! – ordenó a continuación con la vista fija en el enemigo

\- Pero Lady Saturn, es la última ¿Y si…? – replicó el aludido sin poder terminar de hablar

\- ¡Y éstos mis últimos hombres, tengo mis prioridades soldado! ¡Ahora dámela! - exclamó enojada la justiciera del Silencio

El militar obedeció y Hotaru arrojó con fuerza el explosivo el cual cayó debajo del monstruo de metal entre sus ruedas de tanque y cuando hizo explosión, la máquina voló en pedazos al mismo tiempo que Hotaru y sus hombres se cubrían.

\- ¡Muy bien chicos, traigan el lanza cohetes y cárguenlo! – dijo en voz alta Saturn poniéndose de pie - ¡Más rápido soldados más rápido! ¡Si aparece otro HK, darán el alerta y perderemos mucho tiempo! – añadió ya corriendo hacia la fábrica

Unos tortuosos minutos después, la Guerrera Saturno y el grupo de soldados estaban ya frente al edificio, a algo que parecía ser una enorme chimenea de una planta nuclear.

\- ¡Por el Kami, ármenlo ya! El sol saldrá en menos de una hora – protestó la líder del Escuadrón al ver que tardaban

\- Lady Saturn, estábamos buscando munición… hemos gastado mucha contra los tanques – respondió uno de ellos

Una vez que cargaron el cohete dispararon el arma, el tiro impactó en la pared provocando una explosión y abriendo un hueco en la misma por el cual entraron de prisa la Senshi y los hombres.

\- Ahora viene la siguiente parte de la misión… - murmuró en voz baja Hotaru – Ok, Tarma ¿Por dónde? – preguntó además al Capitán Roving

\- Bueno… las lecturas que arroja el automapa, indica que las cámaras de incubación se encuentran a nuestra izquierda – respondió el de cabello castaño consultando un pequeño artefacto que parecía un GPS

\- Bien, movámonos ¡Y abran bien los ojos! – dijo la de ojos púrpuras en tono imperativo mientras empezaba a correr junto a los demás

El grupo bajó unas escaleras y avanzó por el pasillo hacia la dirección indicada por Tarma hasta un cruce con otro corredor, allí el Capitán les indicó doblar a la derecha.

\- ¡Alto, oigo algo! – dijo en voz baja Ojo de Tigre haciéndoles seña al resto, en efecto se escuchaba un sonido de lo que aparentemente era un cyborg - ¡Muy bien, bastardo de metal!... – exclamó ya con el arma lista saliendo al encuentro de lo que se acercaba, que resultó ser una especie de tortuga robótica de pequeño tamaño

El robot comenzó a emitir un sonido al acercarse a los pies del soldado como si lo olfateara, como si lo examinara.

\- Miren esto, los Terminators olvidaron sacar a pasear al perro – comentó riendo el de cabello anaranjado señalando al cyborg

\- Yo diría que no te confíes – le recomendó Tarma con desconfianza

Efectivamente al cabo de unos segundos, del lomo perteneciente al pequeño robot que parecía ser inofensivo, salió un mini cañón que disparó un rayo láser y como resultado, el soldado terminó muerto enseguida. De un movimiento rápido con su Hoz, Sailor Saturn se encargó de destruir al ciborg antes de bufar con fastidio.

La tensión iba en aumento en el Escuadrón, con el Rey Endymion, el resto de las Senshis muertas o capturadas y el desconocimiento de si la Neo Reina Serenity estaba con vida o no… todo indicaba que la guerra estaba perdida, pero la última Sailor Senshi sabía que no podía rendirse, no ahora que sabía cómo intentar revertir el resultado aunque los múltiples complejos de red como en el que estaban, continuarían la guerra hasta exterminar totalmente a la raza humana.

El grupo continuó hasta localizar la entrada a las cámaras de incubación, en ese momento Sailor Saturn hizo una seña al grupo para indicar que se detuvieran.

\- Muy bien, todos ustedes vigilen aquí que yo entraré sola – decidió la de pelo negro corto

Sin perder tiempo, al llegar a pocos pasos de la puerta de entrada a la cabina de control de la sala de incubación, la de ojos púrpuras ejecutó su técnica "Tumba del Silencio" con la finalidad de crear una espesa niebla y limitar la visión de los enemigos que se encontraran adentro.

El T-800 se dio media vuelta al oír la voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta y su vista electrónica se vio entorpecida por la neblina que entró al abrirse la puerta, apuntó al azar tratando de localizar sin éxito algún objetivo pero eso fue lo último que hizo ya que la Sailor, de un tajo con su Hoz pudo cortar su cabeza logrando con esto deshacerse rápidamente de él.

Al ingresar a la sala, ella aguardó que la niebla se disipara y contempló el panel además de las numerosas matrices de acero y cromo al otro lado de la ventana. Recordó las instrucciones que la Guardiana del Tiempo le diera, se acercó a la consola y buscó la localización de la conciencia humana de Motoko Kusanagi entre los ficheros, acto seguido procedió a iniciar la construcción del endoesqueleto. Al terminar ésta, el paso siguiente fue llevarlo a una de las cámaras de incubación y comenzar con la formación de tejido orgánico, al aparecer un letrero en el monitor informando " _Formación de tejido completa. Listo para secuencia de activación"_ Hotaru observó que la conciencia de la Mayor ingresaba en el cerebro cibernético.

Los cordones umbilicales se desengancharon de la matriz de cromo y al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de una de las mismas se abrió y una mano femenina salió, un cuerpo esbelto de mujer emergió de la incubadora... el nuevo cuerpo de Motoko Kusanagi que ya no era prostético sino nacido de la unión forzada de carne y máquina, su humanidad ahora estaba en un esqueleto de hyperaleación cubierto de músculos, piel, pelo y sangre.

La ex Mayor abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, reconoció rápidamente a Saturn del otro lado de la ventana que separaba donde se encontraba de la sala de control y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Caminó hacia una puerta al costado de aquella para llegar hasta allí y estar frente a frente con la guerrera del Silencio.

\- Bienvenida de nuevo, Motoko... dime ¿Qué es lo que buscas? - preguntó la muchacha con la intención de confirmar lo que Plut le contó

\- Derrotar a Black Moon y salvar a la humanidad – respondió la de ojos rojizos calmadamente – He estado muchísimo tiempo huyendo de ser borrada y buscando una chance de tener otro cuerpo y cuando la encontré, los Terminators impedían que me hiciera uno nuevo y ahora gracias a ti, Hotaru, finalmente he regresado... debo agradecértelo - añadió Kusanagi ante lo cual, su interlocutora sonrió complacida

Acto seguido, la ex Mayor de la Sección 9 se acercó a la Senshi antes de plantarle un tremendo e inesperado beso en la boca además de abrazarla. Al finalizar luego de unos minutos, la de pupilas púrpuras estaba con la cara roja y temblando mientras sentía algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo aparte los veloces latidos del corazón.

\- Qué... qué... fue eso... - balbuceó nerviosa Saturn tocándose la boca con una mano, entendiendo inmediatamente lo que Batou le mencionó sobre el cuidado de hacer mucha amistad con ella

\- Por la poca resistencia que presentaste, deduzco que no te desagradó mi agradecimiento - respondió Motoko guiñándole un ojo

\- To... toma, en esta mochila se encuentra tu ropa... apúrate a vestirte y vamos – dijo la de cabellera corta negra

\- Antes necesito construirme un arma, me gustaría un cañón de partículas - afirmó la cyborg

Después de vestirse con un uniforme ajustado y de color oscuro, parecido al que usaba en las misiones con su escuadrón, la ex Mayor tecleó unos botones en el panel de las incubadoras para hacer lo recién dicho y así poder manejarse mejor, había pasado varias décadas huyendo y escondiéndose buscando evitar ser cazada por Black Moon y ahora, tenía lo que necesitaba y pasó la hora de escapar y esconderse...

Mientras el arma estaba en proceso de construcción, la puerta se abrió y el Capitán Roving junto con los demás entraron de prisa luciendo nerviosos.

\- Debemos apurarnos señorita Hotaru, tenemos compañía - exclamó el de anteojos negros

\- Maldición, nos detectaron... ¡De prisa entonces, vamos por el arma de Motoko primero! - decidió la líder del escuadrón Saturno

\- Supongo que ellos son tus hombres - comentó Kusanagi - Cielos, aún debo acostumbrarme a la vista rojiza – dijo con respecto a su nuevo campo de visión

\- Esto no me gusta, hemos intentado volar a esos monstruos microprocesados desde hace años, ahora usaremos uno de esos malditos para salvarnos... me dan escalofríos - se quejó Ojo de Águila mirando a Motoko

\- Sin quejas soldado, ahora prepárense todos antes de que seamos patos de feria – respondió Saturn ceñuda

Dicho esto, el grupo salió deprisa por la puerta que conectaba con la sala de incubadoras e inmediatamente una lluvia de disparos se abalanzó sobre él debido a que un grupo de Terminators lo perseguía. Ellos se defendían contraatacando con sus armas simultáneamente con el avance hasta el sector en donde se construía el armamento, en el camino Saturn debió deshacerse de algunos T-800 encargados de vigilar la zona con su técnica "Cinta de Revolución y Muerte". Al llegar, la ex-policía encontró enseguida el cañón de partículas que había hecho armar y no dudó en tomarlo.

Se suponía que la paz estaba cerca, que esta era la batalla final... esos seres desesperados, esas cosas sudorosas, esos humanos... ya casi han desaparecido pero ahora... Motoko Kusanagi reconstruida y renacida en esta época de terror... una especie de ángel de la venganza, inició rápidamente su ataque. Su vista electrónica mostraba claramente a los enemigos, tenía un arma potente y no había ninguna razón para no usarla.

Los T-800 que estaban complicando al escuadrón, explotaban enseguida ante los disparos del cañón y la batalla que iba a acabar con la humanidad, se transformaba en una nueva esperanza.

\- Los que estén heridos pueden atenderse ahora, espero que no se encuentren graves – dijo seriamente quien fuera la segunda al mando de la Sección 9 de Seguridad Pública

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo, pronto vendrán más - afirmó la guerrera Saturno de igual forma

Seguramente Wiseman ya sepa del renacimiento de Motoko y tome medidas al respecto, eso implicaba viajes en el tiempo... una actividad arriesgada e impredecible, por algo el deber de Sailor Plut era impedirlo. Fuera como fuera, Kusanagi no debería existir en esta época y probablemente pronto se formaría un nuevo presente sin ella, tenía claro que no disponía de tiempo... tal vez un día o menos.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Tarma y Ojo de Águila regresen a lo que haya quedado del Palacio de Cristal y compruében si la Reina está viva, el resto se queda conmigo! - exclamó Hotaru decididamente

Pero apenas terminó de hablar, dos mujeres desnudas y de mirada fría se acercaron por el corredor que ellos habían tomado para llegar a donde se encontraban, ambas eran de cuerpos esbeltos y muy hermosos, una tenia cabello ondulado castaño y ojos verdes aparte de físico atlético mientras que la otra, pelo negro y pupilas púrpuras quien fue reconocida rápidamente por Motoko.

\- ¿Lady Júpiter y Lady Mars? No... ¡Terminators! - dijo Ojo de Águila con preocupación

\- Ustedes salgan de aquí, yo tengo una cuenta pendiente con la de cabello ébano - decidió la ex policía frunciendo el entrecejo

\- Yo me quedaré a pelear, de lo contrario son dos contra una - argumentó Eternal Sailor Saturn a su lado

\- Tú también escapa con tus hombres - refutó Kusanagi

\- No hay discusión, no te lo estoy pidiendo ya lo he decidido... me quedo y punto – insistió la Senshi

Al ver que Hotaru estaba decidida, Motoko no pudo oponerse y antes de alejarse, los soldados le recomendaron que se cuidara y le dijeron que confiaban en que saldría victoriosa. Luego de que se fueron, Kusanagi y la Guerrera del Silencio se quedaron frente a frente con las dos Terminators que ya caminaban hacia ellas.

Mientras tanto, en el lejano Planeta Némesis una siniestra mirada observaba atentamente lo que estaba ocurriendo en la fábrica... el líder de Black Moon no lucía muy feliz por el resurgimiento de la mujer cyborg que fuera el ingrediente que necesitó Dark Crystal para ser operativo.

\- Esa maldita Sailor Senshi debió ser eliminada cuando viajó al pasado, pero no contaba con que la Guardiana del Tiempo despertara del coma y fuera a buscarla - comentó el Gran Sabio fastidioso

\- No se preocupe señor, el sacrificio de Serena Tsukino al final será en vano, nosotros ganaremos – dijo a su lado un joven de cabello plateado

\- Cierto Diamante, pero se suponía que la mente humana de Kusanagi tenía que ser borrada y por lo que estoy viendo en el monitor, los T-800 fracasaron - recordó el encapuchado

\- Han hecho todo lo posible, pero la mente de ella se replicaba más rápido de lo que nuestras tropas la borraban - aseguró el aludido a modo de disculpa

\- Por lo visto, Sailor Saturn ve en la mujer cyborg como una esperanza para la humanidad... veamos cómo les va con las dos exterminadoras que les enviamos - respondió riendo malévolamente Wiseman

\- Además, esas dos T-800 tienen la apariencia de Mars y Júpiter sus compañeras caídas, ¿Pensó en infiltrarlas? - indagó Diamante intrigado

\- No, sabía que las reconocerían... más bien quise, intentar un juego psicológico - contestó el de ojos rojos enigmáticamente

Sin lugar a dudas, Black Moon y las máquinas no estaban dispuestos a dejar escapar la victoria y harían todo con tal de asegurarla.

 **Tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, ya era hora de hacerlo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en el próximo se nos viene acción de la buena ya que Hotaru y Motoko deberán pelear contra Makoneitor y Reiminator XD.**

 **Me llama la atención que este fic aún no tenga ningún review pero eso no me desanima, a mí me encanta esta historia y además estoy seguro que en algún momento, alguien comentará.**

 **Me despido entonces hasta el próximo chap y antes que me olvide, leí que la Motoko del Manga sentía atracción por mujeres así que no se escandalicen por el beso, ya lo tenía planeado de antemano. Hasta luego!**


	8. Confrontación

**Capítulo 7**

 **Confrontación**

Aquellas dos figuras humanas habían detenido su caminar y miraban a quienes tenían adelante con sus frías miradas que delataban su verdadera naturaleza, ¿Qué era lo que buscaban? Si era solo pelear y eliminar a sus objetivos... ¿Porque no lo hacían de una? ¿Qué estaban aguardando?

Mientras tanto, Sailor Saturn y Motoko esperaban el ataque de las enemigas mientras las contemplaban extrañadas de que no lo hicieran y pensaban al mismo tiempo que permanecían en guardia que lo más probable era que se tratara de una trampa o bien, decidían la estrategia a seguir.

\- Saturn... no te preocupes somos nosotras, Júpiter y Mars - comenzó a hablar la de cabello castaño ondulado – Hemos conseguido escapar de Black Moon, por suerte te encontramos - añadió rápidamente

\- Oye, que no te engañen no son tus compañeras, son Terminators y lo sabes -dijo inmediatamente Motoko a la Sailor de la Destrucción

\- No la escuches, ella finge ser tu amiga para destruirte cuando bajes la guardia, ¿No ves que posibilitó el nacimiento de Dark Crystal? La mente humana que lo completó e hizo que la máquina creada por Wiseman, pudiera tener conciencia de sí misma y convertirse en asesina, fue quien inició el software dentro de Cristal Oscuro - replicó la de largo pelo negro en respuesta a la afirmación de la ex integrante de la Sección 9, buscando que Hotaru luche contra ella

\- Bueno "compañeras", tengamos en cuenta algo... ¿¡Piensan que nací ayer!? - exclamó la Outer Senshi con el ceño fruncido

Dicho esto, la Sailor realizó un veloz movimiento con su Hoz con el que abrió un enorme tajo en el costado derecho del rostro de la primera que les había hablando, exponiendo parte de su cráneo robótico.

\- ¿En serio pensaban que iban a engañarme, pedazos de chatarras? - preguntó Hotaru alzando la voz con enojo de que el enemigo recurriera a sucios trucos

\- ¡No pueden detener a Black Moon! - gritó la exterminadora de ojos verdes sin mostrar emoción en la cara

Sin decir más, las dos mejores creaciones de Dark Crystal se lanzaron al ataque al fracasar su intento de convencer a Saturn de que ellas eran sus compañeras caídas.

Tanto Motoko como la de cabello negro corto lograron evitar los primeros ataques de las cyborgs mientras que por su parte, Kusanagi logró conectar un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón de la exterminadora de pupilas púrpuras logrando así tirarla al suelo.

Mas esta se puso de pie rápidamente y empujó a la ex agente hacia una pared cercana con tanta fuerza que hizo que su cuerpo rompiera aquella, acto seguido la T-800 tomó a su adversaria quien se estaba levantando para volver a arrojarla contra otro muro.

Sin perder tiempo volvió a ir a buscarla con la finalidad de conectarle un puñetazo en el rostro y enviarla al suelo de nuevo, luego siguió con el ataque estampando a Motoko contra otra pared pero en esta ocasión, ella reaccionó empujando a su enemiga para alejarla de sí y tirarla al piso. Pero cuando caminaba hacia la Terminator que ya estaba de pie, vio cómo esta agarraba el cañón de partículas que había dejado caer al suelo luego de recibir su primer ataque.

Definitivamente tenía que evitar recibir un disparo de dicha arma porque de lo contrario estaría perdida... no más de un par de segundos después, la de largo cabello ébano abría fuego. La cyborg de ojos rojizos corría agachada para alejarse en medio de rayos y explosiones provocadas por éstos, estaba desarmada así que la única opción que veía viable era esconderse e intentar emboscar a la terminator para tratar de quitarle el arma.

Mientras tanto, la Guerrera del Silencio atacaba a la exterminadora de pupilas verdes con su Hoz pero esta conseguía evitarla agachándose y corriéndose a un lado u otro, hasta que en un momento determinado detuvo uno de los ataques con un brazo y respondió con un golpe sobre el rostro de Hotaru que la mandó a volar provocando además, que se le cayera su báculo.

La Senshi miraba desde el suelo a su enemiga acercarse amenazante mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de la boca e intentaba recuperarse del golpe recibido, a duras penas pudo rodar por el piso para evitar el fuerte puñetazo de la T-800 que consiguió resquebrajar aquel.

\- _Cielos... si ese montón de fierros me pone las manos encima, soy mujer muerta... debo recuperar mi báculo y atacar con mis poderes, no hay otra opción_ \- pensó Saturn al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y corría en dirección a donde estaba su arma

\- Nosotras somos imparables y gobernaremos el mundo – dijo fríamente la terminator persiguiendo a su objetivo

La de pelo corto tomó el báculo alarmada de ver que ya tenía encima a la cyborg, quien le propinó un fuerte empujón por el cual salió disparada para impactar contra un muro. Saturn se enderezó adolorida ayudándose con su Hoz, la cual apuntó a continuación en dirección a su adversaria mientras se formaba una bola de energía brillante en el extremo superior.

\- ¡Cañón Galáctico! - gritó ella antes de que un potente haz de luz blanca saliera disparado de aquella y golpeara a la T-800 que salió volando hacia atrás antes de caer al suelo

Al ponerse de pie, la cobertura de carne humana de la zona que recibió el ataque había desaparecido pero eso no le impedía correr hacía la Sailor de la Destrucción, sin embargo ésta agitó su Hoz para adelante al grito de "Presión trituradora". Inmediatamente, una especie de ondas de energía salieron del arma para dar de lleno en la exterminadora y provocar una fuerte explosión que la envolvió velozmente.

\- Sí que son duros estos malditos... espero que Motoko esté bien - murmuró Hotaru jadeando sudorosa y mirando a su alrededor

Pero no pudo relajarse por mucho tiempo ya que unos instantes más tarde, de en medio del fuego salía el endoesqueleto robótico ya despojado de su capa de humanidad, caminando directo hacia ella.

\- Maldición, ya estoy harta de estas chatarras – se quejó fastidiosa la Senshi retrocediendo – Esto que tengo en mis manos no es un pedazo de fierro cualquiera... es mi arma personal y ahora te mostraré qué más puedo hacer con ella, ¡Cae ante el poder de mi Espada del Silencio! - agregó hablándole a su adversaria con hostilidad

Acto seguido, la guerrera Saturno hizo girar la Hoz con uno de sus brazos y la sostuvo con ambas manos cerrando los ojos mientras permanecía de pie haciendo una pose.

\- ¡Revolución de Muerte y Renacimiento! - exclamó ella a viva voz y ni bien terminó la frase, del extremo superior de la Guja salieron numerosas cintas de energía violeta que rodearon velozmente el cuerpo de la guerrera

Las cintas se concentraron alrededor de la Hoz y cuando Saturn la extendió hacia adelante, salieron disparadas en dirección a la exterminadora que extendía sus brazos para tratar de quitársela... el ataque tomó forma de un potente haz de luz morada brillante que rodeó e inmovilizó al endoesqueleto.

\- Hasta aquí llegas, ¡Hasta nunca, cabrona! - gritó la de cabello ébano corto mientras seguía apuntando el báculo hacia su enemiga con una mano y extendía su otro brazo hacia su izquierda

La doble hoja de la Hoz intensificó su brillo morado, algo parecido a un remolino de viento salió de la misma rodeándola y haciendo lo mismo con el rayo de energía, inundando todo el salón y alcanzando rápidamente al cuerpo de la T-800 que intentaba sin éxito moverse.

La vista electrónica de la cyborg daba mensajes de pérdida rápida de energía y de mal funcionamiento mientras sus ojos contemplaban a la Senshi cerrar los ojos apuntando el arma hacia arriba, fue lo último que vio antes de que aquella volviera a bajarla y el brillo del haz luminoso aumentara aún más.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue que la energía que inmovilizaba a la terminator se expandió como queriendo explotar al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo robótico se despedazaba y se desvanecía, unos instantes después la luz violeta desapareció junto con el viento y la Guerrera del Silencio cayó de rodillas exhausta y jadeando fuertemente.

\- Solo... usé una pequeña parte... del poder en este ataque, usado a su máxima potencia... puedo destruir un planeta entero... además de ocasionar mi muerte, pero eso lo tengo reservado para Némesis y el Gran Sabio – dijo Hotaru agitadamente contemplando el hecho de que no había quedado ningún rastro de su atacante cibernética - Debo encontrar a Motoko - añadió apoyando la parte inferior del báculo en el suelo para ayudarse con él a levantarse

Kusanagi corría de prisa por un corredor con una tenue luz y miraba cada tanto detrás suyo aun habiéndose alejado de su perseguidora, al llegar a un enorme salón que contenía varios barriles con letreros de "peligro" pensó que ese sería un buen lugar para emboscar a la cyborg, paseó su nueva vista electrónica por el lugar e identificó varios estanques de hierro que parecían calderas.

Ella volteó su mirada en dirección de donde llegó al oír los pasos de la exterminadora y rápidamente procedió a esconderse detrás de un grupo de barriles, sabía que debía actuar rápido para lograr quitarle el arma y consideraba hacer algún ruido para llamar su atención, pero descartó esa opción ya que quería agarrarla desprevenida.

Desde donde estaba vio a la T-800 llegar e inspeccionar el sitio mientras tenía preparado el cañón para dispararlo en cuanto divisara a su adversaria, Motoko aguardaba pacientemente al mismo tiempo que la enemiga se paseaba por el lugar y con la penumbra, las luces rojas de sus pupilas cibernéticas que lograban verse a través de los globos oculares, la hacían parecer un ser infernal en búsqueda de un alma para devorar.

\- ¡Kusanagi! ¡Necesito tu ayuda, estoy lastimada! - exclamó la terminator imitando a la perfección la voz de Hotaru, buscando que su objetivo saliera de su escondite mas no sabía que la ex agente la espiaba y por eso no iba a caer en la trampa

Finalmente, la cyborg de largo pelo ébano caminaba en dirección a Motoko por lo que esta rodeó agachada el grupo de barriles con la intención de sorprenderla por detrás. Ella se asomó desde la esquina a la que había llegado para asegurarse de tenerla de espaldas y al ser así corrió deprisa.

La exterminadora escuchó los pasos y se dio media vuelta pero ya tenía a la de ojos rojizos encima, de quien recibió un golpe en la cara que la tiró al suelo... era el momento que buscaba para quitarle el arma.

Quien integrara la Sección 9 tomó el cañón antes de alejarse corriendo y la de ojos púrpuras se puso de pie para ir tras ella, quien luego de pasar los grupos de barriles apuntó y disparó hacia el que estaba más cerca de la exterminadora.

Una tremenda explosión se produjo y el fuego invadió rápidamente el salón mientras los demás barriles también explotaban, Kusanagi corría para escapar de aquel sin quedar atrapada en el derrumbe que ya se estaba produciendo y para eso agarró en dirección al corredor por el que había llegado, donde siguió avanzando hasta saberse a salvo de los escombros.

\- Supongo que con eso está destruida, me pregunto cómo estará Hotaru - murmuró la ex agente

No habrán pasado ni dos minutos, que ella giró su vista para ver una mano robótica apartando los escombros y al endoesqueleto ya despojado del esbelto cuerpo femenino que lo cubría... envuelto aun en las llamas producto del incendio.

\- Cielos, sí que eres un hueso duro de roer... - comentó Motoko suspirando - Parece que tenemos más compañía - agregó al oír a algo más acercándose a ellos y notar a una especie de tanque bípedo armado con ametralladoras giratorias a los costados

El mismo empezó a disparar apenas divisó a la de pupilas rojizas y esta como respuesta corrió agachada para quedar detrás del tanque y alejarse de la T-800 que iba tras ella con algo de dificultad, puesto que la explosión le dejó una pierna averiada. La de cabello azul violáceo buscaba tomar distancia para poder disparar y cuando se daba media vuelta para hacerlo, vio que la terminator arrancaba una de las chainguns a la máquina que estaba yendo también a por ella y le apuntaba con aquella.

La cyborg disparó a Motoko quien atinó a cubrirse con los brazos sin poder impedir que miles de balas penetraran su carne y pegaran contra su chasis metálico, como pudo avanzó lentamente y abrió fuego con su cañón de partículas con el que destruyó al tanque y trotó dirigiéndose a su enemiga para dispararle de cerca. Esta fue empujada hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, acto seguido se levantó y consiguió conectar un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de la ex Mayor Motoko Kusanagi, devolviéndole así la gentileza de tirarla al piso.

Como en esta ocasión no soltó el arma, la cyborg de la Sección 9 pudo disparar desde el suelo y el mismo impactó en el tórax de la exterminadora, por lo cual salió volando varios metros hasta llegar casi a la entrada al salón derrumbado y que comenzaba a inundarse con acero derretido.

Mientras la T-800 se levantaba nuevamente y avanzaba, Motoko hacía lo mismo y con su vista electrónica escaneaba los puntos débiles de su contrincante, que resultaron ser dos: el cuello y las caderas. Entonces no perdió tiempo, disparó primero hacia uno y luego en dirección al otro... el endoesqueleto estalló y voló en pedazos, quedando así desparramadas varias piezas en el suelo al igual que el cráneo.

\- Estás acabada - exclamó Kusanagi en referencia a su vencida oponente

\- ¡Motoko! - se escuchó gritar a la voz de Hotaru detrás de ella

La cyborg se puso en guardia ya que había visto a la exterminadora que acababa de destruir, imitar la voz humana ajena y consideró que podía tratarse de otra que se acercaba, pero esbozó una sonrisa al contemplar a la Senshi de la Destrucción acercándose al trote.

\- Que bueno que eres tú, vi que estos cyborgs pueden imitar cualquier voz y pensé que era otro de ellos – dijo la ex Mayor poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la Sailor

\- Efectivamente, tienen un modulador en la garganta que les permite hacerlo... veo que pudiste derrotar a la T-800, me alegra eso - respondió la de cabello corto sonriéndole - Pero evidentemente, te ha costado bastante - añadió refiriéndose a la sangre en la boca y la nariz de ella, además de los agujeros de bala en su cuerpo

\- Sí, fue difícil de vencer pero pude encontrar sus debilidades, ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Luces cansada - comentó Motoko notando que la Senshi jadeaba

\- Cierto, no tuve otro remedio que usar una de mis técnicas más poderosas contra ese pedazo de chatarra... solo liberé poco poder para no destruir la fábrica entera con nosotras dentro - recordó Hotaru su batalla – Que bueno que te encontré, el sonido de la explosión confirmó lo que mis habilidades psíquicas me decían - agregó inmediatamente

\- ¿Habilidades psíquicas? - indagó Kusanagi sin entender

\- Puedo tener visiones de peligros y hechos futuros, ahora ven debemos movernos, ya hemos hecho mucho bochinche y la alarma no deja de sonar, así que tal vez esto esté lleno de terminators en cualquier momento - contestó la Guerrera del Silencio seriamente

\- De acuerdo, de todas formas necesito que volvamos a la incubadora ahora – le solicitó la de ojos rojizos

Desde el planeta Némesis, la base de operaciones de Black Moon, unos ojos malignos estuvieron siguiendo desde una oscura sala con numerosos monitores, toda la acción desarrollada en la fábrica de terminators y no se mostraban conformes con el resultado de las batallas.

\- Como esperaba de Kusanagi y la Sailor Senshi, no me sorprende que no hayan caído en el engaño y que derrotaran a las dos T-800 que enviamos - comentó un joven de cabello plateado

\- Eso está de más decir Diamante, se trata de la Sailor de la Destrucción y con respecto a Kusanagi, me desconcierta... ella era el ingrediente que yo necesitaba para completar Dark Crystal, su conciencia no hubiera sido posible sin su mente, ella junto conmigo somos los creadores de un mundo perfecto y mucho mejor que el de esa utopía estúpida de la Neo Reina Serenity, ¿Por qué se revela contra nosotros? - expuso Wiseman su pensamiento con algo de molestia

\- Ella insiste en querer ser humana, Gran Sabio – respondió una mujer de cabello verde ondulado

\- Si Motoko Kusanagi rechaza su destino de grandeza entonces morirá junto con los miserables humanos, Serena Tsukino se sacrificó a lo tonta para despertar a Sailor Plut y traer de regreso a la Guerrera del Silencio - aseguró el encapuchado con sus ojos rojos fijos en lo que mostraban los monitores

\- ¿Y el Legendario Cristal de Plata? Nuestros soldados nos reportaron que la protegió con su cuerpo cuando el Palacio de Cristal se derrumbó, por lo que tal vez esté viva - indagó Diamante recordando el informe recibido

\- Ha demostrado tener menos poder del que creíamos, sus guerreras ya cayeron a excepción de Saturn y Plut, su intento de evitar el nacimiento de Dark Crystal falló y jamás han logrado encontrar la ubicación del planeta Némesis... la victoria casi es nuestra – dijo el Gran Sabio riendo malévolamente - Y aunque nos encontraran, no les espera otra cosa más que una muerte atroz ya que los estaremos esperando, igualmente ya envié refuerzos que realizarán la tarea que no lograron concretar las dos primeras exterminadoras - agregó volteando la mirada hacia Diamante y la mujer de pelo verde

La Senshi y la cyborg eliminaron a los enemigos que se colocaron en su camino hacia la sala incubadora por lo que pudieron llegar sin inconvenientes, Motoko había pedido ir allí para borrar las huellas de su combate contra la terminator luego de que Hotaru le quitara las balas abolladas. El tiempo transcurrió y la ex agente salía de la matriz de metal al completarse la reparación ante la atenta mirada de la Sailor de la Destrucción que la contemplaba atenta, previo a salir de la cabina de control y acercarse a su aliada.

\- Oye, se me está ocurriendo una idea, si pude construirte un nuevo cuerpo desde aquí, ¿Por qué conformarnos con uno solo? - planteó Hotaru dicha posibilidad

Enseguida Motoko vio que tenía razón ¿Cómo no pensó en ello? Solo hacía falta una chispa de imaginación... dicho esto, ambas se pusieron manos a la obra y empezaron a armar varios endoesqueletos para ir poniéndoles la vaina de carne con su apariencia, pero aunque la fábrica trabajaba a pleno ritmo... Motoko se recordaba a sí misma que ahora tenía mucho menos de humano que antes, tenía cuerpo prostético y era una cyborg con conciencia humana... ahora se trataba de un robot y su personalidad... no era más que un programa, una copia de lo que fue su alma humana hace muchas décadas y eso incluía sus emociones y recuerdos, aun así se volvía más fría con cada minuto que pasaba y cada vez se hacía más semejante a su enemigo, de hecho ahora era como una terminator reprogramada por la Resistencia humana. Quizás para probarse que todavía era capaz de sentir como un humano, después de salir por primera vez de la incubadora, lo primero que hizo fue besar a Hotaru...

Para la Sailor de la Destrucción quien odiaba a las máquinas, la situación era irónica y no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa por ello, que debieran recurrir a las mismas para ayudarse a alcanzar la victoria contra Black Moon. Sus pensamientos no solo estaban ocupados por eso, ella ya no veía a Motoko Kusanagi como una cyborg y no podía olvidar ese beso recibido... ¿Cómo se sintió al respecto? le desconcertaba el saberlo.

Antes de que ellas pudieran completar la tarea, una llamada al intercomunicador de Saturn les hizo ver que no tenían aquello que la momentánea calma les hizo pensar poseer: tiempo

\- _Señorita Hotaru...¿Puede oírme?_ \- se escuchaba decir jadeando con dificultad a la voz de Tarma

\- Te escucho Tarma, ¿Qué ha pasado? Se te escucha hablar con dificultad - respondió con preocupación la Guerrera del Silencio

\- _Muy malas noticias... no hemos podido llegar al Palacio de Cristal... un grupo de cuatro terminators nos emboscaron, todo el pelotón está muerto solo yo pude escapar... pero estoy muy herido_ – fue la respuesta del soldado

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Un serio contratiempo! ¿Dónde te encuentras? Iremos a por ti - exclamó Hotaru temiendo por él

- _Estoy a 3 kilómetros de la sede del Palacio, más tarde le daré bien la ubicación... solo tengan cuidado, los cuatro exterminadores tienen las apariencias de Lady Mercury, Lady Venus, Lady Neptune y Lady Uranus... se dirigen hacia ustedes ahora porque están siendo guiados por androides rastreadores_ \- informó el de cabello castaño a través de la radio antes de cortar la comunicación

\- Entendido, ¡Joder! ¡Maldito Gran Sabio! - protestaba la Senshi

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Kusanagi a su lado notando el mal ánimo de la guerrera

\- Problemas, serios problemas... debemos apurar la tarea e irnos inmediatamente - contestó la de pupilas violetas con el ceño fruncido

Efectivamente, después de la destrucción de los dos primeros terminators, Wiseman había decidido enviar a la Tierra más exterminadores para destruir a Motoko Kusanagi y Eternal Sailor Saturn, estos lograron emboscar a los soldados sobrevivientes del escuadrón de la Guerrera del Silencio de los cuales solo uno sobrevivió, eran enemigos que actuaban sin pausa ni piedad y ahora iban a por ellas.

Ya habiendo logrado construir y activar un pequeño grupo, una explosión se escuchó en el lugar lo cual indicaba solo una cosa probable: los enemigos ya se encontraban allí, por ende Motoko y Hotaru debían moverse de prisa.

Así que se dirigieron hacía donde habían escuchado las detonaciones, esto es donde entraron Saturn con su escuadrón a la fábrica, por ende tras haber recorrido un par de oscuros corredores notaron que el aire se llenaba de humo y que del mismo surgían dos figuras femeninas acompañadas de dos robots con forma de perros.

Cuando lograron ver mejor sus facciones, pudieron observar que una tenía cabello corto azul y ojos celestes al igual que la otra, con la diferencia de que era rubia de pelo largo aparte de tener rostro distinto. A diferencia de las dos primeras exterminadoras, estas iban vestidas con uniformes militares que tomaron de soldados caídos encontrados en el camino.

\- No puede ser... también tomaron sus células madres, lo que dijo Tarma era cierto - murmuró la Sailor con algo de sorpresa

\- ¿Las conoces, Hotaru? - preguntó Kusanagi a su lado

\- Si, tienen la apariencia de Minako y Ami o sea Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury, pero son terminators - respondió la de pupilas violetas señalando las partes expuestas de los chasis metálicos, producto del enfrentamiento contra los soldados de la Unidad Saturno

Las cyborgs sacaron las armas y empezaron a disparar, pero Saturn fue más rápida y mediante su técnica "Pared del Silencio" lograba que aquellos no las alcanzaran y así permaneció hasta que las enemigas recargaron las ametralladoras, momento que aprovecharon la Sailor Senshi y la Mayor para contraatacar... mientras que la primera deshizo su técnica y de un tajo destruyó a los perros robóticos que saltaban sobre ellas, la segunda disparó el cañón de partículas consiguiendo hacer volar un par de metros a las T-800.

Sin embargo no pudieron continuar atacando puesto que otras dos figuras femeninas, una de cabello aguamarino ondulado y otra rubia de pelo corto, se abalanzaron sobre ellas desde las sombras y las sorprendieron, consiguiendo golpear y tirar al suelo a Saturn además de desarmar a Motoko.

Las dos heroínas notaron que las primeras dos exterminadoras en aparecer se habían vuelto a levantar y se les acercaban, estaban rodeadas por las cuatro enemigas lo que indicaba que debían hacer algo rápidamente ya que no había por dónde escapar. Entonces Motoko dio una rápida mirada a su compañera y se abalanzó sobre la terminator de cabello corto azulado para forcejear con ella, Saturn entendió inmediatamente y extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante sosteniendo el báculo hacia arriba mientras las tres cyborgs restantes se le abalanzaban.

\- En el nombre de Saturno, ¡Liberaré el poder de la muerte! - exclamó a viva voz la Senshi - ¡Tumba del Silencio... destruye! - agregó gritando acto seguido

Ni bien acabó la frase, una bola de energía se formó sobre el extremo superior de la Hoz que se expandió con velocidad en forma de una especie de domo antes de explotar inundando el lugar con una brillante luz que destrozó el entorno cercano. Kusanagi que estaba aun forcejeando con una de las terminators, se soltó para alejarse y tirarse boca abajo al suelo mientras la técnica destruía el techo y las paredes del corredor, además de mandar a volar varios metros hacia atrás a las cyborgs que ya casi estaban sobre Sailor Saturn.

\- Esta... fue la segunda variante de otra de mis técnicas, es la Tumba del Silencio... y eso que solo liberé una pequeña parte de su poder ya que de lo contrario, Motoko y yo también hubiéramos perecido aquí - decía jadeando la de ojos púrpuras mientras permanecía todavía de pie sosteniendo el báculo con ambas manos, en medio del polvillo y la humareda del lugar

En eso, a unos poco metros la ex Mayor de la Sección 9 se ponía de pie apartando los escombros y observaba a su alrededor, el pasillo estaba derrumbado y de las paredes no quedaba nada, también vio a su compañera de pie dándole la espalda además de los cuerpos de las cuatro T-800 desparramados por el suelo con extensas porciones de sus endoesqueletos al descubierto.

\- Espero que con eso estén destruidas... ¿Dijiste que tu técnica tenía dos variantes? - indagó la de pupilas rojizas acercándose con cierta dificultad a Hotaru

\- Si, la Tumba del Silencio puede crear una niebla espesa o destruir todo a mi alrededor como ahora - contestó esta mirándola

Transcurridos un par de segundos, notaron a un grupo de siluetas humanas que se acercaban a ellas quienes se alarmaron al pensar que se trataba de más enemigos pero se aliviaron al ver que eran las T-800 que habían fabricado en la incubadora, las cuales se veían todas igual a Motoko Kusanagi

\- Estamos para servirle, creadora – dijeron fríamente todas al unísono mirando a la ex agente

\- Ya era hora, se tardaron... en principio debemos salir de aquí, síganme - respondió Motoko empezando a caminar

Hotaru iba a seguirlas cuando giró la vista hacia su izquierda y alarmada contempló cómo las terminators enemigas se ponían de pie lentamente.

\- No tan rápido... ustedes van a morir aquí y ahora – dijo aun desde el piso la de pelo rubio corto con su voz igual a la de la verdadera Haruka Tenou

Acto seguido abrió su tórax metálico al descubierto y del mismo sacó un objeto alargado que comenzó a emitir un pitido que fue acelerándose poco a poco.

\- ¡Corran! ¡Corran todas! ¡Esa cosa es lo que hace funcionar a los terminators y cuando se daña, se vuelve inestable y explota! - gritó Saturn a modo de advertencia

Enseguida las dos heroínas junto al pequeño grupo de "copias" de Motoko corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas y los escombros les permitieron, cuando alcanzaron el boquete abierto que fuera usado para entrar, sintieron la explosión y aceleraron la carrera sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el lugar volaba por los aires.

\- ¡Quédense cerca mío! ¡Pared del Silencio! - gritó a viva voz Sailor Saturn deteniéndose y haciendo girar su báculo

Kusanagi y sus "copias" obedecieron al mismo tiempo que una barrera protectora aparecía y las rodeaba mientras la onda expansiva y el fuego la envolvía.

 **Hola Senshis y soldados, ha pasado tiempo sin vernos verdad? Se que me demoré pero aquí ando nuevamente, a paso lento pero las historias van siguiendo su curso y no dejaré ninguna sin terminar.**

 **Les recuerdo que tanto las dos variantes de las técnicas de Saturn como la habilidad de regular la cantidad de poder que libera es una libertad que yo me tomé con respecto al Manga y a la serie de Animé, tanto la de los '90 como Cristal.**

 **Quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños a Naoko Takeuchi la creadora de Sailor Moon, el regalo nos lo dio ella a nosotros al crear tan geniales personajes, sin los cuales una parte de esta historia no hubiera sido posible.**

 **No les adelanto nada del fanfic así que prefiero dejar que esperen el siguiente capítulo, les deseo que estén bien y hasta la vista, baby!**


	9. Única Chance

**Capítulo 8**

 **Única Chance**

Enseguida las dos heroínas junto al pequeño grupo de "copias" de Motoko corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas y los escombros les permitieron, cuando alcanzaron el boquete abierto que fuera usado para entrar, sintieron la explosión y aceleraron la carrera sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el lugar volaba por los aires.

\- ¡Quédense cerca mío! ¡Pared del Silencio! - gritó a viva voz Sailor Saturn deteniéndose y haciendo girar su báculo

Kusanagi y sus "copias" obedecieron al mismo tiempo que una barrera protectora aparecía y las rodeaba mientras la onda expansiva y el fuego la envolvía.

De no ser por la técnica implementada por la Sailor de la destrucción ellas no hubieran podido escapar a tiempo, luego de unos minutos de contemplar cómo el campo de fuerza era envuelto con un montón de fuego y trozos de roca y de aguardar a que la onda expansiva desapareciera, la de cabello ébano corto deshizo el escudo.

De los que antes era una fábrica de terminators solo quedaba un inmenso boquete.

\- ¿Ninguna... sufrió daños? Motoko, ¿Estás... bien? - preguntó Hotaru jadeando exhausta

\- Las unidades presentes no sufrieron daños - contestó fríamente una de las cyborgs

\- Estoy bien, ¿Y tú? Te has esforzado muchísimo - comentó la autentica Motoko

\- Por supuesto, la explosión fue muy fuerte y debía mantener la barrera a como diera lugar - aseguró Saturn apoyándose en su báculo

\- ¿Y ahora? - indagó la ex Mayor

\- Ahora vamos a buscar a Tarma y después nos dirigiremos a lo que quede del Palacio de Cristal - respondió decididamente la Senshi

En lo alto de lo que antes fuera un alto edificio, se encontraba una figura masculina de cabello plateado acompañado de otra de pelo negro, ambos observaban las ruinas en llamas de Tokio de Cristal sobre las cuales sobrevolaban algunos helicópteros no tripulados. El peliplateado sostenía en una mano un cráneo de T-800 mientras lo miraba unos segundos para dejarlo caer al vacío después.

\- Finalmente aquí estamos Diamante, jamás creí que esas dos nos fueran a traer tantos problemas – dijo el de cabellera negra a su compañero

\- No te preocupes Zafiro, Kusanagi y la Sailor de la destrucción no conseguirán lo que buscan y finalmente, la familia Black Moon ganará la guerra y gobernará el mundo, luego podremos tomar el cuerpo de la Neo Reina Serenity y convertirla en una como nosotros como hicimos con sus amigos... - respondió el aludido con una sonrisa

Ambos observaban a un enorme ejército de T-800 que avanzaba en dirección a la localización de Motoko Kusanagi y Eternal Sailor Saturn, razón por la cual el príncipe al servicio de Wiseman sonaba muy confiado... o bien pensaba que la guerrera era la Senshi de la destrucción por nada o contaba con un as en la manga por si ellas sobrevivían.

El grupo de copias de Kusanagi con Hotaru y la auténtica ex-Mayor a la cabeza caminaban ya en dirección a la última posición revelada por Tarma mientras procuraban agarrar las armas de los soldados y enemigos caídos.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuál es el procedimiento? - preguntó la de ojos rojizos

\- Encontramos a Tarma, vamos a los restos del Palacio de Cristal y comprobamos el estado de la Reina, lo siguiente será intentar averiguar la localización del planeta Némesis e ir hasta allí, es la única chance que tenemos de torcer el rumbo de esta jodida guerra - informó la de ojos amatista

\- Todas las unidades armadas y listas para el combate – dijo una de las cyborgs acercándose a ambas

\- Excelente, así si nos topamos con algún comité de bienvenida no dependeremos únicamente de mis poderes - contestó Hotaru con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Hotaru... tenemos compañía - exclamó Motoko a modo de aviso al mismo tiempo que apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia una determinada dirección

La Sailor Senshi dirigió su mirada hacia donde señalaba la cyborg y se preocupó al ver a lo que se refería, enemigos... varios de ellos, una multitud de T-800 se aproximaba a ellas sin pausa ni piedad, los terminators aún se encontraban a una cierta distancia pero ya los sentían cerca, la tierra temblaba y cada paso mesurado, al unísono perfecto, era como un martillazo de un dios del trueno nórdico enfadado.

\- Tenemos que acabar con ellos – dedujo Kusanagi poniéndose en guardia

\- ¡No! ¡Perderíamos mucho tiempo y energías, además no tenemos suficientes tropas para vencerlos a todos! ¡Me vería obligada a usar bastante de mi poder y tengo que reservarlo para cuando estemos en Némesis! - respondió alzando la voz la de cabello corto negro

El plan era simple, mientras el grupo de copias de Motoko se encargaba de retener a los terminators... la ex Mayor y Saturn seguirían adelante a donde tenían planeado ir. De esa forma, con el ejército de terminators entretenido en la batalla que tenían enfrente, ellas estaban libres para buscar a Tarma y dirigirse a las ruinas del Palacio Real.

\- ¡A ellos! ¡Deben detenerlos a como dé lugar! - gritó quien fuera la segunda al mando de la Sección 9 al grupo de cyborgs que programara ella misma

\- Entendido – respondieron estas al unísono

Las T-800 aliadas abrieron fuego mientras Motoko y Saturn se escabullían en medio del montón de escombros que rodeaban el sitio, la respuesta de las tropas de Black Moon no se hizo esperar ya que todos poseían armas láser. Todas intercambiaban disparos en el ínterin que se acercaban unas a otras, una de las Motokos corrió hacia el T-800 que encabezaba su grupo, le conectó un golpe que le descolocó el cuello y de una patada logró tirarlo al suelo.

Aún así recibía montones de disparos de armas láseres y el intercambio de ataques continuaba, en eso un enorme H-K que avanzaba detrás de los terminators de Black Moon disparó sus cañones y derribó a algunas de las enemigas. Cuando pasó por encima de uno de los clones de la ex Mayor, esta resultó destruida pero al dañarse su fuente de poder estalló provocando una enorme explosión que dejó fuera de combate a la enorme bestia de metal y a varios T-800 que se encontraban cerca.

De las terminators programadas por Motoko que quedaban, unas respondían el fuego enemigo y otras apuntaban contra un H-K volador que las atacaba, luego de algunos minutos los láseres impactaron en una turbina y como consecuencia de esto, la nave pudo ser derribada y cayó sobre algunos T-800 de Black Moon.

Las Kusanagis que todavía podían combatir disparaban sin cesar y derribaban a algunos adversarios con tiros a la cabeza, inutilizándolos de esta forma al dañar sus chips. Una de las aliadas que poseía el torso robótico expuesto sacó su fuente de poder pronta a estallar y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia los terminators, de esa forma pudo acabar con varios gracias a la explosión que se produjo.

Aún así la batalla estaba lejos de ser pareja, otra bestia metálica parecida al H-K que fuera destruido antes disparaba una tanda de misiles que acababan con varias de las unidades programadas por Motoko al mismo tiempo que otros dos helicópteros no tripulados hacían lo mismo, consiguiendo igual resultado.

El fuego invadía el lugar y la capa de humanidad de las cyborgs que todavía estaban enteras se consumía entretanto que la mayoría ya estaba destruida, los enemigos se acercaron y rodearon a los pocos endoesqueletos que quedaban los cuales no tenían mucho por hacer aparentemente. Sin embargo contaban con un último recurso, las fuentes de poder dañadas emitían un incesante pitido indicando que se encontraban dañadas, entonces procedieron a quitárselas y lanzarlas.

La enorme explosión que se produjo hizo aparecer un hongo de fuego que arrasó con la mayoría de los enviados por el Gran Sabio incluyendo al tanque y los H-K voladores pero tal y como anticipara Sailor Saturn, las tropas de Black Moon igualmente habían ganado pero el propósito original de las heroínas fue logrado. Ellas se encontraban lejos de allí sobre una moto que perteneciera a algún soldado muerto y que para suerte de ellas funcionaba.

 **Ruinas de Tokio de Cristal. Despojos de Ciudad Argentum.**

El vehículo avanzaba en medio de una calle repleta de restos de chatarra al mismo tiempo que quienes lo montaban permanecían alerta por si algún enemigo las acechaba desde alguno de lo que antes fueran bellos edificios.

\- He dejado de recibir transmisiones de las cyborgs que dejamos peleando, intento comunicarme pero ya ninguna responde - afirmó la de ojos rojizos a la guerrera Saturno que la abrazaba con una mano por la cintura mientras que con la otra sostenía la Hoz

\- Eso significa que nuestras terminators han caído, pero consiguieron retener al ejército de Black Moon lo suficiente para permitirnos escapar sin ser seguidas por ninguna de esas basuras de metal - contestó la de ojos violetas mirando hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el viento jugaba con su cabello corto

\- Allí delante, creo reconocer a esos soldados abatidos - señaló Kusanagi divisando un grupo de cuerpos desparramados algunos metros delante de ellas

La moto siguió avanzando esta vez con más lentitud hasta llegar hasta ellos, ambas recorrieron las inmediaciones del sitio con sus miradas y se dieron cuenta rápidamente de la batalla que se había librado al contemplar los numerosos orificios de disparos en los restos de chatarra y las paredes. La Guerrera del Silencio descendió del rodado y caminó algunos pasos en medio del grupo de cadáveres antes de mirarlos y reconocerlos al instante.

\- Son ellos sí... Ojo de Águila... todos, muertos - murmuró Hotaru poniéndose en cuclillas y dejando su Hoz en el suelo en el ínterin que apretaba sus puños frustrada

\- Aún debemos localizar y comprobar el estado del Capitán Tarma Roving - le recordó la ex Mayor viéndola fijamente

\- Tienes razón, no tengo tiempo para quedarme aquí lamentando la situación, continuemos nuestro camino ya que Tarma aún debe de estar por aquí cerca - respondió la muchacha tomando de nuevo su báculo y poniéndose de pie nuevamente

Ambas reanudaron el trayecto esta vez a pie y mientras inspeccionaban los alrededores con sus vistas, la Senshi intentaba comunicarse con su Capitán y la ex policía llevaba la moto a su lado. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambas escucharon una voz humana que pronunciaba el hombre de la guerrera Saturn procedente del interior de los restos de una casa y al resultarle familiar aquella voz, la Sailor corrió deprisa en dicha dirección siendo seguida por Motoko.

Las dos entraron a la casa al mismo tiempo que se ponían alertas ya que aquella voz podía ser algún truco de un T-800 y además, el lugar estaba en penumbra. De una puerta a la izquierda de ellas, salió una figura masculina que avanzaba con dificultad la cual cayó de rodillas algunos pasos después.

\- Eh... allí más atrás... fuimos atacados... al menos uno de nosotros debía escapar para informarle la situación a usted... mientras los demás retenían a los terminators, por votación se... decidió que fuese yo – hablaba trabajosamente el Capitán

\- ¡Tarma! ¡Espera, ahora te curo! - exclamó la de cabello corto corriendo hacia él - Motoko, tú vigila - ordenó a su compañera

La joven posó sus manos sobre la espalda y el pecho de Tarma e inmediatamente cerró los ojos, una energía color morado salió de aquellas y rodeó el cuerpo del hombre cuyas heridas fueron curadas con velocidad.

\- Ahora si, ya debes estar bien - comentó Hotaru sonriéndole al de cabello castaño

\- Estoy diez puntos ahora, se lo agradezco señorita Hotaru – dijo el de lentes oscuros devolviéndole la sonrisa – Si están aquí es porque consiguieron derrotar a las T-800 – dedujo acto seguido mirándolas

\- Exacto, pero que mala suerte tuvieron ustedes al toparse con esas malnacidas... como sea, ahora somos solo nosotros tres, debemos ir de prisa a lo que quede del Palacio de Cristal - afirmó la de pupilas amatista frunciendo el entrecejo

\- No tenemos tiempo que perder, en el camino pueden continuar la charla - comentó Kusanagi acercándose a ambos

\- Tiene razón, ya es de día y estamos expuestos ante cualquier ataque - concordó el militar – Podemos seguir ahora y arriesgarnos o quedarnos y esperar a que anochezca para continuar – propuso a continuación a las dos

\- Mhhhh, el problema de quedarnos es que el tiempo no es algo que nos sobre ahora - respondió la de cabello ébano corto luego de unos segundos de silencio - Permítanme, necesito comprobar si la Reina esta aún con vida o no - agregó acto seguido

Ni bien acabó de hablar, Hotaru se colocó de rodillas, cerró sus ojos y juntó sus manos en su pecho, ante las atentas miradas de Motoko y de Tarma la muchacha entró en trance mientras una delgada aura morada rodeaba su cuerpo. Al cabo de unos minutos, esta desapareció y la chica abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Pudo encontrarla? - preguntó el Capitán

\- La Reina está con vida, he localizado su débil aura en donde tenemos previsto llegar, las ruinas del Palacio de Cristal - respondió Saturn parándose - Tenemos que arriesgarnos y seguir camino ahora, no sabemos en qué situación se encuentra ella y si esperamos a la noche, cuando lleguemos puede ser tarde - añadió con seguridad

\- Entendido, señorita Hotaru.

Dicho esto, los tres salieron de prisa y continuaron camino hacia los restos del Palacio mientras se cubrían con el fin de cuidarse de no ser divisados por el enemigo. Al llegar a una zona llena de arboles secos, Hotaru y Tarma supieron que ya estaban cerca del objetivo.

\- Muy bien, por aquí debe de estar oculto el acceso a un pasadizo subterráneo que nos conduce directo al Palacio - afirmó la de ojos púrpuras dirigiendo su mirada hacia unas rocas al costado de un árbol frente a ellos, detrás de un alambrado que parecía indicar un límite

\- ¿No iremos por arriba? - indagó Kusanagi

\- Es muy peligroso, a partir de la cerca alamrada que estamos viendo hay numerosas minas escondidas que nosotros habíamos plantado ya que el Palacio estaba continuamente acechado por numerosos enemigos, los cuales tal vez aún estén rondando en las inmediaciones - respondió el de cabello castaño

Justo cuando iban a continuar el camino, una voz masculina proveniente de la derecha de donde se encontraban se dirigió a ellos.

\- Han llegado realmente lejos, pero aquí es donde termina su existencia – dijo un hombre de cabello plateado saliendo de detrás de un conjunto de arboles

El caminaba hacia ellos al lado de otro joven de pelo negro, ambos encabezaban un grupo numeroso de T-800 que también salían de sus escondites . Ellos sabían que Motoko y compañía se dirigían hacia las ruinas del Palacio de Cristal, además eran perfectamente conocedores del hecho de que sí o sí tenían que pasar por el presente lugar para poder llegar y los habían estado esperando pacientemente.

\- No puede ser... esos son... el príncipe Diamante y Zafiro - murmuró Tarma contrariado

\- Mis sensores me indican que no son humanos – dijo Kusanagi en referencia a los recién citados

\- No, no lo son... ambos son T-1000, modelos más avanzados que los T-800, no poseen un endoesqueleto interno... están enteramente hechos de metal líquido polimimético, por eso pueden imitar cualquier forma humana que toquen aparte de transformar sus extremidades en armas cortantes y son difíciles de eliminar, las armas comunes no pueden destruirlos - explicó Saturn a la ex policía

\- La Senshi tiene razón e imagino que la poderosa Sailor Saturn sabe que sus poderes tampoco pueden destruirnos - exclamó Diamante

\- Ahora ríndanse y suelten las armas, aunque destruyan a nuestras tropas no podrán hacer lo mismo con nosotros dos ya que nos reconstruiríamos de nuevo y los cazaríamos a donde fueran - concordó el de ojos celestes de pie a su lado, mientras que los terminators se encontraban listos para disparar

\- No tenemos otra opción porque son demasiados, debo usar mis poderes para retenerlos el tiempo suficiente con la finalidad de que ustedes muevan la piedra del árbol a nuestra izquierda y vayan al Palacio - concluyó la Guerrera del Silencio hablando en voz baja con sus acompañantes

\- De ninguna forma, señorita Hotaru, no la abandonaré aquí sola - respondió el Capitán de igual forma

\- Es una orden Capitán, no discuta conmigo – contestó terminante la de ojos violetas

\- ¿Qué están murmurando? Sea lo que sea no funcionará, si se resisten será peor para ustedes - exclamó el peliplateado caminando hacia ellos

\- ¿Quieres nuestras armas? Ven por ellas, cabrón - desafió la guerrera colocándose en posición de guardia y sujetando firmemente la Hoz con ambas manos

\- Bien, si desean hacerlo difícil... - dijo Diamante sin poder acabar la frase ya que otra voz masculina proveniente de atrás de los enemigos, lo interrumpe

\- ¡No tan rápido, terminator! - gritó aquella voz que resultó muy familiar para Motoko

La ex policía y sus acompañantes voltearon la vista y vieron a un hombre canoso y ojos cibernéticos acercarse, detrás lo acompañaba un ejército de arañas robóticas listas para atacar.

\- ¿Batou? ¿Tachikomas? ¿De donde salieron tantos y qué hacen aquí? - se preguntó Motoko sin comprender

\- ¿Quienes son ellos? - indagó desconcertado Tarma

\- No hay problema, no sé cómo llegaron aquí pero son amigos - aseguró Hotaru sonriendo

\- Quienquiera que seas... si te opones a nosotros, estarás acabado - exclamó Diamante amenazante

\- Motoko, ustedes muevan la piedra mientras los Tachikomas retienen a los terminators - pidió el canoso llegando junto a Saturn, Kusanagi y Tarma

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó la de ojos rojizos

\- En el camino les explico, ahora andando - apremió Batou inmediatamente

\- ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Ataquen! - ordenó el peliplata a viva voz a los T-800

\- ¡Tachikomas ahora, ataquen! - replicó el tercero al mando de la Sección 9, dirigiéndose hacia sus tres aliados

El intercambio de disparos comenzó mientras Sailor Saturn realizaba su técnica "Pared del Silencio" para evitar que los láseres enemigos les alcanzaran mientras movían la roca y descubrían la entrada al pasadizo subterráneo. Al lograrlo, la Senshi deshizo su técnica y acompañó a sus compañeros que ya acababan de entrar, mientras tanto Diamante y Zafiro se veían imposibilitados de seguirlos debido a los disparos de los Tachikomas quienes además, les disparaban una especie de líquido a los dos T-1000 que los quemaba al entrar en contacto con sus cuerpos.

Los cuatro caminaban a través del oscuro corredor al mismo tiempo que oían los sonidos del combate que se entablaba entre los tachikomas y los terminators, el cual se volvía cada vez más lejano conforme avanzaban.

\- ¿Podría decirme quién es usted y como llegó aquí? - indagó el Capitán de modo algo reticente con Batou

\- Mi nombre es Batou, yo soy integrante de la Sección 9, una organización secreta para la búsqueda de criminales y rescate de víctimas, oficialmente trabajamos como una organización internacional pero en verdad, somos un equipo que lucha contra el terrorismo y la delincuencia - explicó el canoso con calma

\- Entonces, usted y la robot policía trabajaban para el gobierno – dedujo el de lentes oscuros

\- Negativo, la Sección 9 es independiente del gobierno japonés y los agentes pueden actuar sin tener que pedir permiso por sus acciones - contestó Motoko con una frialdad que no pasó desapercibida para Batou ni para Hotaru

\- Efectivamente, todos nosotros nos encontramos entre los mejores agentes para la guerra cibernética y nos especializamos en casos involucrados con la internet, la piratería y el terrorismo cibernético, yo soy el tercero al mando detrás de Motoko y el jefe Aramaki - continuó explicando el robusto hombre

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué no hicieron nada para detener el desarrollo de Cristal Oscuro? - preguntó en tono recriminatorio Tarma

\- Porque no constituía ningún delito, era parte de los adelantos tecnológicos... seguro sabrás que la tecnología ha avanzado tanto que las personas se volvieron una fusión con computadoras y por ende pueden ser atacadas por piratas cibernéticos que les obligan a hacer cosas en contra de su voluntad, nosotros solemos investigar eso - respondió el hombre sin mirarlo – Ahora, con respecto a tu pregunta Mayor, fue Sailor Plut quien me buscó... ella presintió que se encontrarían con dificultades y viajó hasta mi época, me explicó todo y como yo no le creí al principio, puso sus manos sobre mi cabeza y me hizo ver todo lo que pasaría... la llegada de Saturn y los terminators, la fundación del segundo Milenio de Plata y la guerra contra Black Moon. Entonces ordené fabricar muchos tachikomas y cuando estuvieron listos, nos llevó a la Puerta espacio-temporal y vinimos hasta aquí - concluyó el de ojos cibernéticos la explicación, eso les había aclarado las cosas a la Senshi y a la ex Mayor

\- Eso lo explica todo, Plut rompió el tabú pero nos salvó, de no ser por ti yo hubiera tenido que quedarme y retener a los terminators, usando los poderes que seguramente vamos a necesitar más adelante - murmuró la de ojos amatista tocándose la barbilla con los dedos de su mano derecha

-¿Y qué me dicen ustedes? ¿Qué eran antes de la guerra? - preguntó Batou a Tarma y la Sailor

\- Existía una organización llamada Armada Regular, que se dedicaba a combatir el terrorismo y otras cosas de caos mundial, estaba dividido en dos escuadrones, Peregrin Falcons para los varones y la Unidad Sparrow para las mujeres, esta última era destinada a investigar de manera discreta para no causar pánico, al contrario de ustedes nosotros sí dependíamos del gobierno. Yo ocupaba el puesto de Capitán en los PF, es por eso que la señorita Hotaru me llama así - respondió el hombre de pelo castaño con seriedad

\- Ah si, sé quienes son siempre han hecho un buen trabajo en sus misiones - recordó el robusto canoso

\- Por mi parte, ya debes saber mucho de mí... solo era una chica lógica y formal que llevaba una vida solitaria ya que no tuve hermanos, mi madre estaba muerta y mi padre era un prestigioso científico siempre ocupado con sus experimentos, cuando era pequeña fue introducido en mí de forma secreta, una entidad maligna llamada Dama 9 pero gracias a la Neo Reina y su hija que fueron grandes amigas mías y a que yo recuperé la memoria como reencarnación de Sailor Saturn, dicha entidad fue expulsada de mi cuerpo y derrotada, el resto de la historia ya la saben - contestó la de cabello corto ante la sorpresa de Batou que solo conocía una parte de la historia de la Senshi del Silencio y la destrucción

El grupo siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta en mal estado, la cual fue abierta por Hotaru gracias a que hizo palanca con su Hoz. Los cuatro caminaron por otro pasillo en el que había algo de luz y que lucía evidentes señales de que un feroz combate se había desatado. Las luces parpadeaban y echaban chispas, las paredes tenían muchos agujeros y quemaduras hechas por disparos láseres, en el suelo numerosos cadáveres estaban desarrapados, el fuerte hedor que impregnaba el aire demostraba que ya llevaban un tiempo muertos.

\- Evidentemente han pasado algunas semanas desde que el Palacio Cristal fue atacado por las máquinas, síganme vayamos arriba – dijo la muchacha de cabello corto tapándose la nariz mientras caminaba mirando a todos lados

\- Mantengámonos alertas, por si alguno de estos malditos aún esta oculto cerca - sugirió el Capitán con el arma lista y haciendo lo mismo que Hotaru

Ellos revisaron las inmediaciones, Motoko y Saturn se dedicaron a revisar las subidas que no estuvieran tapadas por escombros en el ínterin que Batou y Tarma investigaban cada compartimiento que se encontrara en el mismo nivel, habiendo ya recorrido las destruidas salas médicas y de investigación encontraron solo una parte cuyas computadoras continuaban funcionando.

Mientras las dos chicas estaban abocadas en su tarea, la joven Tomoe se había decidido a preguntarle a su compañera algo en lo que había estado pensando todo el tiempo transcurrido, ya que no podía sacárselo de la mente.

\- Todas las subidas están tapadas de escombros, evidentemente la parte superior se derrumbó después del ataque enemigo – dijo la de pupilas rojizas mientras revisaba las escaleras en las que estaban

\- Motoko, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - indagó la guerrera mirándola fijamente – Después de que saliste de la incubadora me partiste la boca de un beso, ¿Porqué lo hiciste? - continuó ante la cabezada afirmativa de su interlocutora

\- Seguramente deseaba ver si podía sentir como humana, ahora con este nuevo cuerpo me doy cuenta que soy mas máquina que antes - respondió Kusanagi confesando lo evidente

\- De eso me doy cuenta, ahora estás hablando como una terminator reprogramada... te pareces más a lo mismo que estás combatiendo - concordó la de pupilas violetas bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza

\- No deseo eso, quiero derrotar a las máquinas y pasar más tiempo contigo - afirmó la ex Mayor acercándose, sin agregar nada tomó la barbilla de Saturn para levantarle el rostro y plantarle otro beso en la boca de la misma forma en que lo hiciera en la fábrica de terminators y esta vez al igual que en la otra ocasión, Hotaru tampoco se resistió a eso y las sensaciones que estaba experimentando la desconcertaban

Ni bien se separaron del beso, llegaron corriendo Batou en compañía de Tarma, quien no tardó en notar la cara roja de la guardiana del planeta Saturno.

\- Señorita Hotaru, ¿Pasó algo? Está colorada - señaló el hombre de patillas extrañado

\- No... no es nada, todo está bien... ¿Encontraron algo? - preguntó la de cabellera corta buscando desviar el tema

\- Si, encontramos una recámara en donde vimos a la Reina - afirmó el robusto canoso rápidamente

\- Vamos ahora entonces - contestó la cyborg policía de la Sección 9 empezando a caminar

Los cuatros corrieron hacia el sitio indicado por los dos hombres y en cuanto llegaron, todos menos Motoko se sorprendieron en gran manera ante lo que encontraron... lo primero que notaron fue que la habitación estaba casi intacta y sobre todo lo segundo, sobre una especie de altar de piedra se encontraba el cuerpo de la Neo Reina en el interior de un cajón de cristal.

\- ¿Está muerta? - preguntó impactado el de ojos cibernéticos

\- No, solo está en estado de letargo y esa envoltura de cristal es el propio Cristal de Plata que la protegió al verse ella en riesgo de muerte - aseguró Hotaru acercándose a la soberana

- _Me alegra que hayas podido llegar hasta aquí, Hotaru_ – se escuchó decir a la voz de la soberana de Tokio Cristal dentro de la mente de Saturn

\- Re... Reina..., me está hablando – dijo sumamente impactada la joven

\- ¿Cómo? Yo no oigo nada - comentó Tarma desconcertado

\- _Que no se alarmen, mi alma te habla a través de la mente y solo tú puedes oírme porque eres una Sailor Senshi_ \- respondió la Reina inmediatamente

\- Todo está bien, solo yo puedo escucharla dentro de mi cabeza porque soy una de sus guardianas - informó la guerrera en tono calmado – Oiré ahora lo que ella tiene para decir - añadió sin perdida de tiempo contemplando el semblante inmóvil de la mujer adentro del cristal

\- _Te lo agradezco, seguramente ya sabrás que tuve que usar el Cristal de Plata para despertar a Plut y que te fuera a buscar, por ende tuve que dejar al Palacio desprotegido... estamos perdiendo, hay innumerables bajas entre ellas mi amado Endymion, Chibiusa y muchas de las demás Sailors... desconozco si las restantes siguen con vida o no pero si sé que están en poder de Black Moon. Hotaru, solo tenemos una chance de dar vuelta la historia... en la sala de computadoras que seguramente tú y los que te acompañan encontraron, podrán ver las coordenadas exactas del planeta Némesis, por favor vayan hasta allí y derroten al Gran Sabio porque de lo contrario... la Tierra y la humanidad están perdidas. Plut no puede hacer nada al no poder dejar sola la Puerta del Tiempo, ¡Tú eres la última Sailor Senshi, Saturn! ¡Si las demás siguen vivas y están en Némesis, necesito que las rescaten y que acaben con Wiseman! Eso es algo que solo ustedes pueden hacer_ \- habló en tono suplicante la voz de Neo Serenity dentro de la mente de una sorprendida Hotaru, confirmando lo que ya sabía

Evidentemente solo había una chance de salvar al planeta y evitar la derrota a manos de Black Moon y Dark Crystal, algo también era seguro: no podían fallar.

 **Ahora si puedo continuar con esta historia después de haber terminado SMvsT: El Origen, me dedicaré a esta así después puedo apuntar todos los cañones a De Miel a Hiel, tengo unas ganas bárbaras de continuar con esa historia ya que tengo ideas que espero plasmar por escrito jeje.**

 **Se podría decir que este fic ya va encarando la última curva antes de la recta final, en Némesis no la van a tener fácil pero no adelanto nada, deberán esperar a las actualizaciones ¿Cuántos capítulos me faltan para concluir esta historia? No lo sé, depende de la cantidad de relleno que le voy metiendo como agregado al argumento original del cómic.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho y que estén bien. Saludos!**


	10. La Hora de la Verdad

**Capítulo 9**

 **La Hora de la Verdad**

En el planeta Némesis, base de Black Moon, el líder de dicho clan y del ejército de terminators no lucía satisfecho con el rumbo de los acontecimientos, los cyborgs que había enviado tras los objetivos fracasaron... ni siquiera Diamante y Zafiro lograron impedir el progreso de Saturn y Kusanagi, solo le quedaba algo por hacer para detenerlas y no estaba dispuesto a vacilar con tal de lograrlo.

\- Esto no me gusta, solo son una Sailor Senshi y una mujer cyborg, ahora se agregó el hecho de que la Guardiana del Tiempo trajo a ese otro sujeto. Definitivamente si quiero algo bien hecho, debo hacerlo yo mismo – se quejó el encapuchado contrariado – Yoshino, tú y Verónica tendrán la misión de esperar a Kusanagi y compañía si logran llegar a Némesis, Esmeralda las ayudará. Yo me voy a la Tierra - decidió acto seguido

\- Afirmativo señor, si los humanos llegan a la presente localización, serán exterminados – dijo fríamente una alta y musculosa mujer vestida con un ajustado y provocativo traje negro que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, cuyo rostro iba cubierto por una máscara antigás

Una vez dicho esto, el Gran Sabio lanzó una risotada y se dirigió al sector que albergaba el teletransportador que comunicaba la base de Black Moon con el planeta azul, con destino programado en las ruinas de Tokio de Cristal.

En la recámara en donde reposaba protegida por el escudo creado por el Cristal de Plata, la Neo Reina Serenity continuaba hablando con Saturn sobre lo único que quedaba por hacer para salvar al mundo.

\- _...Nunca hubiera podido obtener la localización del planeta Némesis de no haber sido por el incesante avance de nuestros sistemas de teledetección y análisis digital de señales, a pesar de nuestras bajas eso fue posible y se logró dar con las coordenadas antes de que el Palacio fuese destruido, de lo contrario estaríamos perdidos. Sailor Saturn, no hay tiempo que perder... ¡Deben darse prisa!_ \- explicó la soberana terminando la comunicación con la mente de la Senshi

\- Entendido Reina, iremos inmediatamente y venceremos – dijo la de pupilas violetas retirando su mano derecha de la cubierta cristalina

\- ¿Qué pasó? - indagó Batou intrigado

\- Tenemos una misión que cumplir - exclamó Hotaru decididamente volteando a mirarlos

Acto seguido los cuatro se dirigieron a la sala de computadoras, el lugar indicado por la soberana y en el trayecto, la guerrera les iba explicando todo lo que le dijo aquella sobre lo que debían hacer. Llegaron rápidamente gracias a que Tarma y Batou les indicaron con exactitud en dónde vieron las computadoras funcionando todavía.

Luego de unos segundos de buscar cuál de todos los monitores era, dieron con el correcto y tomaron nota deprisa de las coordenadas.

\- Es increíble lo listo que fue el Gran Sabio, Némesis había estado detrás de la Luna mirando siempre hacia su hemisferio oculto, así nunca lo veríamos - comentó Tarma acomodándose los lentes negros

\- Así es y además, el campo de energía que lo rodea lo ha hecho semejante a un avión furtivo, invisible a nuestros radares – concordó la de cabello negro corto - Pero no contó conque la tecnología de detección avanzaría a pesar de las importantes bajas - agregó sonriendo

\- Debemos movernos ahora mismo, el enemigo no se va a quedar quieto aguardando por nosotros - sugirió Motoko interviniendo en la charla

\- Eso es verdad, vayamos al hangar de naves y recemos porque las salidas no estén tapadas de escombros, si vamos con las turbinas trabajando a su máxima potencia podemos llegar en un día - informó Hotaru seriamente

\- ¿Un día? ¿No puede ser antes? - indagó Batou con algo de preocupación

\- A menos que podamos teletransportarnos desde aquí, no, no te preocupes que mientras nosotros sigamos con vida, el Gran Sabio no tendrá la victoria asegurada... no hay duda de que le preocupamos o no hubiera mandado tantos terminators tras nosotros - respondió la Guerrera del Silencio disipando las dudas del agente de la Sección 9

El grupo salió de prisa de allí y tomó por uno de los corredores que habían revisado el cual conducía al sector mencionado por la Sailor, una vez en el sitio lo encontraron en penumbra y con unas pocas naves que por suerte para ellos, estaban enteras. Por lo que mientras el resto las revisaba para determinar cuáles andaban, Motoko se disponía a abrir el enorme portón de salida pero en el ínterin que eso sucedía, sus sensores indicaron peligro cercano...

\- ¡Atención! ¡Amenaza cercana! - gritó Kusanagi a sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que afuera se escuchaba una tétrica risa que la Sailor de la Destrucción reconoció enseguida

\- ¿De quien es esa risa? - preguntó Batou con extrañeza

\- Ese no puede ser otro más que... - murmuró el castaño de anteojos oscuros

\- Wiseman... - completó Hotaru la frase de Tarma

Una vez que el portón se terminó de abrir los vieron claramente, a Zafiro en compañía de Diamante, un grupo de T-800 y sobre ellos al Gran Sabio flotando en el aire con sus ojos rojos brillando mientras reía con esa tétrica risa que helaba la sangre, esperándolos afuera.

\- Suban a la nave y busquen armas, yo iré a enfrentar a ese maldito - decidió hablándoles a los dos hombres, quienes asintieron con una cabezada

La Senshi caminó hacia afuera mientras Batou y Tarma obedecían, Motoko por su parte hizo lo propio y se paró al lado de la guerrera. Era una verdadera sorpresa que el enemigo se adelantara y fuera hasta ellas pero igualmente pensaban sobre que trampa estaría armando, intentaban descifrar algo en esas glaciales miradas de los dos T-1000 y del encapuchado pero algo sí sabían, si deseaban salir de allí y cumplir con el pedido de la Reina tenían que despejar el camino.

\- Vaya, Gran Sabio, maldito asesino... nos ahorraste el trabajo de tener que ir a buscarte a tu madriguera - exclamó desafiante la guerrera del Silencio apuntando su Hoz

\- Será mejor que se rindan, este planeta ya es nuestro... si no me causan más problemas les prometo una muerte rápida - respondió el líder de Black Moon con desprecio – Miren a su alrededor, están todos muertos... los humanos, sus amigos, todos y puedo destrozarlos a ustedes en cualquier momento - añadió en el mismo tono

Luego de esto, el encapuchado extendió sus monstruosos brazos para atacarlas con sus garras pero la cyborg y la Sailor dieron un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque y en el ínterin, Hotaru contraatacó con un tajo de su arma pero solo abrió un surco de metal líquido en las extremidades del enemigo quien rió a carcajadas.

\- Si se entregan a mí y me dan el legendario Cristal de Plata junto con el cuerpo de la Reina, puedo otorgarles el privilegio de vivir y gobernar el nuevo mundo junto a mí - continuó hablando Wiseman con su cavernosa voz

\- ¿Crees que te los vamos a dar? Los defenderé, ¡A la Neo Reina Serenity y a este planeta! - gritó Sailor Saturn sin ninguna duda

\- ¡Creadora! - gritaban el Gran Sabio junto a Diamante y Zafiro al unísono a Motoko - Traicionas tu propio destino, ¿Quieres destruir el paraíso? Te lo mostraremos, entre nosotros eres bienvenida, mira lo que te ofrecemos... si lo que deseas es ser humana... podemos hacer que seas humana, una humana completa y sana, una humana... para cumplir todos tus deseos – continuaron hablando de igual forma

Los ojos rojos de Wiseman brillaban mientras veían fijamente a una Kusanagi que tenía los suyos abiertos como platos y sentía esas voces como ensordecedoras dentro suyo, Hotaru le gritaba pero era inútil, la ex policía no podía oírla... estaba atrapada.

Kusanagi miró para todos lados y vio que estaba dentro de su departamento, su casa en Niihama. No entendía que pasaba ni como llegó hasta allí y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando detrás suyo escuchó una voz conocida.

\- Bienvenida a casa, Motoko – dijo el tercero al mando de la Sección 9 de Seguridad Pública acercándose a ella

\- Batou... ¿Qué haces aquí?¿No debías buscar armas con Tarma mientras nosotras enfrentábamos al Gran Sabio? ¿Cómo llegamos a nuestro tiempo? Esto debe ser una ilusión - preguntó la de ojos rojizos desconcertada, notando el detalle de que su compañero estaba vestido elegantemente

Efectivamente era una ilusión, pero era perfecta... cada sonido, cada olor... su casa, ese perfume masculino que emanaba de su compañero, la respuesta a sus deseos más esperados... esos labios apoyándose sobre su mano derecha y esa mano sosteniéndola, provocaban algo que ella no hacía desde hacia mucho: sonreír... pero era mentira, aunque perfecta... mentira y luchará contra ella.

\- Todo lo que siempre deseaste, Motoko – dijo sonriente el canoso después de depositar un beso en la mano de ella – Tengo una sorpresa para ti - agregó acariciándole una mejilla y dirigiéndose a la puerta del departamento

El de ojos cibernéticos abrió y por allí entró una Hotaru Tomoe vestida con un traje muy elegante y provocativo a la vez, se acercaba a ella caminando sensualmente y otro detalle cabía destacar... la mirada de la Senshi estaba cargada de lujuria

\- Ya no estás sola Motoko, ya no... durante todos estos años has deseado volver a ser humana, ahora puedes hacerlo. Puedes tenerlo todo, todo lo que siempre deseaste - decía la de ojos violetas en tono sensual al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella

Al llegar frente a Kusanagi, la de cabello corto y negro unió sus labios con los de la ex agente, quien correspondió rápidamente y a medida que pasaban los segundos, los besos fueron subiendo de intensidad y se acariciaban las partes íntimas. Todo parecía real, esos labios probando los suyos, sus pechos apretándose contra los suyos, esas manos explorando su anatomía... Batou, incluso Hotaru, conocían sus pensamientos más ocultos, por supuesto que los conocían... ellos eran ella y ella era ellos.

De pronto... irrumpía una transmisión en ese mundo ilusorio, la verdadera Hotaru la zamarreaba y le gritaba con exasperación.

\- ¡Motoko! ¡Es solo una ilusión, tienes que luchar! ¡Acabemos con ellos! ¡Sé que lo haremos!.

"No la escuches, Creadora" decía la voz de forma seductora dentro de la ilusión de Kusanagi "¿Acaso no ves que son temporales? Un simple pinchazo y mueren, pero nosotros somos inmortales" continuaba hablando con la intención de convencer a Motoko.

Pero esta apartó bruscamente a la figura de Hotaru de sí misma y le disparó en el rostro antes de hacer lo mismo con la de Batou, revelando los fríos circuitos debajo de sus pieles.

\- ¡Chatarra! ¡No son más que chatarra! - exclamó con indignación la de pupilas rojizas frunciendo el ceño

La ilusión frente a ella se desvanecía y volvía a la aparecer la tétrica figura del Gran Sabio junto a sus esbirros y sus cibernéticos esclavos y a su lado, la Sailor de las Destrucción que la miraba y le preguntaba si estaba bien, ante lo cual asintió con una cabezada.

\- Aún no es tarde creadora, únete a nosotros... puedes comandarnos junto a mi, llevarnos a la gloria, somos uno... podemos convertirte en una diosa – continuaba insistiendo el líder del clan Black Moon

\- Terminator... cállate y muere – exclamaba Batou desde atrás, saliendo con una bazooka de plasma - ¡Muere! - gritó una vez más ya apuntando mientras las chicas se agachaban

El canoso disparó y el rayo impactó en el Gran Sabio y sus ayudantes, la explosión que se produjo destruyó a los T-800 y despedazó a Diamante y Zafiro además de hacer caer al suelo el cuerpo de su líder.

Al volver a ponerse de pie, Motoko y Hotaru vieron los despojos en llamas frente en ellas mientras Batou se acercaba a ambas, se fijaron que el cuerpo del Gran Sabio parecía una especie de maniquí esquelético rostizado, una cosa inerte y vacía tendida en el suelo... definitivamente algo no andaba bien aparte de las masas de metal liquido reconstruyéndose lentamente.

De repente, el cielo se ennegreció rápidamente de nubes y al cabo de algunos minutos, una gigantesco hoyo se abrió entre la cubierta de nubes que relampagueaba incesantemente. Estupefactas escucharon claramente como una risa atronadora salía del agujero de nubes, la cual no tardaron en reconocer.

\- Pero... ¿Qué diablos es eso? - preguntó impactado Batou

\- Mi nombre es Wiseman - exclamó atronadoramente la maligna voz haciendo temblar la tierra

\- Pero qué... ¿De donde viene? - indagó Saturn tapándose los oídos

\- No entiendo qué está sucediendo - afirmó Motoko con la vista fija en el cielo mientras la perversa risa del Gran Sabio se escuchaba

\- Ese cuerpo es una imagen persistente del pasado, un cuerpo que llegó a Némesis y se convirtió en un Terminator, a medida que pasó el tiempo mi voluntad se fundió con Némesis y Dark Cristal… nosotros nos convertimos en uno, ¡Yo soy Némesis, el planeta mismo! - exclamó la voz en el ínterin que el inerte cuerpo se desvanecía en el aire y los dos T-1000 ya casi se reconstruían - ¿¡Desean vencerme!? ¡Vengan a Némesis si se atreven! - agregó gritando aún más

\- Eso no me lo esperaba, pero parece que tendremos que ir a Némesis de todas formas - comentó Hotaru apretando los puños

\- ¡Destruyan a todos los que se oponen a mí! - ordenó la voz de Wiseman a Zafiro y Diamante que continuaban regenerándose

\- ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos! ¡Con mi poder evitaré que se reconstruyan! - vociferó la guerrera del Silencio tomando su báculo con ambas manos

\- ¡La nave ya está lista! - exclamó Tarma corriendo fuera del hangar

\- ¡Motoko y Batou, ustedes vayan con Tarma a la nave! Yo voy a evaporar a esos malditos... - decidió la regente del planeta Saturno sin apartar la vista de los dos T-1000 al mismo tiempo que hacía la pose correspondiente a la técnica que usaría - ¡Prueben el poder de la muerte! ¡Tumba del Silencio... destruye! - gritó a viva voz

Diamante y Zafiro ya se habían regenerado completamente y ya estaban cargando contra la Sailor, pero el domo de energía que se había formado en el extremo superior de la Hoz los desintegró apenas los tocó y después de que aquel explotara en forma de una luz brillante, solo un enorme hueco en el suelo había quedado

\- Por suerte... pude regular bien... el poder... - afirmó jadeando la muchacha en el medio del pozo

La de ojos violetas salió y avanzó a la máxima velocidad que le daban las piernas, hacia la nave en donde la aguardaban los demás. Entre Batou y Motoko la ayudaron a subir antes de que la puerta se cerrara y el vehículo arrancara.

\- Muy bien, ¡Abróchense los cinturones! ¡Próximo destino, planeta Némesis! - dijo alzando la voz el castaño de anteojos negros

El vehículo carreteó fuera del hangar y despegó en forma vertical algunos metros previamente a que el piloto impulsara las turbinas a su máxima potencia y salieran disparados hacia lo alto del cielo, para perderse encima de la cubierta de nubes.

Una vez que el difícil traspaso de la atmósfera terrestre fue superado, la nave tomó rumbo al planeta Némesis y para llegar debían dirigirse a la Luna y cruzarla.

\- Y bien... Llegamos al planeta Némesis ¿Y qué hacemos? - indagó Motoko desde su asiento

\- Deberemos aterrizar a una distancia prudente del castillo de Black Moon o las defensas antiaéreas se activarían y nos derribarían, las armas cargadas aquí se las repartirán entre ustedes tres. Seguramente ya nos estén esperando así que tendremos que abrirnos paso a tiros, una vez adentro nos dividiremos en dos grupos: Batou y Tarma irán a rescatar a las Senshis que estén prisioneras y después se dirigirán con ellas al teletransportador para volver a La Tierra ya que no habrá tiempo de regresar a la nave, por otra parte Motoko y yo iremos a la máquina del tiempo, será necesario destruir por completo a Némesis y Dark Crystal - explicó la Guerrera de la Ruina y el Nacimiento

\- De acuerdo pero, ¿Y luego ustedes? Deduzco que nos alcanzarán después de destruir el desplazador temporal - consultó el Capitán Roving sobre el posterior paradero de las dos mujeres

\- Claro, si... - respondió la chica de ojos amatista bajando la mirada con cierto pesar, el cual no pasó desapercibido para Batou

\- Oye Hotaru, ¿No se regenerarán esos dos aún después de que los desintegraste? Ellos dijeron que sí lo harían - preguntó Kusanagi en referencia a Diamante y Zafiro, ante lo cual la Sailor negó con la cabeza

\- Eso creían y me callé haciéndoles creer eso para que se confíen, pero la verdad es que mi poder es el poder de la muerte y mata lo que toca, los T-800 lo han sobrevivido por ser más fuertes pero los T-1000 si bien son más difíciles de eliminar, son menos resistentes - informó la de pelo ébano corto

\- Bueno, ya puse piloto automático en dirección a las coordenadas de Némesis, ¿Qué les parece si aprovechamos la comida en conserva que está guardada atrás? Sería bueno encarar la batalla final con el estomago lleno - sugirió el Capitán Roving levantándose del asiento del piloto

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, entonces el castaño se dirigió hasta el fondo de la nave, sacó algunas bolsas de carne deshidratada y tubos que contenían sopa y los repartió entre Batou y Hotaru, mientras que Motoko por lógicas cuestiones no necesitaba comer.

\- La comida de las bolsitas se hidrata con la propia saliva mientras que el contenido de los tubos se introduce directamente en la boca, así no queda flotando ningún resto que pueda dañar el equipo de la nave - explicó Tarma al canoso

\- Mhh esto está delicioso, es como probar carne normal - afirmó Batou luego de abrir el paquete y comer un trozo – Oye Hotaru, ¿Crees que Sailor Plut nos deje usar la Puerta del Tiempo para regresar? - preguntó acto seguido

\- En teoría, usarla está prohibido ya que viajar por el tiempo es considerado tabú... tú sabes, los riesgos son demasiados. Si viajas al pasado y haces cosas indebidas, puedes alterar el curso de la historia de forma inimaginable, malditos como Wiseman pueden querer usarla con fines nefastos, contigo y conmigo se hizo una excepción por tratarse de una emergencia – explicó la chica seriamente – Ten en cuenta que no solo está prohibido usarla, saber sobre ella también lo está así que, considérate privilegiado - agregó a continuación

\- De acuerdo pero, ¿Podremos volver?.

\- Si Plut no te dio ninguna llavecita, será imposible que puedas regresar... me temo que estás varado aquí - respondió Hotaru con la misma seriedad

\- ¿Y la máquina del tiempo de la base de Black Moon? - indagó el de ojos cibernéticos

\- Tú debes asistirme en rescatar a las Senshis sobrevivientes y pelear con los enemigos que aparezcan, no tendrás tiempo de ir hasta el desplazador temporal créeme lo que digo, acuérdate que no podemos perder tiempo ya que el Gran Sabio está fusionado con el planeta mismo - recordó el de lentes oscuros

\- Y por mi parte, necesito a Motoko conmigo ya que necesitaremos usar la máquina para regresar al pasado y prevenir que este vertedero vuelva a suceder, o sea destruir al enemigo previniendo que pueda resurgir - añadió la Sailor de la Destrucción a lo dicho por su Capitán

Al terminar la comida, Hotaru acompañó a Tarma a la cabina de conducción a fin de revisar cuánto faltaba para llegar a destino y entonces, Batou aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Kusanagi quien miraba por la ventana, el oscuro espacio exterior solo poblado por numerosas estrellas.

\- Hay algo que nuestra amiguita no nos está diciendo, ¿Verdad Mayor? - indagó el canoso sin observar a su ahora ex superior

\- ¿A que te refieres? - respondió la mujer cyborg imitándolo

\- A la misión desde luego, ¿Cómo planean destruir Némesis si van a usar la máquina del tiempo? - preguntó de nuevo el tercero al mando de la Sección 9

\- Seguramente con sus poderes... otra forma no veo, explosivos no llevamos y el núcleo de Dark Crystal debe de estar bien protegido - informó la de pupilas rojizas

\- ¿Qué tal el cuerpo nuevo? Ahora tienes un endoesqueleto blindado - sonrió levemente él

\- Me voy adaptando, esta vista rojiza no la poseía antes pero tengo sensores más avanzados... por fuera soy más humana con estas piel y carne pero a la vez estoy más lejos de serlo - explicó ella decidiendo voltear la mirada hacia Batou

\- Eso estoy notando, pero supongo que después de acabar con todo esto, volverás a como eras antes – dedujo el hombre

A medida que la nave proseguía con su viaje, aparte de lo silencioso y solitario del espacio los dos hombres y la Senshi sentían algo parecido a un sentimiento de vacío ante la cercanía del objetivo maligno.

Ya cruzaron la Luna y tenían frente a sí a un planeta negro rodeado por una especie de humo color rojo y sobre la cara que daba hacia ellos, estaba una cabeza colorada de algo parecido a un alien de dos enormes ojos negros.

De repente, una siniestra risa comenzó a retumbar en el sitio y la misma voz cavernosa de antes se dirigió a ellos.

\- Llegan demasiado tarde, Yo ya no necesito que ustedes mueran para tener la victoria asegurada, la invasión que han visto es solo la primera oleada, mi teletransportador puede mandar a millones de mis soldados a su mundo, también a los otros y con nuestras naves más las suyas, llevaré mi imperio a cada planeta. ¡Estás perdida Sailor Saturn! - se burlaba la voz de Wiseman en tono triunfal

\- ¡No lo escuchen! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito! - respondió la aludida con rabia

\- En cuanto a ustedes, mi cuerpo huésped... el planeta Némesis, será su tumba, el Mítico Cristal de Plata, La Tierra... y todo el sistema solar son míos - exclamó el enemigo antes de reírse a carcajadas

\- La voz del bastardo sale de esa cabeza fea, ¡Y nos está absorbiendo! - alzó la voz el Capitán de lentes negros señalando al planeta negro y rojo

\- ¡Agárrense fuerte! - dijo Motoko al grupo, quienes obedecieron sin pérdida de tiempo

La nave se sacudió y una ráfaga de humo negro la envolvió antes de que su velocidad empezara a aumentar en dirección al lugar, Tarma procuraba maniobrar para caer a una distancia prudencial del Castillo de Black Moon. La visibilidad disminuía al atravesar la negra atmósfera Nemesiana y el rocoso suelo adornado por construcciones metálicas estaba cada vez más cerca.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al fondo del vehículo cuando este se estrelló de trompa contra la inerte superficie del planeta, Batou, Motoko, Hotaru y Tarma agarraron las armas y medio aturdidos descendieron. De nuevo la intimidante voz de Wiseman, retumbó en el sitio de tal modo que las rocas vibraron.

\- ¡Bienvenidos a mis dominios! Contemplen lo que les aguarda, ha llegado el momento de que las fuerzas de Black Moon reclamen La Tierra y suman a lo que quede de la humanidad en la oscuridad, pronto sus miedos más oscuros se harán realidad cuando sus almas me pertenezcan... no hay dónde huir, estoy en todas partes y jamás encontrarán lo que buscan – se jactaba la voz de lo que parecía su inminente triunfo

\- Al fin se calla el tipo ese... - afirmó Batou quitando sus manos de sus oídos, da escalofríos

\- Allá se ve nuestro objetivo, debemos ir hacia allí - señaló el de pelo castaño una construcción en forma de castillo

Ante los ojos de ellos, se alzaba una ciudadela que se levantaba frente a los imponentes muros del Castillo, base y hogar de la familia Black Moon y fábrica central de Terminators.

Eso le indicaron los sensores a Motoko Kusanagi, Hotaru poseía la decisión marcada en su mirada mientras que los dos hombres sintieron escalofríos, por el gélido y ventoso clima y por estar ante la fortaleza que había sido inexpugnable hasta ahora.

Observaban los cañones antiaéreos apostados en las torres del Castillo que los hubieran destruido en el aire de haber caído más cerca.

En medio de la ciudadela, avanzaba a toda velocidad una moto negra personalizada y equipada con lanzador de misiles, montada por una sexy mujer joven de cabello corto aguamarino y pupilas de igual color, una bufanda roja rodeaba su cuello y flameaba sin parar. Su vista electrónica mostraba un mensaje: "Objetivos localizados. Acción: Eliminar"

\- ¡Se acerca alguien! - exclamó Motoko divisando a la mujer motorizada

\- ¡Mi guardiana los destruirá! ¡A por ellos, Verónica! - ordenó la cavernosa voz del Gran Sabio

\- ¿Humana traidora? - preguntó el robusto hombre de ojos cibernéticos

\- No, es una Terminator... modelo T-888 - respondió la de ojos amatistas

\- ¿En que se diferencia del T-800 que hemos enfrentado? - preguntó Tarma

\- El T-888 o triple ocho, es el último modelo desarrollado de la serie T-800 antes de ser renovada por máquinas más modernas, tanto el chasis interno como el software y la IA son bastante semejantes a las anteriores versiones de la serie, sin embargo todos los componente físicos han sido reforzados para garantizar una mayor resistencia y durabilidad en combate. Esto ha sido posible gracias a la utilización de una nueva aleación en la que se incluye un metal llamado "Koltan" que lo hace más resistente, una gran mejora ha sido la capacidad de monitorizar sus elementos aunque hayan sido mutilados en combate, es decir, un cráneo en perfecto funcionamiento de un Terminator T-888, aunque haya sido separado del resto del chásis, es capaz de guiarle para lograr integrarse de nuevo. Por otro lado, la IA se ha mejorado notablemente respecto a las versiones anteriores de la series T-800, pueden desarrollar un comportamiento completamente humano e interaccionar con éstos de manera más sobresaliente – expuso la Senshi de la Destrucción todo lo que sabía

\- Genial... ¿Cuántas unidades habrán fabricadas de estas? - averiguó el canoso preparando su arma

\- Solo dos, una es Verónica la que se nos acerca a toda velocidad y la otra, Yoshino, que seguro nos está esperando en el Castillo - vociferó la de cabello ébano corto

La moto se acercaba a toda velocidad y estaba a punto de disparar los lanzadores de misiles de los costados hacia el grupo.

 **Final de un nuevo capítulo que espero que les haya agradado, el final está cada vez más cerca falta muy poco. Si mis cálculos no me fallan, como máximo en dos capítulos más acabará esta aventura y con ella, lo referente al universo de Terminator en mis fics.**

 **Veronica y Yoshino son personajes del videojuego para celulares, Metal Slug Attack en el cual pertenecen al Ejercito Ptolemaico, mientras que aquí en la historia las he hecho Cyborgs al servicio de Black Moon.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima y que sigan bien.**


	11. Batalla en Némesis

**Capítulo 10**

 **Batalla en Némesis**

La motocicleta se acercaba velozmente al grupo de cuatros guerreros y ya tenía sus lanza-misiles listos para disparar, intuyéndolo Sailor Saturn extendió su Hoz con ambas manos para realizar su técnica defensiva impenetrable.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado, va a disparar! ¡Pared del Silencio! - exclamó potentemente la guerrera

Dos misiles salieron de los cañones a los costados de la moto y una ametralladora ubicada en la trompa del vehículo también abrió fuego, pero dichos ataques golpearon contra el férreo campo de energía producto de la técnica de la Sailor, una explosión se produjo pero el grupo de Motoko no fue alcanzado.

La terminator no desaceleró y en cambio dio vueltas en círculos alrededor de ellos antes de alejarse algunos metros para volver a la carga y repetir los disparos de antes, los cuales tampoco lograron penetrar la barrera.

\- Tenemos que hacer algo, estamos a salvo pero no ganaremos nada si solo nos defendemos - exclamó Batou

\- Necesitamos bajarla de esa moto, aunque corramos nos alcanzará enseguida - afirmó Kusanagi con total seguridad – Por otra parte, ese vehículo nos vendrá bien para llegar más rápido a destino - añadió de igual forma

\- Buena idea... ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó Tarma

\- Voy a deshacer mi técnica pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, la triple ocho cuenta además, con bombas de gas venenoso - contestó Hotaru a modo de advertencia – Apenas lo haga, debemos separarnos y correr para evitar ser blancos fáciles.

La de pupilas amatistas cumplió con lo recién dicho, momento en el que la cyborg de corto cabello aguamarino giró bruscamente la motocicleta antes de frenar y sacar de debajo de su traje de cuero negro, una bomba que lanzó en dirección a sus objetivos. Sin embargo estos corrieron y se dispersaron rápidamente al formarse una nube de gas verde cuando la granada explotó.

A continuación, la triple ocho sacó otras dos bombas que arrojó sin pérdida de tiempo, una hacia su izquierda y otra a su derecha para intentar alcanzar a alguno de los cuatro. Guiándose por la prioridad de eliminación que tenía en su programación, Verónica puso en marcha el vehículo para ir detrás de Hotaru.

Eso hizo mientras disparaba otros dos misiles aparte de la ametralladora, pero la Sailor repitió su "Pared del Silencio" y los ataques no pudieron dañarla, mientras tanto Tarma y Batou dispararon sus armas contra la exterminadora. Algunos disparos impactaron en ella pero no consiguieron tirarla de la moto.

Entonces aprovechando que la cyborg de ojos aguamarinos todavía no había acelerado a fondo, Motoko corrió lo más rápido que pudo a través de la neblina de gas verde y se arrojó con un salto, sobre la enemiga montada. Esta se defendió con codazos pero no consiguió evitar que Kusanagi la tomara del cuello y la empujara afuera, ambas cayeron junto al suelo al igual que la motocicleta y dieron algunas vueltas rodando.

Los dos hombres y la Sailor observaron atentamente cómo ambas cyborgs se levantaron de prisa y corrieron para forcejear entre sí, en un momento determinado Motoko le dio un empujón a su adversaria para propinarle una patada en la cabeza que la desestabilizó. A continuación la tomó de ambos brazos y la arrojó al suelo con la intención de conectarle un par de fuertes puñetazos en el rostro, al lograrlo la agarró de las solapas del traje y la puso de pie solo para volver a arrojarla al piso.

La de ojos rojizos intentó agarrarla del cuello e inmovilizarla pero Verónica reaccionó esta vez con una patada en el abdomen de su enemiga consiguiendo empujarla hacia atrás, a continuación le propinó un golpe en la cara para después apretarle el cuello con ambas manos y tirarla sin dejar de realizar dicha acción. La ex agente de la Sección 9 intentaba soltarse pero la de cabello aguamarino no cedía, más bien la enderezó sin soltarla con la finalidad de arrojarla con fuerza.

El cuerpo de Motoko voló un par de metros y rodó en la rocosa superficie nemesiana mientras que la Terminator al servicio de Black Moon corrió en el ínterin que la cyborg policía intentaba ponerse de pie, al llegar junto a ella le asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago que provocó que su contrincante rodara y quedara tendida boca arriba. Aprovechando esto, Verónica se le acercó y con una mano le apretó el cuello al mismo tiempo que con la otra le daba potentes derechazos.

Viendo que su compañera se encontraba en dificultades, Tarma y Batou dispararon sus armas y al sentir los impactos en la espalda, la de pelo aguamarino cayó a un costado de Motoko y los miró fríamente mientras se levantaba y sacaba una granada de debajo de su traje para arrojárselas, en su vista electrónica tenía fijados los blancos en los rostros de los enemigos junto con un mensaje: " _Humanos hostiles. Acción: Exterminar_ "

Pero justo en el momento en que iba a quitar el seguro del explosivo, Motoko la desestabilizó con una patada en las piernas, continuó con un golpe en el brazo con el que la obligó a soltar la bomba y le dio un fuerte empujón para derribarla.

\- ¡Atrás Motoko! ¡No tenemos tiempo, no nos conviene alargar demasiado las peleas que tengamos! ¡Voy a destruirla! - exclamó Eternal Sailor Saturn preparándose para atacar

Acto seguido apuntó su báculo hacia la triple ocho que ya se estaba levantando, la bola brillante apareció en el extremo superior y un potente haz de luz salió disparado luego de que aquella aumentara lentamente de tamaño. El ataque golpeó de lleno en la cabeza de Verónica y su cuerpo fue impulsado varios metros haca atrás, una explosión se produjo y gran parte del mismo sufrió grandes daños quedando expuesto parcialmente el endoesqueleto robótico en numerosos lugares, al finalizar la técnica, el cráneo y una porción del torso de la T-888 habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo que un pitido empezaba a oírse del interior.

\- Ese sonido es... - dijo Tarma adivinando lo que ese ruido quería decir

\- ¡Su fuente de poder! - vociferó Motoko coincidiendo con lo dicho por el militar

\- ¡Si! ¡Va a estallar! ¡Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí ahora! - gritó Hotaru a viva voz

Sin perdida de tiempo, Batou agarró la motocicleta, agradeció que esta estuviera encendida y se dispuso a conducir, Tarma se sentó detrás y las dos mujeres se pararon agachadas sobre los lanzamisiles al mismo tiempo que con una mano sostenían las armas y con la otra se abrazaban con los varones. Estaban sumamente incómodos y apretados pero era la única forma de que cupieran los cuatro en el vehículo.

El canoso arrancó y aceleró a toda velocidad, al cabo de algunos metros una gran explosión hizo acto de presencia seguido de un hongo de fuego, la onda expansiva igualmente sacudió la moto y Motoko y Hotaru se soltaron y cayeron, sus cuerpos rodaron y quedaron tendidas en el piso. Por su parte, Batou detuvo el vehículo a fin de que ambos fueran a buscar a las dos mujeres, que ya se estaban poniendo de pie.

\- ¡Motoko! ¡Hotaru! ¿Se encuentran bien? - indagó el de ojos cibernéticos corriendo hacia ellas

\- Algo aturdida... pero viviré, mi Hoz... se me cayó - respondió con algo de dificultad la de cabello corto ébano buscando con su vista el arma

\- No perdamos las armas, las necesitaremos después - afirmó Kusanagi ya de pie yendo por la que tenía

La guardiana del planeta Saturno avistó su báculo tirado a algunos metros de donde se encontraba, los dos varones comprobaron que la Senshi y la cyborg policía estaban bien al mismo tiempo que estas recuperaban su armamento, una vez que estuvieron todos listos se subieron en la moto de igual forma que antes y reanudaron su marcha hacia el castillo de Black Moon

\- ¡Muy bien, próxima parada: la base de los terminators! - exclamó Batou con una pequeña sonriza

\- De ser posible debemos abrirnos paso con los misiles, ante los enemigos que se nos interpongan en el camino - respondió Motoko sosteniéndose de Tarma, mientras avanzaban por el inhóspito y lúgubre paisaje de Némesis

Como era de esperarse, una gran cantidad de enemigos aguardaban en la ciudadela y el portón de acceso se encontraba cerrado, por lo que valiéndose de los lanzamisiles de la moto abrieron un hueco en la misma para pasar en el ínterin que esquivaban los disparos de los exterminadores y los HK voladores.

Tal y como sugiriera la ex segunda al mando de la Sección 9, debieron usar los lanzamisiles y la ametralladora de la trompa del vehículo para despejar de enemigos la ruta hacia el siniestro castillo.

\- ¡Estamos llegando! - gritó el Capitán Roving contemplando la base enemiga frente a sus ojos cada vez más cerca

\- Me alegra eso porque me parece que nos quedamos sin misiles - respondió Batou apretando el botón disparador de los mismos y notando que solo la ametralladora disparaba, pero igualmente continuaba evitando ágilmente los disparos de las tropas de Black Moon

Al llegar frente a la entrada herméticamente cerrada, Motoko saltó de la motocicleta con el cañón láser en manos y disparó el mismo para acabar con los T-800 que guardaban la puerta y los atacaban, acto seguido Saturn hizo lo mismo con su báculo en manos para realizar su "Cañón Galáctico" para derribar el portón, hecho que consiguió posteriormente a la explosión que produjo el impacto del ataque.

Los hombres bajaron de la moto y junto a las mujeres entraron de prisa al castillo, ni bien lo hicieron, Kusanagi apuntó y disparó su arma al techo adyacente a la entrada para provocar un derrumbe y sellar la misma. Batou y Tarma no entendieron porqué ella había hecho eso luego de que el polvillo del aire se disipara.

\- ¿Porqué hiciste eso, Motoko? - preguntó el canoso intrigado a su colega

\- No vamos a necesitar esta puerta para escapar, ustedes usarán el teletransportador para volver a la Tierra mientras que nosotras iremos al desplazador temporal - aclaró la de pupilas rojizas la razón de su acción

\- Buena idea Motoko, no queremos que ninguno de los que están afuera nos sigan - sonrió levemente Saturn coincidiendo con su compañera

\- Comprendo ahora, bien entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? - indagó el Capitán observando los numerosos pasillos con escaleras frente a ellos

\- Debemos separarnos en dos grupos, Batou y tú tomarán el pasillo grande de la izquierda mientras que Motoko y yo agarraremos el de la derecha, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos porque seguramente nos toparemos con enemigos poderosos en el camino y recuerden no alargar demasiado los combates, en la medida de lo posible – dijo Saturn a modo de indicación y consejo

\- Entendido, cualquier cosa nos mantenemos comunicados... cueste lo que cueste debemos tener éxito, de eso depende la humanidad y nuestro planeta - aseguró el robusto canoso revisando su arma

\- Muy bien, en cuanto rescaten a las guerreras sobrevivientes, vayan inmediatamente al teletransportador con ellas y no nos esperen - recomendó Motoko seriamente ante lo cual, los varones asintieron con una cabezada

A continuación, la Senshi y la cyborg observaron en silencio cómo sus compañeros corrían y se internaban por el corredor correspondiente, en búsqueda del área de celdas guiándose por los planos de la minicomputadora de Tarma.

\- Yo tengo un plano detallado del lugar dentro de mis ficheros, pero espero que ellos no terminen perdidos. Al fin y al cabo debemos esperar a que lleguen hasta el teletransportador – dijo Kusanagi refiriéndose a Batou y Tarmicle

\- Descuida, Tarma cuenta con un auto mapa avanzado con buenos sensores que no necesitan de ninguna señal satelital para obtener los datos así que no se perderán, solo deben cuidarse porque seguramente, Yoshino o Esmeralda estarán esperando - informó la de ojos violetas – Para ellos será menos peor encontrarse con la primera - agregó con seriedad

\- ¿Esmeralda? Seguramente otra exterminadora.

\- Si pero de un modelo mucho más avanzado, ya te explicaré en detalle cómo es, ahora debo decirte algo... - contestó Saturn bajando su vista aún más seriamente – Cuando lleguemos a donde debemos ir, tienes que dirigirte tú sola a la máquina del tiempo y programarla para regresar al pasado, a la fecha que te indicaré - añadió ella

\- ¿Yo sola? Creí que vendrías conmigo - respondió Kusanagi abriendo grande los ojos

\- No, es necesario destruir por completo el planeta Némesis para destruir a Wiseman y ganar esta guerra, para eso... necesitaré usar mi poder al máximo - advirtió la Sailor de la Destrucción

\- Pero si tú haces eso... - adivinó la ex policía lo que Hotaru quería decir

\- Si... moriré, pero no quedará absolutamente nada de este maldito lugar. Por eso es imperativo esperar a que Tarma y Batou cumplan con su parte y también, a que tú te hayas ido... para expulsar todo mi poder - reveló la de pelo negro concordando con su compañera

\- Comprendo, es necesario para destruir a Dark Crystal en este tiempo y en el pasado – dedujo Motoko recibiendo como respuesta una cabezada de Saturn

Aunque por fuera lucía como una fría máquina y no mostraba emociones, la parte humana dentro de su chip todavía experimentaba pena al saber lo que pasaría con Hotaru, dentro de sí deseaba que ella fuera al pasado también... pero sabía también cuál era el destino de la Senshi de la Muerte y el Renacimiento, era consiente de que ese título no lo llevaba porque sí y no podía ser egoísta, ante todo estaba el cumplimiento de la misión de derrotar a Black Moon y salvar a la humanidad.

Por su parte, Saturn tuvo bien en claro lo que debería hacer a partir de momento en que la Neo Reina Serenity se comunicó con ella en las ruinas del Palacio de Cristal pero, se cuidó de decirlo antes ya que sabía que Tarma intentaría convencerla de no hacerlo y no deseaba dudar de ninguna forma. Decidió confesárselo a Motoko por ser conocedora de que si aún quedaba humanidad en la cyborg, esta no demostraría ningún sentimiento. Por dentro de sí también sentía tristeza de no encontrar otra forma de ganar la guerra, aunque mostrara la templanza de que su sacrificio se trataba de la llave para lograr la victoria.

\- Bien, en marcha - apremió la guerrera a Motoko

Sin decir más, las dos se dirigieron al pasillo que habían decidido tomar y corrieron de prisa, en estos momentos si algo no tenían era tiempo.

Batou y el Capitán Roving iban por el corredor en penumbra hasta llegar a un cuarto de tamaño mediano en donde se encontraba un T-800 que apenas los vio, les apuntó para dispararles pero el de cabello castaño se adelantó y abrió fuego con su arma láser hasta acabar con él, mas no pudieron relajarse ya que otros dos exterminadores se acercaron por dos de los pasillos que llegaban a la sala. Los enemigos disparaban pero los dos hombres fueron ágiles al esquivarlos y cubrirse en el corredor por el que habían llegado, acto seguido respondieron y luego de un intercambio que duró algunos minutos, pudieron acabar con los cyborgs.

\- Cielos... estos montones de fierros sí que son duros, tenemos dos alternativas... a la derecha o al frente, ¿Por donde, Capitán? - preguntó el de ojos prostéticos observando las opacas paredes de metal y roca

\- Según la lectura que arroja la computadora... debemos tomar el pasillo delante de nuestros ojos y continuar derecho - contestó el de lentes negros

\- ¿Es confiable? No tenemos ningún satélite cerca - dudó el tercero al mando de la Sección 9

\- No te preocupes, guiándonos por este aparato llegaremos sin duda al área de las celdas, solo debemos tener cuidado ya que no sabemos lo que nos esté esperando más adelante, ya oíste a la señorita Hotaru - afirmó Roving convencido de lo que estaba diciendo

\- De acuerdo, andando entonces.

El par de guerreros prosiguió a toda prisa y vigilando atentos por donde iban ante cualquier posible emboscada, corrieron hasta llegar a una curva a la izquierda de noventa grados que tomaron rápidamente y conforme avanzaban, el sitio se volvía cada vez más oscuro. Tarma le indicó a Batou que ahora debían ir con cuidado al mismo tiempo que encendía una linterna y llegaban hasta otra desviación, esta vez a la derecha la cual estaba seguida por unos escalones que bajaban y llevaban a una especie de entrada en forma de arco alargado. Del otro lado podían apreciar otro salón solo iluminado por la luz de la linterna del Capitán.

Los dos continuaron caminando y dieron con un cuarto alargado, el hecho de que la única fuente de luz presente la tenía el de cabello castaño, el color opaco de las paredes del sitio más el silencio que imperaba el cual los hacía estar en alerta ante la sensación de ser atacados en cualquier momento, le daban un aire aún más siniestro al lugar.

\- Esto está muy tranquilo, demasiado para mi gusto - comentó Batou mirando hacia todos lados

\- Tienes razón, tanta tranquilidad me da mala espina - concordó Tarma con el hombre de la Sección 9

El presentimiento de ellos se cumplió cuando el portón al otro lado del salón que estaba cerrado, se abrió y por el mismo se acercó una especie de tanque HK de tamaño pequeño acompañado de un grupo de T-800 al mismo tiempo que se oía en el ambiente, la risa perversa del Gran Sabio.

\- Ese tanque es enorme, si nos alcanza estaremos muertos - opinó el canoso ceñudo

\- Y eso que no viste un HK a tamaño real, este es a escala - respondió Roving mirando a su alrededor – Los cuartos a los costados, pongámonos a cubierto o les serviremos de tiro al blanco a esas malditas máquinas - añadió señalando dos salas, una a cada lado de donde estaban

Los dos corrieron cada uno a una dirección diferente mientras esquivaban los disparos láser y los misiles de los atacantes, una vez que se aseguraron de que aquellos se encontraban vacíos y se pusieron a cubierto, procedieron a contestar el fuego siempre teniendo cuidado de no ser impactados ya que los láseres enemigos eran potentes.

El HK y los endoesqueletos disparaban y los hombres apuntaban al tanque buscando inutilizarlo, el blanco eran sus torretas las cuales destruyeron gracias al cañón de Batou mientras que Tarma utilizó una granada para terminar de volar en pedazos al bicho metálico que contraatacaba con sus misiles.

Los dos humanos tuvieron que cubrirse no solo por los ataques de los exterminadores, también por los escombros que caían producto de los impactos de los cohetes, pero igualmente consiguieron proseguir con la contestación de los disparos.

Tarma se vio sorprendido al sentir que detrás de él se abría una compuerta que revelaba un pasillo secreto del cual salieron minitanques equipados con armas láseres, entonces al verse atacado, tuvo que pedirle a su compañero que lo cubriera mientras se hacía cargo de dichos enemigos. El canoso obedecía en el ínterin que el de anteojos oscuros rodaba para evitar ser alcanzado, luego de unos cuantos intercambios de disparos aquel logró abatir a los cyborgs.

En eso, Batou ya había conseguido destruir a algunos T-800 cuando el Capitán se le unió lanzando otra granada para acabar con más enemigos. Antes de terminar de derrotar a los organismos cibernéticos que faltaban debieron cubrirse unas cuantas veces ya que pelearon ferozmente, pero no pudieron acercarse más gracias a que contaban con armas a distancia.

\- Al fin... ya sabía yo, cuando todo está tan tranquilo es mala señal - opinó el robusto de ojos cibernéticos

\- Es cierto, oye debemos revisar la carga de nuestras armas, no olvides que tuvimos que pelear bastante para repeler este ataque - avisó el de pelo castaño

\- Tienes razón, por lo que veo aún me queda carga pero no vendría mal recoger alguna de las armas de los terminators, ya no las necesitarán ¿no te parece? - sugirió su compañero con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Buena idea, yo haré lo mismo - concordó Tarma asintiendo con la cabeza – Por cierto, me pregunto cómo irán Kusanagi y la señorita - dijo algo pensativo

\- Las dos son fuertes y habilidosas, seguramente están bien y al igual que nosotros, son conscientes de la importancia de esta misión - aseguró Batou de igual manera

\- Eso es verdad, bien, sigamos... según mi automapa tenemos que seguir por el portón que se abrió antes - informó Roving en referencia a la entrada que usaron los enemigos de recién, para entrar a la sala

Luego de hacer eso y al continuar la marcha linterna en mano y armas listas, fueron a dar a otra sala de tamaño más pequeño que la anterior y solo alumbrada por débiles faroles en las paredes. Al avanzar unos pasos pudieron notar que a los costados estaban dos entradas a cuartos aún más chicos y en frente, una puerta cerrada.

Entonces decidieron dividirse y revisar cada uno un cuarto, así lo hicieron y Tarma se dirigió al de la izquierda mientras que Batou fue al de la derecha.

El segundo vigiló alerta y al llegar hasta el fondo, en donde solo encontró una pared vacía, en el muro cerca de la puerta por la que había pasado para ingresar a la pieza, se abrieron dos compuertas secretas una en cada extremo, las cuales dejaron salir un par de T-800 que atacaron rápidamente a Batou. Este fue veloz para reaccionar y respondió sin pérdida de tiempo con el arma obtenida de un enemigo abatido anteriormente, mientras rodaba por el piso con el fin de evitar los disparos de los cyborgs hasta que consiguió acabar con ellos.

Por su parte Tarma, revisó el otro cuarto pero solo encontró una ametralladora giratoria tirada en el suelo junto con algo de munición para la misma pero no había sido atacado, después de que indagó bien sobre qué más podía haber en dicho lugar salió de aquel para encontrase con Batou.

Ambos se cercioraron de que la puerta que antes estaba cerrada ahora se encontraba abierta, pero no pudieron bajar la guardia por que por la misma se acercaron tres minitanques que les dispararon. Intercambio de disparos mediante, acabaron con ellos y caminaron para bajar por unas escaleras que conducían a otro portón cerrado que se abrió apenas se acercaron, del otro lado pudieron apreciar un largo puente que conectaba el sitio donde estaban con otra entrada a oscuras. Con suma desconfianza y todos los sentidos en alerta decidieron cruzarlo.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de sitio es este? - indagó el de ojos prostéticos sorprendido

\- Tengamos muchísimo cuidado, este puente es otro sitio ideal para una emboscada como la de antes, tenemos esta vez menos espacio para movernos – dijo Roving asomándose por la valla de contención a su lado, para ver debajo – Si caemos creo que nos dolerá - opinó apreciando lo que estaban viendo sus ojos

El canoso hizo lo mismo y vio un profundo abismo oscuro cuyo fondo no se podía apreciar, no sabía qué podía haber abajo pero sí era consciente de que si caían no sobrevivirían.

\- Entre mi cañón y el arma que recogiste, si las cosas se ponen más pesadas, podemos hacerles frente - afirmó con confianza el hombre de la Sección 9

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y los dos cruzaron el puente mientras la tensión y la sensación de ser atacados en cualquier momento podían sentirse a flor de piel. Al llegar al otro lado, de la enorme entrada salió un mini HK volador que los atacó con misilazos el cual, gracias a la ametralladora giratoria de Tarma pudo ser derribado.

Los hombres avanzaron por un oscuro corredor que torcía a la izquierda y llevaba a un enorme compartimiento en penumbra, al entrar, el Capitán reconoció enseguida el sitio.

\- Este debe ser el lugar – dedujo Batou al observar las numerosas puertas detrás del panel ubicado enfrente de donde entraron, pudo notar que en el mismo se mostraban los números de celdas

\- Efectivamente, llegamos al área de las celdas de los prisioneros... las Sailors sobrevivientes deben estar encerradas aquí, ahora debemos averiguar en cuáles están ya que si revisamos una por una tardaremos mucho tiempo, cosa que no tenemos - respondió el de anteojos oscuros observando el monitor del panel

\- Esto está demasiado quieto, no me gusta... huele a emboscada - murmuró el de pelo canoso con desconfianza

\- Tienes razón, tengo la leve sospecha de que seremos atacados de un momento a otro - coincidió el Capitán dirigiéndose a la pantalla para buscar los datos que precisaban –Necesito averiguar dónde están las Senshis, mientras tanto tú vigila, Batou - pidió acto seguido

El hombre de cabello gris asintió con la cabeza y observó atentamente el lugar mientras el Capitán empezaba a trabajar, por momentos sus pensamientos no podían evitar ir hacia la Mayor Kusanagi y sobre cómo estaba pero también recordaba que ahora tenía un endoesqueleto de hyperaleación que la hacía aún más fuerte y además, estaba acompañada de la Sailor de la Destrucción y no podía no estar bien. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de una puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas, eso lo alertó e hizo que se diera media vuelta y observara atentamente a aquello que fuese a salir de dicho compartimiento oculto, si había algo que aprendió fue el hecho de que el Castillo de Black Moon era un lugar traicionero y que donde menos lo sospechasen, había zonas secretas con enemigos listos a emboscarlos.

Tarma tampoco pudo evitar girar su cabeza y ver a lo que estaba saliendo, la sorpresa lo invadió al cerciorarse de qué enemigo se trataba.

Era una alta mujer de hermosa y musculosa figura de pelo negro atado y rostro cubierto por una mascarilla negra, en el cuello llevaba una bufanda roja idéntica a la que tenía Verónica, sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes negros, su cuerpo lucía un ajustado y provocativo traje de cuero negro que dejaba sus tonificados brazos y espalda al descubierto ya que la parte superior tenía forma de musculosa. Los dos hombres no pudieron evitar mirar su escote ya que sus voluptuosos senos eran bien marcados por la vestimenta al igual que los glúteos, mas no se quedaron apreciando lo primero mencionado ya que hubo otra cosa que les impresionó en mayor grado.

Se trataba del inmenso martillo que cargaba en uno de sus hombros, a pesar de que este era descomunal lo sostenía como si fuera de peso liviano y lo hizo saber al agarrarlo con una sola mano.

\- Seguramente se trata de otra exterminadora – dedujo el hombre de la Sección 9 en guardia con su arma lista, mientras el único sonido que se oía era el hecho por las botas de la mujer del martillo

\- Si, pero no es una terminator más, es la otra triple ocho que mencionó la señorita Hotaru... ¡Es Yoshino! - exclamó alarmado Roving en el ínterin que veía a la figura femenina acercarse a ellos - ¡Cuidado, aléjate! - gritó acto seguido a su compañero

Sin que Tarma y Batou tuvieran tiempo de disparar, la cyborg se movió tan rápidamente con el salto que pegó que pareció teletransportarse aún con el peso de su inmenso martillo, para aparecer a pocos pasos de ellos y dar un golpe en el suelo con aquel, producto del impacto el mismo se resquebrajó y se produjeron ondas de choque que se dirigieron directamente a los dos humanos mientras levantaban varios trozos de roca del piso...

 **Final de una nueva entrega de esta apasionante historia, ¿Qué les está pareciendo? Me gustaría que me lo contaran abajo en la caja de comentarios.**

 **Ha hecho su aparición la comandante de la Armada Ptolemaic en Metal Slug Attack, personaje que me gusta mucho al igual que su compañera Dragunov y que en esta historia, es una terminator que en el próximo capítulo hará sudar a nuestros amigos Batou y Tarma.**

 **Ha sido un gusto para mí el compartir esta historia con ustedes, la cual ya va llegando a su final así que no se pierdan el emocionante desenlace, ¡Espérenlo!.**

 **Sin más me despido de ustedes, les deseo que sigan bien y hasta la próxima.**


	12. El Sacrificio de Hotaru (1ª Parte)

**Capítulo 11**

 **El Sacrificio de Hotaru (1ª Parte)**

Sin que Tarma y Batou tuvieran tiempo de disparar, la cyborg se movió tan rápidamente con el salto que pegó, que pareció teletransportarse aún con el peso de su inmenso martillo, para aparecer a pocos pasos de ellos y dar un golpe en el suelo con aquel, producto del impacto el mismo se resquebrajó y se produjeron ondas de choque que se dirigieron directamente a los dos humanos mientras levantaban varios trozos de roca del piso...

El par de guerreros rodó hacia atrás saltando pero no consiguió evitar que la fuerza del impacto producida por el ataque de Yoshino los lanzara algunos metros en dirección a la sala de celdas. La triple ocho alzó el gran martillo y de un movimiento con este, destrozó el panel en el que Tarma estaba procurando encontrar las localizaciones de las Senshis sobrevivientes.

Los hombres adoloridos, se levantaron trabajosamente antes de recoger sus armas del suelo y notaron rápidamente el detalle mencionado anteriormente, la preocupación se apoderó de ellos al contemplar el panorama. Ahora ya no tenían cómo averiguar en qué celdas buscar, pero ese no era el mayor problema ya que deberían revisar una por una y tardarían más… el inconveniente era sacarse de encima a Yoshino, quien se acercaba a ellos con su martillo en mano.

\- Capitán, si ella nos alcanza de lleno con esa cosa gigantesca estamos muertos, no veo otro remedio más que dispararle a quemarropa – sugirió alerta Batou

\- Iba a decir lo mismo, si no nos deshacemos de la triple ocho no podremos revisar las celdas - contestó Tarma preparando su arma – Esa apariencia física… la recuerdo, tiene la de la antigua comandante de la Armada Ptolemaic que se llamaba justamente igual – dijo él haciendo memoria y entrecerrando los ojos

\- ¿Armada Ptolemaic? Creo haber leído sobre ellos en los archivos de la Sección 9 – afirmó el canoso haciendo también memoria

\- Si, me enfrenté a ellos con la Armada Regular, ellos atacaban bases nuestras y del ejército Rebelde con el fin de robar datos y copiar armas y vehículos nuestros. Nosotros los rastreamos hasta un lugar conocido como el "Corredor de fuego" en donde los atacamos y vencimos, pero la misión no acabaría allí… ellos tenían posiciones en un almacén abandonado en Nueva York que usaban para producir armaduras de combate. Finalmente derrotamos en Osaka a la fuerzas Ptolemaicas restantes, acabando así con su amenaza – relató el Capitán al mismo tiempo que intentaban alejarse de la cyborg

El canoso iba a responder pero la terminator se abalanzó sobre ellos repitiendo la misma acción que antes y logró aventarlos hacia atrás algunos metros. Ambos se levantaron con algo de dificultad y al recuperar sus armas, dispararon apuntando a la cabeza de Yoshino pero esta consiguió cubrirse utilizando la enorme maza del martillo ante la sorpresa de sus atacantes, los disparos chocaban contra aquella sin poder alcanzarla.

\- Esto es increíble, tenemos armas potentes pero esa cosa igualmente puede atajarlos con ese martillo – dijo Batou sorprendido

\- Por lo visto, el Gran Sabio copió todas las características de la Yoshino humana aparte de su apariencia y vestimenta – concluyó ceñudo el de cabello castaño

\- ¿La humana se prestó a Black Moon o fue capturada? – preguntó el de ojos cibernéticos

-No lo sé, ella se estaba portando bien en la época de paz así que es factible que haya sido capturada pero… se perdió todo rastro de la verdadera Yoshino después del ataque nuclear – explicó el de anteojos negros – Necesitamos una estrategia, tenemos que sorprenderla para vulnerarla de algún modo – añadió acto seguido

Mientras tanto en otro sector del área, el panel destruido provocó una falla en los cierres de las puertas de algunas celdas. En el interior de una de ellas, el mecanismo de adentro que emitía la señal que mantenía sedada a la prisionera también fallaba y como consecuencia de eso, ella lentamente abrió los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos estiró una de sus manos para liberarse del grillete ya que el fallo también afectaba a estos.

Después de que consiguió liberarse del todo, la muchacha caminó tambaleándose aturdida hacia la puerta de salida y se sorprendió al notar que pudo abrirla sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

 _\- Al parecer algo pasó que provocó un fallo en los sistemas, ¿será que alguien ha venido a rescatarnos? –_ pensó la joven mientras examinaba el oscuro pasillo y notaba que las luces fallaban aparte de la alarma que sonaba

Ella giró su mirada hacia la dirección de donde se oían voces masculinas y sonidos de combate lejanos, sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió hacia allí no sin antes buscar su broche de transformación entre sus ropas. Con alivio lo encontró y agradeció el hecho de que los de Black Moon se confiaran tanto en que seguiría sedada y prisionera, que ni se habían molestado en quitárselo.

Yoshino avanzaba caminando hacia sus dos objetivos que la observaban atentamente procurando prever su próximo movimiento al mismo tiempo que intentaban conservar la distancia.

\- Veamos qué tan fuertes son – desafió fríamente alzando la voz la triple ocho extendiendo el martillo hacia uno de los lados

\- Si a esta le pusieron el mismo nombre que la humana original tomada como modelo para darle la apariencia, deduzco que con la otra que enfrentamos afuera pasó lo mismo, fue capturada – afirmó el canoso en voz baja hablándole a Tarma

\- Efectivamente, Verónica formaba parte de las Fuerzas Especiales motorizadas del Ejército Ptolemaic y montaba una moto personalizada equipada con armas. Wiseman y los suyos también han podido copiar fielmente su figura exterior, equipamiento y modo de pelea con bombas venenosas. Iban a usar como modelo también a Dragunov, la otra comandante, pero cuando las máquinas la tenían acorralada… prefirió suicidarse antes que caer en su poder y ver una copia de sí misma como una terminator – respondió de igual forma el Capitán – Oye, separémonos e intentemos sorprenderla para que no pueda cubrirse con la maza, de nuestros disparos – sugirió bajando todavía más su voz ante lo cual, Batou asintió con su cabeza

Ambos se alejaron uno del otro con las armas preparadas, el de cabello castaño apuntó y disparó mientras que la cyborg volvió a cubrirse detrás de su arma, acto seguido pegó un ágil salto tan veloz que pareció teletrasportarse una vez más, para cargar con su martillo contra el Capitán y Batou. Dicho momento fue aprovechado por el hombre de la Sección 9 para rodar y correr hacia adelante suyo con la intención de quedar detrás de la triple ocho que atacaba.

\- ¡Excelente! ¡Ahora apunta a su cabeza! – gritó Tarmicle Roving luego de rodar lateralmente a fin de evitar el martillo y la onda de choque producto de su impacto contra el suelo

El soldado no tuvo tiempo de relajarse ya que la exterminadora proseguía atacando con un fuerte golpe lateral, el hombre se agachó con el corazón latiéndole velozmente al esquivarlo por un centímetro y contemplar cómo la maza pegaba contra la pared y la abollaba; Tarma sabía que el hecho de recibir un golpe con esa arma significaba una muerte segura… una cyborg era más fuerte que cualquier humano y con el tamaño del martillo, no tenía chances de sobrevivir.

\- ¡Apúrate Batou! – exclamó el de lentes oscuros mientras disparaba con desesperación, los mismos abrían agujeros en la carne y exponían partes del chasis metálico pero no evitaba que Yoshino se le abalanzara de nuevo

El de lentes negros volvió a rodar logrando así esquivar otro potente martillazo que impactó a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, entonces escuchó a su compañero gritarle a la triple ocho para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Oye tú, chatarra! ¡Sonríe para la cámara! – apuntaba Batou su cañón láser mientras que la aludida volteaba la mirada hacia él

El canoso disparó y la terminator intentó cubrirse, no lo consiguió del todo ya que parte pegó en el mango de su arma y lo restante de lleno de frente en su cabeza, al no poder atajar el impacto, la T-888 fue arrastrada algunos centímetros y su cara quedó mirando hacia atrás pero aun así no cayó al suelo. Mientras se levantaba y retrocedía unos pasos, Tarma veía cómo el de ojos prostéticos realizaba un segundo disparo que sí pudo derribar a la cyborg, quien sonrió complacido al notar que ella había soltado el martillo al caer.

\- ¡Rápido Capitán, quítale el arma! – exclamó el canoso en tono imperativo

El militar intentó obedecer pero al agarrar el inmenso objeto para levantarlo y llevárselo consigo, no pudo lograrlo y no consiguió moverlo por más fuerza que hizo. De más estaba decir que Tarma poseía buena fuerza física al tener un amplio entrenamiento como soldado pero aquel martillo era demasiado pesado, Black Moon lo había confeccionado especialmente para que una terminator como Yoshino lo llevara sin problemas.

Roving debió soltarlo al darse cuenta que la enemiga se levantaba y al alejarse alerta vio el bello rostro femenino de la exterminadora, que ya sin la mascarilla mostraba un par de ojos dorados que los observaban fríamente pero con ferocidad.

Los dos guerreros abrieron fuego una vez más pero en esta ocasión, la triple ocho saltó ágilmente con tanta rapidez, que cuando el de lentes negros quiso hacer algo ya tenía la suela de la bota de Yoshino en su rostro. El cuerpo del Capitán salió disparado hacia atrás y chocó de espalda contra una de las puertas de hierro de las celdas quedando algo aturdido por la fuerza del impacto.

Batou no perdió tiempo y quiso volver a sorprender a la exterminadora pero esta vez ella esquivó el disparo con un ágil salto lateral para acto seguido, correr rápidamente hacia el hombre de la Sección 9 y volver a saltar a fin de evitar un nuevo disparo del cañón láser. Antes de que el canoso pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Yoshino le descargó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo tiró al piso luego de hacerlo volar.

Mientras caminaba hacia el adversario caído, la de pupilas doradas se detuvo al sentir en su espalda, impactos de disparos que Tarma había efectuado al recuperar el arma que había recogido en el trayecto a la presente sala. Con la misma ferocidad de antes, se dio vuelta y avanzó en dirección al Capitán en el ínterin que evitaba los disparos de aquel, pero no contó con que Batou se pondría de pie y la atacara de espaldas rodeándola por el cuello con un brazo y clavándole un cuchillo en la cabeza, aunque sin poder perforar el duro cráneo de metal.

La cyborg iba a agarrar el brazo del hombre para derribarlo pero Batou fue lo suficientemente inteligente para soltarse y alejarse justo a tiempo a fin de evitar que eso pasara. Ella lanzó un puñetazo que el desvió antes de contraatacar con un codazo en su rostro, a continuación recibió unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara de parte del canoso los cuales no le hicieron daño, por eso ni se molestó en esquivarlos.

Cuando el de ojos prostéticos lanzó una patada a la cabeza de Yoshino, esta sí se cubrió con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el otro le sostuvo fuertemente la pierna y saltó por encima de la misma sin soltarla, consiguiendo así derribarlo y quedar boca arriba en el suelo al mismo tiempo que mantenía la extremidad inferior atrapada.

Batou evidenciaba dolor en el rostro mientras maldecía ya que la triple ocho comenzaba a retorcérsela y en eso, Tarma disparó una vez más para poder sacar a la enemiga de encima de su compañero, cosa que logró. Pero la preocupación inundó rápidamente su semblante ya que la munición se le terminó y fue mayor al querer sacar otra arma y tener ya encima a la cibernética adversaria antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

El hombre de la Sección 9 veía como el Capitán era agarrado por el cuello antes de ser estampado con fuerza contra el piso al mismo tiempo que se levantaba dificultosamente y avanzaba cojeando de una pierna.

La de ojos dorados asfixiaba a Tarma y lo mantenía en el suelo cuando Batou atacó primero con un codazo en la base de su espalda y luego con su golpe dado en la cabeza con el cañón que también se había quedado sin munición. Yoshino lo encaró mientras recibía más de dichos ataques e igualmente consiguió arrebatarle el arma de las manos de un ágil puñetazo y tirarlo al piso gracias a una certera patada en la cabeza.

Acto seguido procedió a golpearlo repetidas veces sin permitirle levantarse y luego lo agarró del cuello tal como lo hiciera recién con Tarma pero esta vez lo alzó si ninguna dificultad con una mano mientras le apretaba aquel.

El de cabello castaño estaba en el suelo tosiendo aturdido por lo que indefectiblemente, la exterminadora iba a quebrarle el cuello a Batou y por ende a matarlo, pero algo interrumpiría su acción y le salvaría la vida al canoso.

\- Dulce Corazón Rosa, ¡Ataca! – se oyó exclamar a una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Yoshino volteó la mirada y abrió grande los ojos al encontrarse con una hilera de energía rosa en forma de numerosos corazones dirigiéndose a ella, el ataque golpeó de lleno en su rostro obligándola a soltar a su presa al salir disparada unos cuantos metros hacia atrás y caer pesadamente al suelo.

Los dos hombres aún mareados miraron en dirección de donde había provenido el ataque que les salvó la vida y vieron acercarse trotando a una muchacha de cabello rosado en forma de odango con uniforme Senshi color blanco y rosa, que Tarma reconoció enseguida.

\- Sailor Chibi… Moon, pri… princesa, ¡Está viva! – dijo el de pelo castaño, que sin sus lentes se revelaban sus ojos del mismo color

\- ¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! Vengan conmigo que los guiaré hasta las celdas donde están las chicas que sobrevivieron – fue la respuesta de la chica al llegar junto a él

La de cabello rosado ayudó a Tarma a ponerse de pie y luego de sacar una pistola de debajo del chaleco, se acercó al canoso de la Sección 9 y le ayudó a levantarse.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Chibi Moon a Batou con algo de desconfianza al ver sus ojos prostéticos

\- No se preocupe princesa es un aliado nuestro, vino con Lady Saturn y conmigo a rescatarlas a ustedes y destruir Némesis – tranquilizó el de cabello castaño a Chibisa

\- Es cierto, la Mayor Kusanagi y yo somos sus aliados… quédate tranquila que a pesar de tener implantes prostéticos sigo siendo humano, no soy un terminator – respondió el robusto hombre sosteniéndose de Roving, ya que la pierna que tenía atrapada Yoshino le había quedado dañada

\- De acuerdo, ahora vamos antes que aquella perra nos alcance – apremió la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity – Sé dónde se encuentran las demás, síganme – añadió rápidamente

El grupo se alejó del sector en donde combatían y en el trayecto, Chibi Moon preguntó por su madre y el panorama en La Tierra. El Capitán le relató todo lo que había ocurrido y ella se sorprendió y preocupó al oírlo pero a su vez se mostró aliviada de saber que su madre no estaba muerta, entonces la de pelo rosado explicó cómo fue que escapó de su celda ante lo cual, Tarma dedujo que la falla en los sistemas eléctricos que manejaban las celdas se debió a que la terminator destruyó el panel principal que contenía la información de las mismas y manejaba el sistema de cerraduras como así también el sedado.

Mientras ellos se dirigían a rescatar a las guerreras sobrevivientes, Yoshino se ponía de pie nuevamente y luego de mirar en la dirección por la que el grupo de humanos se fueron, corrió y agarró su martillo para ir tras ellos.

Saturn y Motoko corrían por un pasillo en penumbra hasta dar con unas escaleras y una curva a la izquierda que antecedía otros escalones tras los cuales, una enorme puerta cerrada se mostraba ante ellas.

\- Mantén los sensores bien alertas, no hace falta que diga que el camino hasta el desplazador temporal no estará libre de enemigos – dijo la guerrera del Silencio con suma seriedad

\- Eso es cien por ciento seguro, además debemos esperar el aviso de Batou y el Capitán Roving.

\- Exacto, no puedo usar mi poder al máximo hasta que ellos rescaten a quienes haya que rescatar y tú te vayas… ahora andando – respondió mirándola y apretando en su puño, el mango de su Hoz

Las dos avanzaron y la enorme puerta se abrió frente a ellas lo que las hizo poner más alertas de lo que ya se encontraban, ante ambas se encontraba otro largo pasillo oscuro con una leve lucecita al fondo a algunos metros de donde estaban.

Hotaru y Kusanagi caminaron con sigilo por aquel corredor sintiendo en cada poro de la piel la inquietante sensación de ser atacadas en cualquier momento, al cruzar el sector en donde estaba la tenue luz notaron una curva en forma de U junto con otras escaleras que subían. La Senshi y la mujer cyborg las subieron sin dudarlo para encontrarse con un corto descanso antecedente a unos nuevos escalones que no tardaron en tomar, a continuación se vieron ante un nuevo y corto pasillo que torcía a la izquierda tras el cual conseguían apreciar una especie de plataforma que parecía ser un teletrasportador como el que buscaban Tarma y Batou, pero mucho más pequeño.

Las mujeres caminaron hasta llegar ante dicho dispositivo, Motoko lo miraba fríamente pero Saturn hacía lo propio con algo de sorpresa y duda, la cual le manifestaría a su compañera.

\- ¿Estás segura que vamos por el camino correcto? – preguntó la de cabello negro y corto con la vista fija en la plataforma frente a ellas

\- Mis sensores me indican que sí, este teletrasportador nos llevará directo a donde se encuentra la máquina del tiempo – afirmó Kusanagi dando a conocer lo que los datos de su banco de memoria decían

\- Bien, no veo otro camino más que usarlo y estar preparadas para lo que vayamos a encontrar del otro lado – dijo ella dirigiendo su mirada hacia la policía de la Sección 9

Dentro de sí, Hotaru sabía que algo se había producido en ella a partir del momento en que Motoko la besó y eso le desconcertaba aparte de no saber qué hacer con lo que se estaba gestando, pero ahora estaba ante una dura situación… no solo por los enemigos que debieran enfrentar hasta llegar al desplazador, también por el hecho de que sabía lo que implicaba el tener que usar el poder de la destrucción al máximo grado… sabía que moriría, lo tenía bien en claro. Por lo que se decidió a exteriorizar lo que sentía ya que intuía que tal vez, después no tendrían tiempo al tener que pelear y entonces, era ahora o nunca.

\- Un segundo Motoko, hay algo pendiente que debo hacer antes de que continuemos – expresó Saturn tomando a su compañera de un brazo cuando esta se disponía a caminar dentro del teletransportador

Esta solo la observó mientras que la Sailor de la Destrucción sin decir nada se aproximó a ella para plantarle un beso en la boca, muy esperado para la parte humana de Kusanagi que aún andaba en su chip. El beso se prologó al mismo tiempo que las dos mujeres se abrazaban, las dos lo disfrutaban y particularmente para la ex Mayor quedaba claro que todavía podía sentir como una humana aunque no supiera por cuánto tiempo más hasta que se volviera del todo una fría máquina si es que no destruían a Dark Crystal.

Luego de un par de minutos, ambas se desprendieron y la de pupilas amatistas tenía la cara roja por lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Estaba bien o mal? No lo sabía pero sí se encontraba segura de que le había gustado.

\- De… debemos seguir adelante – dijo la guerrera Senshi nerviosa y sintiendo pena

\- Estoy de acuerdo, aunque me quedé con ganas de más – contestó la de ojos rojizos guiñándole un ojo

Hotaru sonrió levemente y acto seguido se pararon dentro de la plataforma del teletrasportador, para desaparecer rápidamente en medio de dos rápidos destellos luminosos.

El grupo corría de prisa encabezado por Sailor Chibimoon, ésta poseía una alternativa teniendo ya conocimiento de que el panel encargado de abrir las cerraduras de las celdas se encontraba destruido, por lo que se dirigían hasta un panel auxiliar que también las abría.

Pero tal y como ellos lo presentían, el trayecto no iba a estar despejado y dicho hecho se cumplió cuando la tétrica voz del Gran Sabio se escuchó fuerte en el sitio.

\- _¡Destrúyanlos!_.

\- ¡Enemigos! ¡Estén alertas! – exclamó Tarma desenganchándose una segunda arma de su cintura y dándosela a Batou, más específicamente una Valmet M82A *****

\- ¡Cúbranse! – dijo la Senshi de cabello rosado en el mismo tono preparándose también para luchar

Enseguida, vieron que desde otro corredor al fondo de la presente sala se acercaban múltiples T-800 armados con General Dynamics RSB-80 plasma guns ***.** Los cyborgs comenzaron a disparar apenas los vieron mientras que Chibiusa y los dos hombres se cubrieron detrás de lo que podían.

Sailor Chibi Moon atacaba con la misma técnica que usó antes cuando ayudó al Capitán logrando con esta, destruir algunos al mismo tiempo que el de cabello castaño la cubría y el canoso se encargaba de ayudar desde la retaguardia, puesto que por la pierna dañada tenía la movilidad reducida.

Ellos se ponían a cubierto detrás de una de las puertas de las celdas vacías que se encontraban abiertas debido a la falla y cada vez que tenían la oportunidad contraatacaban la lluvia de láseres, eso sumado al hecho de que el de lentes negros protegía con su cuerpo a la muchacha luego de cada ataque de corazones rosas que ella realizaba más el soporte de Batou, provocaron que pudieran derrotar a las máquinas sin sufrir heridas de gravedad.

\- ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – preguntó el hombre de la Sección 9 observando hacia la retaguardia de ellos, al oscuro y ahora vacío salón

\- Al menos sigo respirando – comentó el capitán Roving dolorido en el ínterin que revisaba las heridas de su cuerpo

\- Lo mismo digo yo – dijo Chibiusa con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Cuáles son las celdas que debemos encontrar? – indagó el de ojos prostéticos

\- Las B-62, B-59 y B-65, tenemos que seguir caminando por el corredor adelante nuestro y bajar unas escaleras, en la pared a un costado se encuentra el panel auxiliar que roguemos que las máquinas no hayan destruido – informó la Senshi – Capitán, necesito decirle algo en privado – añadió mirando a Tarma

\- De acuerdo, me adelantaré como pueda con esta pierna y si en el camino veo algo sospechoso primero disparo y luego pregunto – afirmó Batou mientras caminaba con dificultad cojeando – Por cierto, ¿no hay otros prisioneros aparte de las Senshis? – indagó sobre una cuestión que le había llamado la atención desde que llegaron

\- La mayoría murió y los que quedan, seguramente están en la misma área que las chicas – despejó la pelirrosa la duda de él

Roving asintió extrañado de que la princesa, la hija de la Neo Reina tuviera algo de carácter privado que decirle y no podía evitar preguntarse qué podía ser. Desde hacía mucho tiempo que andaba enamorado de ella y puesto que se trataba de la heredera al trono y él un simple soldado, veía imposible el hecho de que Chibiusa correspondiese a sus sentimientos aunque siempre temía por la pelirrosa aún siendo cercano a Hotaru. Ahora que estaba frente a su según él, amor imposible, sentía una alegría por dentro que no podía exteriorizar pero lo que escucharía a continuación, lo iba a tomar totalmente por sorpresa.

\- Es muy posible que lo que voy a decirle le parezca una locura. Si es así, me lo dice nomas… pero no quiero andar con rodeos: creo que estoy enamorada de usted – confesó la chica sumamente ruborizada

\- Que… qué clase de broma es esta – atinó a decir el Capitán sumamente impactado

\- No es ninguna broma, tú siempre te preocupaste por mí y me quisiste por cómo soy y no por mi título… voy a demostrarte que no estoy jugando – dijo la de odango rosado haciendo a un lado las formalidades, aumentando más la sorpresa de un Tarma que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

Sin decir más nada, Chibiusa se le acercó para darle un tremendo y dulce beso en la boca al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba, mientras que él no tardó en corresponder y se sentía como en el Cielo y disfrutaba cada segundo que el instante durara, en su interior había una verdadera fiesta con cada caricia que se daban.

\- Yo… yo, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo… solo que lo mantuve bien en secreto siempre, ni siquiera a la señorita Hotaru se lo dije… no me creí digno de usted, princesa – se sinceró el de cabello castaño

\- Yo pensaba que estabas enamorado de Hotaru… cada vez que los veía juntos, me daban celos – confesó la chica apenada pero feliz de oír la declaración de Tarmicle – Deja de tratarme de usted y llámame Chibiusa a secas – añadió ella a modo de exigencia esperando que él también hiciera la formalidad a un lado

\- Lo siento… es la costumbre, pri… digo Chibiusa, eso hubiera sido cierto si en mi corazón no hubiese estado usted… digo tú. No sabes cuánto me alegro que ver que estás con vida, ya me había resignado al hecho de que estabas muerta – respondió el de ojos marrones – Yo… deseo… que seas mi no... – agregó sin poder terminar de hablar debido a un nuevo beso de la princesa

\- Acepto, estoy muy contenta de empezar una relación contigo aunque estemos ahora en plena base enemiga siendo asediados por terminators – aseguró ella sonriente viéndolo fijamente a los ojos

La escena romántica entre ambos se cortó al sentir ellos la voz de Batou componiéndose, efectivamente el segundo al mando de la Sección 9 detrás de Motoko, había estado viéndolos mientras se sonreía ante lo cual los dos se soltaron totalmente avergonzados.

\- Siento interrumpir al par de tórtolos, me he fijado en el panel en cuestión y por suerte está sano – comentó el canoso señalando hacia el sitio mencionado por la pelirosa

\- Excelente gracias al Kami, ahora vamos a rescatar a las chicas – dijo la Senshi aún teniendo las emociones a flor de piel por lo que acaba de ocurrir

Ni bien terminó de hablar, los tres escucharon claramente acercarse a alguien proveniente de la misma dirección por la que vinieron y eso les preocupó ya que indicada que debían apurarse.

\- Esa no puede ser nadie más que Yoshino, si nos atrapa será una pelea difícil y no podemos perder tiempo, la señorita Hotaru espera a que completemos nuestra parte – recordó Tarma seriamente

 **CONTINUARA** **…**

 ***** **General Dynamics RSB-80 plasma guns: Arma pesada de plasma usada por las máquinas y las fuerzas de la resistencia. Cuando es utiliza por la resistencia, normalmente se monta en un vehículo o se utiliza como una torreta estacionaria. Los Terminators, sin embargo, siendo considerablemente más fuerte que los seres humanos, podrían levantar y llevar el arma con facilidad, estas armas tenían un rango de 160 vatios. Es el arma que lleva el T-800 que invade el refugio de los humanos en la primer película de Terminator, cuando Sarah Connor se queda dormida y tiene un sueño después de que ella y Kyle Reese escapan de la comisaria.**

 *** Valmet M82: El Valmet M82 es un fusil de asalto bullpup creado por la empresa finlandesa Valmet. ha sido diseñado para las tropas aerotransportadas finlandesas. Fue pensado también para sustituir las armas con la culata plegable. Fue introducido en 1978. El Ejército finlandés rechazó esta arma debido a fallas en el diseño. Sin embargo Valmet produce una pequeña cantidad de estos rifles de asalto, sobre todo en versiones semi-automático, camarizado al estándar de la OTAN 5,56 x 45mm (.223 Remington). Estos fusiles fueron vendidos sobre todo en los . La producción cesó en 1986. Se ve también en Terminator, es el arma que lleva Kyle Reese cuando llega al refugio de la Resistencia en el sueño que tiene Sarah.**

 **¿Qué tal amigos? Hace tiempo que vengo diciendo que en dos capítulos más acabaría esta historia pero bueno, este se ha alargado demasiado y no quedaría bien si lo comprimo y resumo, todavía falta la pelea de Motoko y Hotaru contra los enemigos que encuentren y ponerlo en este hubiera significado acortar demasiado su travesía. Por otra parte ya sé que alguno esperaba que yo emparejaría a Tarma con Hotaru pero ya ven, suelo ser impredecible en algunas ocasiones jijij.**

 **Me voy silbando bajito hasta la próxima entrega de esta aventura que ya recorre la recta final, cuídense mucho y que estén bien.**


	13. El Sacrificio de Hotaru (2 parte)

**Capítulo Final**

 **El Sacrificio de Hotaru (2ª Parte)**

Las dos mujeres aparecieron en la plataforma de destino, un enorme y largo corredor se abría ante ellas, de la oscuridad del mismo emergió un tanque robótico que las atacó. Pero la Senshi de Saturno fue rápida para reaccionar, realizar su "Pared del Silencio" y detener los disparos. Motoko apuntó su arma apenas Hotaru deshizo su técnica para a continuación disparar en dirección a los sensores ópticos del cyborg, ella consiguió el objetivo de dañarle la visión pero aún así la bestia metálica no dejaba de disparar. Entonces, Kusanagi continuó atacando pero los mismos parecían no conseguir dañar lo suficiente al tanque, viendo eso sacó una granada de una pequeña mochila en su cintura y la arrojó delante del enemigo, aquella al hacer explosión finalmente consiguió hacerlo volar en pedazos.

Mas no tendrían tiempo de relajarse ya que apenas aquello ocurrió, una puerta secreta en una pared a la derecha de ellas se abrió dejando salir a un T-800 que las atacó con su arma láser. Saturn no perdió tiempo y con su "Cañón Galáctico" consiguió destruir al terminator y unos pocos segundos más tarde, las dos se hicieron cargo de otros dos exterminadores que llegaban corriendo por el mismo sitio de donde había surgido el tanque anterior.

Las dos guerreras escucharon claramente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose no lejos de donde se encontraban, lo cual las puso en alerta ya que nuevos enemigos podían estar aproximándose.

\- ¿Cómo estás de munición? – indagó la Sailor de la destrucción

\- Carga media… oye, acabo de escuchar que una puerta cercana se abrió – respondió Motoko en voz baja

\- Eso es buena señal, eso es muy buena señal… lo que no es tan buena señal, es no saber lo que nos espera más adelante – dijo la de ojos purpuras en el mismo tono – Seguramente el camino al desplazador temporal no estará despejado – agregó acto seguido

\- Con la cantidad de enemigos y lo fuertes que son, no debemos bajar la guardia – recomendó la ex integrante de la Sección 9 comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde se había abierto la puerta que oyeron recién

Saturn asintió con una cabezada y siguió a la cyborg, ambas caminaron por una enorme entrada que las depositaba en otro pasillo en penumbra por el que se acercaba otro tanque robótico que empezó a dispararles apenas las detectó.

Kusanagi contraatacó al mismo tiempo que se cubrían detrás de una hilera de columnas que recorría a lo largo el presente corredor, Hotaru era consciente de que debía ahorrar energía hasta que llegaran a la zona de la máquina del tiempo así que dejó que su compañera sacara otra granada de su cintura y la arrojara hacia el enemigo, consiguiendo destruirlo al detonarse aquella.

Las dos mujeres miraron a su alrededor al notar que el sitio donde se encontraban se oscurecía todavía más y una tétrica voz ya conocida por ellas retumbaba en el mismo.

\- La muerte no será su final, sus almas arderán para siempre en el infierno – decía amenazante la voz del Gran Sabio a las guerreras

Sin responder nada, la muchacha de cabello corto negro hizo una seña a su compañera para que siguieran caminando, por lo cual llegaron a una especie de elevador cuya puerta se cerró detrás de ellas y comenzó a descender. Al cabo de un rato, el ascensor se detuvo y la puerta se abrió revelando un oscuro cuarto enorme y lleno de gruesas columnas de piedra, en el que no se podían distinguir bien los rasgos porque las luces que había, eran muy tenues.

\- Esto no me gusta nada, cuidado Motoko – advirtió susurrando la de pupilas amatistas

\- Mis sensores no logran captar nada, está demasiado oscuro – contestó la aludida en igual tono

La tensión y el suspenso se respiraban en el aire y el silencio sepulcral en la zona no era más que otro motivo para no bajar la guardia. Ellas caminaron unos cuantos pasos adentrándose en el salón, no habrán transcurrido ni dos minutos que escucharon como algunas puertas secretas se abrieron, de las cuales salieron T-800 listos para disparar contra las intrusas.

Saturn y Kusanagi pasaron rápidamente a la ofensiva, con armas en mano se defendieron de los disparos que empezaban a caer sobre ambas. Gracias a la "Pared del Silencio" evitaron heridas de gravedad y mediante los disparos láser del arma de la ex agente de la Sección 9 más las técnicas y movimientos hábiles de Saturn con su Hoz, lograron repeler a los enemigos.

La de ojos rojizos advirtió la llegada de otro tanque robótico acercándose y disparándoles con sus cañones, quien resistió los ataques de la Senshi y la mujer cyborg. Como a Motoko ya se le habían terminado las granadas, esta se vio obligada a hacer uso de ágiles movimientos para evitar los disparos y acercarse al enemigo, al lograrlo se montó en el mismo para acto seguido, torcerle lo que sería la cabeza mediante la fuerza de sus brazos mientras que su compañera lo remató con su báculo.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó jadeando Hotaru a su compañera

\- Si, continuemos – contestó la aludida

Las dos prosiguieron con la caminata a través de la sala en penumbra al mismo tiempo que se guiaban por el modo visión nocturna de la vista de Motoko y se mantenían alertas a la espera de cualquier nueva emboscada, llegaron a un pasillo con algunos escombros que precedían a una enorme puerta delante de la cual habían un par de armas y algo de munición tiradas.

\- Tomémoslas, te sirven para tener un arma alternativa y a mí para ahorrar energías – sugirió la de ojos violetas con la vista fija en las armas que yacían en el suelo

\- Tienes razón, vamos a llevarlas.

Ellas hicieron lo convenido y se acercaron a la puerta, la misma se abrió revelando otro cuarto en penumbras que presentaba algunos barrotes de hierro y al otro lado, un puente que se hundía en una oscuridad que no permitía apreciar el otro extremo, la escasa luz de las velas era insuficiente para tener una buena visibilidad.

\- No tenemos otra alternativa más que cruzar a pesar de que es una zona perfecta para otra trampa – dedujo la Senshi del Silencio

\- Así es, pero estamos listas para responder – recordó Kusanagi

Las guerreras se dispusieron a cruzar la sala y caminar por dicho trecho, la deducción de Hotaru se cumplió ya que cuando estaban por la mitad del puente, dos puertas secretas a los costados se abrieron dejando salir dos tanques robóticos que no tardaron en abrir fuego contra ellas. Intentaron volver atrás mientras esquivaban los misiles, mas se encontraron con que el acceso al cuarto anterior estaba sellado por una pared que bajó luego de que pasaron.

Igualmente contraatacaron con las armas y consiguieron destruir a los tanques, entonces corrieron velozmente con la finalidad de llegar al otro extremo del puente y en el ínterin que lo hacían, más enemigos aparecieron lo que las obligó a avanzar esquivando los disparos láser. Ambas tuvieron que frenar bruscamente porque una parte del puente se encontraba derrumbado, de no haberlo visto a tiempo hubieran caído al profundo barranco debajo del mismo, por ende debieron pensar rápido y tomar algo de impulso para saltar sobre la separación y llegar al otro lado.

Una plataforma antes de otro corredor aguardaban por ellas, luego de superar el obstáculo debieron hacer frente a tres mini HK voladores que las atacaron. Al ver que dejaron atrás a los enemigos de antes, desaceleraron el paso y avanzaron por el pasillo que doblaba a la izquierda hasta unas escaleras que subían.

Aquellas las depositó en un nuevo cuarto pero de tamaño más chico que los anteriores, en este se encontraba un grupo de T-800 al que tuvieron que eliminar para poder seguir avanzando. Luego de eso caminaron hacia otra entrada a la derecha de ellas, eso las llevó a otras escaleras que torcían a la izquierda.

Al recorrerlas se encontraron con una nueva puerta que se abrió cuando ellas se acercaron, del otro lado estaba un angosto corredor precedente a un pequeño puentecito lleno de mini HK voladores que fueron derribados rápidamente gracias a sus armas.

Al cruzar llegaron a una subida con una curva a la izquierda que las depositó en una plataforma de piedra antes de otro corredor repleto de navecitas, transcurrido el intercambio de disparos lograron derrotar a las mismas y recorrieron la zona hasta el fondo, para desembocar en otro portón a la derecha de donde estaban.

Cuando se acercaron a aquel, se abrió y debieron acabar con los T-800 que vigilaban detrás, cosa que consiguieron transcurrido un rato de cubrirse atrás de las columnas y contraatacar con las armas que llevaban.

A continuación avanzaron hasta otra enorme sala repleta de tanques y naves, en esta ocasión Hotaru gastó la munición y se vio obligada a ayudar a Motoko con sus poderes para poder acabar con todos los enemigos y luego de mucho correr y esquivar al mismo tiempo que atacaban, lo lograron.

Era evidente que la enorme cantidad de enemigos presentes indicaba que ya estaban cerca de la máquina del tiempo, teniendo eso en cuenta caminaron y entraron por un pasillo al otro lado del salón. Luego de recorrerlo fueron a dar a otra zona más estrecha que daba a unas nuevas escaleras que subían, lo cual las dejó en un gran cuarto patrullado por un tanque. Gracias al arma láser de Motoko y las técnicas de Saturn lograron terminar con el mismo sin mayores dificultades.

Ambas siguieron su camino hasta el otro lado y encontrarse con unos escalones a la derecha de ellas, que antecedían a un portón cerrado que se abrió cuando se acercaron.

Se encontraron con un nuevo tanque robótico que las sorprendió con sus misiles, por suerte reaccionaron rápido y pudieron esquivarlos antes de contraatacar. Pero al acabar con él no pudieron relajarse ya que detrás de ese se acercaba otro en compañía de un par de navecitas, terminar con aquellas requirió del uso de la habilidad y puntería certera de las chicas.

\- Ya no tengo municiones, esos enemigos terminaron de consumirme la carga que le quedaba – afirmó Kusanagi – De todos modos, estamos muy cerca del área en donde se encuentra el desplazador temporal – añadió acto seguido

\- Eso es una buena noticia, ya que si nos encontramos con algún otro adversario poderoso dependeremos únicamente de mis poderes al necesitar tú estar cuerpo a cuerpo – dedujo la Guerrera guardiana del planeta Saturno mientras caminaba por el corredor que las llevaba hasta otras escaleras, después de una desviación a la derecha

La pareja caminó alerta y atravesó dicho sector, a continuación del mismo subieron por una segunda tanda de escalones ascendentes y que torcían a la izquierda, hasta llegar frente a una puerta de gran tamaño, cerrada.

\- Cada paso que das, acerca tu alma más a mí, Sailor Saturn – se escuchó a la tétrica voz amenazante de Wiseman, resonar en el lugar

\- Tras esa puerta se encuentra lo que buscamos, si mi mapa no está equivocado – dijo la mujer cyborg

\- Excelente, continuemos sin pérdida de tiempo… - fue lo que contestó Hotaru

Ambas avanzaron y la puerta se abrió, revelando otro pasillo oscuro con unas escaleras que subían, al cruzar la mencionada zona doblaron a la derecha mientras Saturn se comunicaba con Tarma para informar que ya estaban muy cerca del sitio de destino, apenas cortó la comunicación, nuevamente la cavernosa voz del Gran Sabio se escuchó hablar.

\- El dolor y el sufrimiento aguardan por ustedes.

Después de un par de minutos de caminata a través de un corredor algo más iluminado que los anteriores, llegaron hasta una sala llena de monitores con una puerta a la izquierda.

\- Muy bien Motoko, de acuerdo a los datos, si pasas por esa puerta llegarás hasta la máquina del tiempo, deberás programarla para ir al mismo año al que yo había ido y destruir el satélite espacial que posibilitará la existencia de Dark Crystal en el presente tiempo – dijo Hotaru con seriedad señalando hacia su izquierda – Y recuerda… no me esperes – agregó bajado la vista sin mirar a su compañera

La aludida iba a responder cuando en el fondo de la habitación se escuchó que una puerta secreta se abría por la cual salió una sexy mujer de cabello ondulado verde, que caminó hacia ellas mientras las veía con frialdad.

\- El modelo de esa terminator que se nos acerca es… - comenzaba a decir Motoko siendo interrumpida por Saturn

\- Si, ella es Esmeralda, es una TX… la exterminadora de exterminadores – afirmó ella

\- ¿Yo puedo vencerla si combato con ella? No tengo suficientes datos de ese modelo – indagó la ex policía viendo fijamente a la de cabello verde

\- No tienes chances de ganarle, Esmeralda está especializada en cazar a los terminators reprogramados por nosotros, tiene un avanzado endoesqueleto, similar en forma y estructura al T-900 y recubierto con metal líquido. La TX es más fuerte, más rápida, más inteligente y más letal que cualquier arma de Black Moon, aparte de su mayor fuerza y armadura, está equipada con sistemas de armas a bordo ubicadas en un brazo, debajo de la vaina exterior… una de ellas es un potente cañón de plasma – explicó la Senshi de la Destrucción al mismo tiempo que Esmeralda se acercaba más a ellas y trasformaba su brazo izquierdo en lo recién dicho por la muchacha

\- ¡Mi guardiana las destruirá! – exclamó la perturbadora voz de Wiseman mientras Saturn se colocaba en guardia y sostenía fuertemente su Hoz con ambas manos

\- ¡Ahora corre Motoko! Yo la retendré para que no pueda perseguirte – dijo la de ojos amatistas alzando la voz

El grupo integrado por al Capitán Tarma Roving, Batou y Sailor Chibi Moon ya había accionado el panel auxiliar que abría las cerraduras de las celdas y ahora acababa de bajar las escaleras posteriores al corredor en cuya pared estaba el dispositivo anteriormente mencionado. Tenían poco tiempo porque la Senshi de la destrucción ya les comunicó que ella y Motoko Kusanagi estaban llegando a la máquina del tiempo y aparte Yoshino, una de las T-888 al servicio de Black Moon, los seguía de cerca.

Los tres se encontraron frente a una sala alargada con numerosas celdas en las que antes hubiera numerosos prisioneros y ahora solo quedaban unos pocos, entre ellos las Sailors que se dirigían a rescatar.

\- Estamos muy cerca, vengan conmigo ya las cerraduras están desbloqueadas así que solo tendríamos que abrir las puertas – les dijo la de cabello rosado en tono apremiante a los dos hombres

Ellos caminaron a través de las numerosas puertas al mismo tiempo que leían los números y letras con la finalidad de dar con los que andaban buscando, los tres sentían la tensión en la piel ya que detrás de ellos podían escuchar claramente los pasos de la exterminadora que los perseguía.

Trotaron hasta que dieron con la primera, la celda B-59 cuya puerta se abrió sin dificultad al detectarlos el sensor de proximidad, dicho sea de paso que el mismo solo detectaba cuerpos pero no podía distinguir si quien se acercaba era máquina o no, puesto que jamás Wiseman pensó que la Resistencia lograría dar con el planeta nemesiano.

Al ingresar vieron a una mujer joven de cabello rubio corto sentada y apoyada contra la pared, los grilletes estaban abiertos y se había soltado y caído, ella se encontraba todavía bajo los efectos del sedante usado por Black Moon.

\- ¡Esa es Lady Uranus! Por lo visto aún se encuentra anestesiada – comentó el Capitán Roving al contemplarla

\- Evidentemente deberemos cargarla – añadió Batou caminando hacia la Senshi

\- Es verdad, cárguenla y llevémosla, no tenemos tiempo – concordó la hija de la Neo Reina Serenity

Sin más palabras, el canoso de la Sección 9 cargó a Uranus sobre sus espaldas y salieron de prisa de la celda para dirigirse a la siguiente.

Avanzaron hasta que la encontraron, la B-62 estaba ante ellos y al abrirla e ingresar, encontraron a una chica de pelo corto azul moviéndose torpemente de cuclillas, lo que indicaba que el efecto de la anestesia estaba pasando pero aún se encontraba aturdida.

\- ¡Ami! ¡Vinieron a salvarnos! Nos vamos de aquí – exclamó Chibiusa, como respuesta la peliazul la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y una pequeña sonrisa

Tarma se encargó de cargarla en brazos previo a darle su arma a su flamante novia, una vez hecho esto procedieron a continuar hasta la tercera y última celda, la B-65.

Al salir, los prisioneros sobrevivientes aparte de las Senshis ya habían salido de sus prisiones y corrían buscando alguna vía de escape.

\- ¡Atención todo el mundo! ¡Caminen de prisa hacia adelante, el teletransportador a la Tierra se encuentra más adelante! Debemos llegar allí deprisa – gritó Chibi Moon a viva voz

\- ¡Princesa, Capitán! Que bueno que están bien – respondió uno de ellos aliviado de verlos al igual que el resto

\- Hay una terminator detrás de nosotros, no lo estaremos por mucho tiempo si no nos apuramos, ¡Andando todos! – respondió Tarma también alzando la voz

Al oír esto, los prisioneros obedecieron sin pérdida de tiempo hacia la dirección indicada por la Senshi de odango rosado en el ínterin que el trio buscaba la última celda que les quedaba.

En medio del tumulto, a la derecha de ellos una de las puertas se abrió y del interior salió tambaleando un hombre vestido con una magullada armadura blanca, que Chibiusa y el Capitán Roving reconocieron enseguida.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Estás vivo! – exclamó la muchacha con una mezcla de asombro y alegría mientras corría a abrazarlo y sostenerlo, el hombre sonreía pero no podía expresarse claramente ya que el sedado todavía no se iba del todo

\- Aguarda, conozco a este tipo… uno de los tres terminators que viajaron al pasado y que Motoko y yo enfrentamos, se veía como el – dijo Batou observando al hombre

\- Es el Rey Endymion, esposo de la Neo Reina Serenity, seguro fue tomado como modelo para crear la apariencia física del T-800 que enfrentaste – respondió Tarma sin quitar los ojos de encima de la escena de Chibiusa abrazada a su padre

\- Tal vez reconozcas a los otros dos… uno tenía la apariencia de una bella joven de ojos púrpuras como los de Hotaru y largo cabello ébano, el otro se trataba de un hombre robusto, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café – describió el canoso, las figuras de los otros dos T-800 que combatieron en el pasado

\- Mhhhhh, si no estoy equivocado… los modelos para las figuras de esos, fueron Lady Mars y su esposo Ralf, quienes lamentablemente perecieron al igual que Risa, su única hija – dedujo el Capitán algo dubitativo

\- Salgamos… de aquí… rápido – balbuceó Endymion con dificultad sostenido en los hombros de Chibi Moon

\- Antes tenemos que buscar a la que falta de las chicas – contestó la de ojos rosados

Entonces inmediatamente avanzaron por el lugar detrás de los prisioneros que aún quedaban y se dirigían al igual que los demás, a la zona del teletransportador. Al llegar a la celda indicada se apuraron a abrir la puerta, Tarma y Batou dejaron a Uranus y Mercury en el suelo y entraron, vieron allí a una muchacha de cabello castaño de rodillas en el suelo e intentando ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Lady Júpiter! ¡Que bueno que está viva! Venga, vamos a sacarla de aquí – exclamó Roving sorprendido caminando hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse

\- No quiero alarmarlos, pero estoy distinguiendo una silueta femenina con un enorme martillo acercándose desde el fondo de la sala – oyeron decir preocupada a la voz de la hija de la Neo Reina

La castaña balbuceó con dificultad algo ininteligible mientras el Capitán la ayudaba a levantarse antes de caminar hacia la salida.

\- Vamos rápido, no creo que la princesa nos quiera jugar una broma – los apremió Batou avanzando delante de ellos

Cuando se reunieron con los demás, tanto Endymion como Uranus y Mercury ya estaban recobrando el sentido, las dos muchachas se estaban poniendo de pie mientras que el Rey ya no necesitaba sostenerse de Chibiusa para permanecer parado.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? Veo que ya va pasando el efecto de lo que les suministraban – les dijo Chibi Moon

\- Si… supongo… que dolor de cabeza – respondió la rubia de cabello corto

\- Nos escanearon a todos… para copiar nuestras apariencias físicas y usarlas para los terminators – agregó Sailor Mercury también dolorida

\- Que bueno verte bien… hija, temía que fueras a terminar como las demás cuando también te capturaron – afirmó con alivio el soberano de Tokio de Cristal

\- Los sistemas fallaron y los cerrojos se abrieron por lo que pude salir y encontrar al Capitán y a un par de aliados que vinieron con Hotaru a salvarnos y destruir a Black Moon – respondió la pelirrosa

\- Ya veo y él es uno de esos aliados – dedujo Endymion refiriéndose a Batou

\- Si, ahora debemos ir a activar el teletrasportador para que toda la gente pase primero, antes de que llegue… – contestó el canoso, que iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por una silueta que llegó hasta donde se encontraban ellos, de un enorme salto

Ella surgió blandiendo su gran martillo, de la oscuridad del presente corredor que dividía ambas series de celdas, los prisioneros que aún se encontraban no muy lejos se alarmaron y gritaron pidiendo ayuda al verla, a la vez que las Sailors y los hombres presentes se lamentaron por no haberse movido con más rapidez. Al poder contemplar el rostro de la enemiga, este tenía expuesto parte del cráneo robótico y una de las pupilas rojas brillaba claramente en la penumbra, lo que la hacía ver más amenazante.

\- Maldición… Yoshino nos alcanzó – protestó el Capitán

\- De todos modos, tenemos que retenerla el tiempo suficiente como para que todos pasen por el teletransportador – infirió Ami

\- ¿Y Clark? ¿Dónde está Clark? – preguntó Makoto preocupada acordándose de su amado

\- Lo siento Lady Júpiter… él no sobrevivió, murió buscándola a usted – Tarma le comunicó la mala noticia con pesar

Gruesas lágrimas de dolor corrieron rápidamente por las mejillas de la Senshi del trueno, pero no tendría tiempo de lamentarse porque debieron evadir el primer ataque de la triple ocho con su gran maza.

Ellos saltaron hacia atrás viendo cómo el arma pasó cerca y estuvo a escasos centímetros de golpear a dos del grupo.

\- Tarma, Batou… guíen a los demás prisioneros, a mi padre y a las chicas hasta el teletransporador, yo retendré a este montón de fierros para que no los alcance – decidió Chibi Moon valientemente

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada, papá… alguien tiene que hacerlo y ustedes no están en condiciones de pelear – dijo la de pupilas rosadas interrumpiendo a su padre que iba a protestar por tal decisión – Y desde ya te digo que obedezcas lo que digo sin objeciones, te lo ordeno como tu princesa… no dejé de serlo a pesar de ser tu novia – añadió Chibiusa dirigiendo su vista a Tarma que lucía también preocupado y estaba a punto de unirse a las quejas de Endymion

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡El Capitán Roving, tu novio!? – exclamó el Rey shockeado y sorprendido

\- Después te explico, papá… ahora váyanse – contestó la heredera al trono sonrojada, antes de volverles la espalda

En otro momento, Haruka, Ami y Makoto hubieran felicitado al saber la noticia del noviazgo de Tarma y Chibiusa pero, la tensión del momento y la muerte de sus seres queridos provocaron que no estuvieran de ánimos para felicitaciones, por lo que sin decir nada se alejaron en compañía de los hombres no sin antes hacerle prometer a la princesa que los alcanzaría rápido.

De esa forma, Sailor Chibi Moon se quedaba lista para enfrentar a Yoshino, quien ya se encontraba en el aire saltando, dispuesta a atacar con su martillo al grupo que se alejaba e impedir que escapen.

\- ¡Tú te las verás conmigo, montón de tornillos! – gritó con rabia la joven de coletas

La Sailor agitó un cetro que hizo aparecer con sus manos el cual hizo girar sobre sí, acto seguido pronunció el nombre de su técnica "Dulce Corazón Rosa, ¡Ataca!" y del cetro salió energía en forma de muchos corazones rosas que se dirigieron a la triple ocho, interceptaron su salto impactándola en el abdomen y haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

La cyborg cayó pesadamente al piso boca arriba y se levantó sin pérdida de tiempo, miro fría pero amenazadoramente a Chibi Moon, quien desafiante la invitaba a que atacara.

Yoshino corrió en dirección a la Senshi de pelo rosado antes de dar un ágil salto al mismo tiempo que sostenía su martillo en alto con una mano con la finalidad de golpearla con el mismo, mas su enemiga dio otro hábil salto evitando así, el potente martillazo que resquebrajó el suelo y levantó escombros.

\- Muy bien… ahora es mi turno – dijo la joven heredera al trono de Tokio de Cristal con una diminuta sonrisa

Ahora fue Chibi Moon quien corrió hacia la triple ocho y le lanzó un puñetazo seguido de otro que la terminator esquivó sin problema alguno. Esta contraatacó con un martillazo dirigido a las piernas de la Sailor pero la misma fue rápida de reflejos para saltar lo máximo que pudo viendo cómo la maza pasaba velozmente bajo sus pies.

Apenas estos tocaron el piso, la muchacha insistió con una patada a la cara de su adversaria, sin éxito ya que la cyborg utilizó el mango del martillo para cubrirse y la suela de la bota chocó contra este.

Como respuesta, Yoshino se impulsó apoyando el extremo superior de su arma con la intención de conectar una patada voladora en la cabeza de la pelirrosa, sin embargo ella saltó con mucha agilidad pasando encima de la triple ocho antes de contestar con otro puñetazo que volvió a chocar contra el mango del martillo.

Chibiusa no se rindió y continuó con sus ataques de puños aun sin conseguir que ninguno llegue a destino hasta que la T-888 lanzó una patada que ella debió evitar pegando un salto hacia atrás.

La guerrera robótica de Black Moon dio otro fuerte martillazo en el suelo para crear una onda expansiva con numerosos pedazos de escombros que se dirigían directo a la princesa, quien realizó la misma técnica usada anteriormente, su "Dulce Corazón Rosa".

La hilera de energía en forma de corazones rosados impactó con el montón de rocas impulsadas por el aire, provocando explosión y una nube de humo y polvo que empujó a la Senshi un par de metros a su retaguardia, tirándola posteriormente al suelo.

Ella se enderezó algo aturdida en medio de la escasa visibilidad que había en el sector al mismo tiempo que tosía por el polvo en el aire, logró distinguir a la robusta silueta femenina de Yoshino caminar hacia ella martillo en mano e intentó alejarse para volver a pasar al ataque.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la suela de una de las botas de la triple ocho dio de lleno en el estómago de la Sailor, lo que la dobló de dolor. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la cyborg la tomó del cuello y se lo apretó con una mano con la que la levantó como si no pesara nada.

La chica tosía asfixiada e intentaba sin éxito liberarse, todo indicaba que la exterminadora le quebraría el cuello y sería el fin para Sailor Chibi Moon.

La Sailor de la destrucción se encontraba frente a la TX o Terminatrix como también era conocida entre las tropas de Black Moon por lo que ella misma había explicado antes, era la cyborg encargada de destruir a los terminators reprogramados por las Senshis y la Resistencia humana. Ante un adversario así, la única forma de vencer era usando todo su poder, de lo contrario jamás lo lograría.

\- Elimina a Saturn rápido y detén a Motoko Kusanagi antes de que llegue a la máquina del tiempo – se oyó decir a la voz del Gran Sabio en el sitio

\- Cueste lo que cueste, montón de hojalata… no voy a dejarte pasar – desafió la guerrera del silencio colocándose frente a la puerta por la que se había ido la ex segunda al mando de la Sección 9, rato antes

La Sailor se colocó en guardia y sostuvo fuertemente su Hoz con ambas manos, su enemiga apuntó el arma de su antebrazo sin decir nada y disparó un rayo de plasma. Pero Saturn en vez de usar su "Pared del Silencio", saltó logrando que el ataque pasara por debajo y realizó otra de sus técnicas, la "Presión Trituradora", ella agitó su báculo hacia adelante estando en el aire. De aquel salió un rayo de energía en forma de ondas, que impactaron de lleno en la terminator y provocaron una explosión que derribó parte del techo y lanzaron hacia atrás a Hotaru.

Su cuerpo chocó contra la pared y cayo de cola al piso, aún algo aturdida por el golpe se levantó de prisa y agarró su arma al mismo tiempo que intentaba ver algo en medio de la polvareda.

\- ¿Lo logré? – se preguntó la de ojos violetas con la expectativa de haber destruido a la TX

Pero su duda fue rápidamente disipada al notar una silueta apartando los escombros que cayeron sobre ella, aquella se acercó caminando hacia la muchacha hasta que consiguió notar que solo había podido abollar su torso. De su boca salía el metal líquido que recubría velozmente el esqueleto robótico.

\- Vaya… no era mentira lo de tu chasis ultra resistente, veo que tendré que atacar directo a tu punto débil – comentó la de cabello corto ébano

La guerrera se abalanzó contra la máquina buscando cortar de un tajo el cuello de su enemiga con la hoja de su Hoz, pero esta reaccionó con velocidad agachándose y descargando un golpe en el estómago de la chica, que la hizo doblarse del dolor pero sin soltar su arma.

Esmeralda prosiguió con un segundo golpe en el rostro que hizo volar a Hotaru un par de metros antes de derribarla, quien se puso de pie adolorida y con algo de sangre saliéndole de la boca y nariz.

La experiencia recién vivida le había hecho ver que no podía atacar directamente a la cyborg de Black Moon, pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar ya que ésta estaba disparando nuevamente su cañón de plasma por lo que hizo girar su Hoz para realizar su "Pared del Silencio", algo tenía a su favor… Esmeralda debía eliminarla si quería ir tras Motoko y en cambio ella, no precisaba acabarla.

Solo debía esperar los respectivos avisos de Tarma y Kusanagi para que con toda libertad, pudiera soltar su máximo poder.

Tarma y Batou se encontraban frente al panel que controlaba el teletransportador con destino fijado en la Tierra, más específicamente en las ruinas del Palacio de Cristal y los prisioneros rescatados ya habían empezado a cruzar. El Capitán estaba sumamente preocupado por Chibiusa que se encontraba combatiendo contra la triple ocho y había querido regresar a ayudarla pero el rey Endymion le prohibió hacerlo, le dijo que tuviera fe y que esperara a la princesa en el presente lugar, Tarma no tuvo otro remedio más que acceder a la orden del soberano.

\- Tranquilo Capitán, la princesa va a estar bien, ella quiso quedarse a pelear – comentó el robusto canoso viendo la preocupación del militar de pelo castaño

\- Eso espero Batou, ella acababa de declarárseme y no soportaría que algo malo le pasara contra ese monstruo de metal… lo que me alivia un poco es que la princesa es ágil para pelear y no va a permitir tan fácilmente que Yoshino le ponga las manos encima, aunque si lo logra… se acabó, espero que lleguen a tiempo – respondió Roving con seriedad y algo de incertidumbre

\- Llegarán y estará aquí con nosotros para largarnos de aquí, ya lo verás – aseguró el de ojos prostéticos buscando darle confianza – Se lo que sientes, yo no puedo evitar pensar en Motoko, si va al pasado me gustaría ir también ¿Crees que la Neo Reina Serenity me permita usar la Puerta del Tiempo para regresar? – preguntó a continuación mientras veían a la hilera de gente cruzar el transportador

\- Ella es buena y justa, estoy seguro que contigo hará una excepción y te dejará, no te obligaría a quedarte aquí si no lo deseas. Al fin y al cabo estás en todo tu derecho, puesto que tú no perteneces aquí y es lógico que desees regresar a casa y reencontrarte con los tuyos – afirmó el hombre convencido, ya que conocía el carácter de la soberana de Tokio de Cristal

La exterminadora tenia fuertemente agarrada del cuello a Chibiusa, quien pataleaba sin poder liberarse al mismo tiempo que se estaba asfixiando y de un momento a otro, la enemiga se lo iba a quebrar y a matarla.

La pelirrosa tenía tanta expectativa en un nuevo comienzo para la humanidad y la alegría extra de que a su lado estaría su querido Tarma, tanto tiempo amándolo en secreto y luego de saber que él la correspondía, todo parecía indicar ahora que moriría a manos de la guerrera de Black Moon.

Ella ya casi estaba sin voz y sin aire, las piernas y los brazos se le habían aflojado y ya no tenía fuerzas para intentar zafarse, cerró los ojos esperando el inexorable final cuando escuchó clara y fuerte, a una voz familiar exclamar algo ya conocido.

\- ¡Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!.

Yoshino volteó la mirada y vio una ráfaga luminosa acercarse velozmente a ella, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y recibió de lleno el ataque en su espalda lo que la obligó a soltar a su presa, la lanzó algunos metros lejos de ella que cayó al suelo de rodillas al mismo tiempo que tosía.

\- ¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi hija, monstruo de metal! – gritó el rey Endymion aun con los brazos extendidos, jadeante y algo exhausto en compañía de Sailor Uranus, Júpiter y Mercury

Ellos corrieron hacia la princesa, la ayudaron a levantarse y su padre le ayudó a mantenerse en pie en tanto que ella recuperara el aliento.

\- ¿Qué… que hacen… aquí? Creí haberles dicho… - preguntó lógicamente la de coletas siendo interrumpida por Ami

\- Lo siento mucho princesa, pero no podíamos dejarla sola – afirmó la Sailor del conocimiento

\- Nunca abandonamos a una compañera y menos lo haremos ahora – añadió Haruka sin perder de vista a la T-888 que ya se estaba poniendo de pie nuevamente, quien lucía gran parte del chasis metálico al descubierto en su espalda

\- Y además tengo sed de revancha por lo que estas máquinas desgraciadas le hicieron a mi Clark – dijo Mako con fiereza apretando un puño

\- ¿Y Tarma? ¿Y Hotaru? – indagó preocupada Chibiusa

\- Ella todavía debe estar esperando a nuestra señal para liberar su máximo poder y en cuanto al Capitán, quiso venir con nosotros y estaba decidido a hacerlo, pero le ordené a que se quedara con el grandote canoso en el teletransportador a esperarnos – le informó su padre

\- Debemos hacer algo rápido con esa cosa – aconsejó Uranus en referencia a Yoshino que ya había recuperado su enorme arma y estaba a punto de atacar

\- ¡Vamos a ver si le gusta esto! – exclamó con rudeza Makoto - Trueno de Júpiter, ¡Resuena! – gritó ella el nombre de su técnica

Una ráfaga eléctrica en forma de relámpago salió disparada hacia la terminator sin embargo esta saltó hábilmente con el fin de esquivarlo, lo hizo con el impulso necesario para caer sobre el grupo de enemigos y golpearlos con el martillo. Eso no ocurrió porque ellos fueron rápidos para reaccionar y el impacto de la masa solamente levantó escombros.

\- ¡Tierra tiembla! – gritó Sailor Uranus e inmediatamente levantó una de sus manos, formando en la misma una esfera de energía que arrojó hacia el suelo en dirección a Yoshino, la esfera se arrastró por el suelo causando un terremoto en dirección a su blanco al mismo tiempo que crecía en tamaño, para acabar convirtiéndose en una enorme masa de energía, similar a un planeta lanzado con fuerza.

Pero el ataque de la Senshi no impactó en su objetivo debido a que la exterminadora utilizó la masa del martillo para atajar la ráfaga, el cual solo consiguió arrastrarla de pie hacia atrás por la fuerza con la que iba.

Ami que era rápida para razonar, no perdió tiempo en realizar sus "Burbujas de Mercurio" para crear una espesa niebla y limitar la visibilidad de la triple ocho para impedirle de fijar un blanco y ganar tiempo.

\- No podemos perder tiempo luchando contra esa terminator ¡Rápido soberano, provoque un derrumbe! – pidió Mercury con urgencia

El hombre de cabello negro obedeció y realizó su "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber" en dirección al techo, el haz de energía que salió de sus manos extendidas chocó en el mismo lo que concretó el plan de la peliazul. Varios escombros se desplomaron y cayeron sobre una desorientada cyborg que, martillo en mano intentaba localizarlos en medio de la neblina y cuando alzó la mirada, ya los trozos de roca estaban impactando en su cuerpo hasta que quedó totalmente cubierto.

\- Púdrete, pedazo de chatarra – murmuró Uranus con rabia en referencia a Yoshino

\- Bien pensado, Ami – felicitó Chibiusa a su amiga

\- Sé que eso no la detendrá por mucho tiempo pero nos dará el suficiente para llegar hasta el teletransportador y huir hacia la Tierra – respondió la aludida

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Júpiter a la princesa

\- Al menos ya puedo sostenerme en pie y andar por mí misma – contestó la de odango rosado con una pequeña sonrisa

\- Bien, ahora vamos de aquí ya mismo – ordenó Endymion ante lo cual, todas asintieron con la cabeza

Mientras en el planeta Némesis ocurría todo esto, en la recámara donde la Neo Reina Serenity se había comunicado telepáticamente con Sailor Saturn, la cubierta de cristal que cubría el cuerpo de aquella empezaba a brillar y la soberana abría los ojos aún desde su interior, el brillo se hizo cada vez más intenso como si de una estrella se tratase hasta que desapareció, la Reina se enderezó rápidamente y se sentó en el pedestal en donde estaba recostada, apoyando los tacones de sus zapatos en el suelo miró a su alrededor, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar siendo el ruido de sus pasos el único sonido que se oía en el derruido lugar…

En la base de Black Moon, ya los pocos prisioneros que quedaban fueron teletransportados a la Tierra a salvo y solo quedaban el Capitán Roving en compañía de Batou que aguardaban la llegada de los demás.

Grande fue el alivio del militar al ver que la princesa llegaba corriendo con Haruka, Ami, Makoto y el Rey Endymion, ambos se abrazaron y se besaron ante las miradas y vítores de las chicas y la seria del soberano, que aún quería conocer bien las intenciones del Capitán para con su hija.

\- Ahora que ya estamos todos, tenemos que seguir a las demás personas – sugirió el canoso de la Sección 9

\- ¿Y la señorita Hotaru? ¿Qué va a pasar con ella después que Kusanagi viaje al pasado? – preguntó el de lentes negros preocupado

\- Ella es la guerrera de la muerte y el renacimiento, sabes que ese título no lo lleva por casualidad, conoces su destino… - respondió Uranus con suma seriedad

\- Sí lo sé… conozco las historias sobre Saturn – afirmó el soldado con melancolía

\- ¿Y la terminator que estaba tras nosotros? – quiso saber Batou sobre Yoshino

\- La enterramos bajo escombros pero eso no la detendrá indefinidamente, tenemos que asegurarnos de evitar que nos siga antes de que todo esto desaparezca – hizo notar dicho detalle el rey

\- No hay problema, dejaremos una sorpresita aquí para ella – intervino Chibi Moon mirando a su novio, quien sonrió y sacó un explosivo que tenía de reserva, de su cintura

Instantes después, todos cruzaron el teletransportador mientras Tarma programaba el temporizador del explosivo, lo colocaba y contactaba por radio con Hotaru para avisar que todo estaba listo.

\- Señorita Hotaru… Lady Uranus, Lady Mercury y Lady Júpiter son las tres Senshis sobrevivientes y también el rey Endymion está vivo, Batou y yo nos topamos con Yoshino que nos dio muchos problemas, ya todos cruzaron el teletrasportador a la Tierra, solo falto yo – dijo el militar hablando por el comunicador

\- _Excelente… todo va según lo previsto, ahora vete tú también sin esperarme_ – respondió la guerrera del otro lado, por el agitamiento en su voz y los ruidos cercanos, Tarma se dio cuenta enseguida que ella estaba luchando

\- ¿Está con compañía? ¿Y Kusanagi? – preguntó el de lentes negros

\- _Motoko ya está rumbo a la máquina del tiempo mientras que yo… ando bailando un par de piezas con Esmeralda_ – respondió Hotaru

\- Justo la terminator más evolucionada, intente no perder – dijo el soldado con seriedad

\- _Descuida… ahora vete, vete ya y Tarma… te quiero mucho, se feliz_ – fue la contestación de la Senshi de Saturno con la voz ligeramente quebrada

\- Yo también la quiero mucho, señorita… nunca la olvidaré – afirmó el hombre expresando sus sentimientos con un nudo en la garganta, siendo consciente de que esta era la última conversación que tendría con Hotaru Tomoe

Luego de eso, el de cabello castaño cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a la plataforma del teletransportador, instantes después desapareció en medio de un haz luminoso al mismo tiempo que la voz del Gran Sabio rugía de enojo.

Motoko corría por el pasillo en penumbra mientras iba desnudándose por el camino, tenía heridas en el cuerpo pero eso no le iba a suponer ningún problema a la hora de pasar por el desplazador temporal. Al cruzar una puerta de tamaño mediano se encontró en un cuarto con un panel y un dispositivo detrás, que Kusanagi reconoció de inmediato, por lo que se acercó y programó la fecha de destino a la que debía ir, mientras estaba en eso se oyó nuevamente la voz de Wiseman intentando persuadirla de no hacerlo pero ella ignorándola, se comunicó con Saturn para avisarle que estaba lista para partir.

\- Todo listo Hotaru, me encuentro a punto de partir – informó a través del comunicador fríamente, la ex oficial de la Sección 9 de Seguridad Publica

\- _Muy bien, yo estoy deteniendo a Esmeralda para que no vaya tras de ti… ahora no pierdas tiempo, vete y no falles_ – respondió la Sailor de la destrucción – _Solo una cosa más Motoko… yo también me quedé con ganas de más_ – confesó ella con angustia en referencia al momento pasional que pasaran antes y siendo consciente del cercano futuro que le aguardaba

\- El destino nos reunirá nuevamente.

Kusanagi sonrió levemente luego de decir esto último y cortó la comunicación, acto seguido se dirigió a la plataforma y unos rayos la envolvieron provenientes de algo parecido a cuatro cañones de plasma, luego de flotar en el aire unos instantes Motoko desapareció emprendiendo el último viaje al pasado, necesario para asegurar la victoria definitiva contra Black Moon y Dark Cristal.

Mientras tanto, Saturn estaba defendiéndose lo mejor que podía contra los ataques de Esmeralda hasta que recibió un puñetazo y patada por parte de esta.

\- Estás acabada – dijo fríamente la de cabello verde apuntando con su arma a una Hotaru que se levantaba dolorida

\- ¡Esmeralda, ya no pierdas más tiempo y ve a la máquina del tiempo a alcanzar a Motoko Kusanagi! – gritó airada la voz de Wiseman

Al oír eso, la TX ignoró a la Senshi y corrió en dirección al pasillo por donde había salido la cyborg policía al mismo tiempo que regresaba su antebrazo izquierdo a la normalidad. Encontrándose ya sola, Saturn sonrió levemente con tristeza sabiendo que el momento había llegado, ella era ahora la única humana viva que quedaba en el planeta Némesis.

\- Estamos a punto de lograrlo, de salvarnos, de ganar, morir será fácil si lo hago sabiendo que tenemos una segunda oportunidad… hay suficiente gente para llevar esto adelante, esta vez será mucho mejor. Sabiendo lo que puede pasar… lo que pasó… podremos evitar que se repita – pensaba en voz alta la de cabello ébano corto caminando hacia el centro de la habitación – Toda esta chatarra… esta basura metálica… será barrida de una sola vez, habrán niños y ahora podrán reír y habrán arboles… y flores, ¡Adoro las flores! – proseguía la muchacha con su solitario discurso

Yoshino corría ya sin su martillo habiéndose liberado de los escombros, gran parte del esqueleto metálico lucia al descubierto debajo de la piel y los músculos sangrantes, sus cabellos negros estaban desordenados y la cabeza mostraba parte del cráneo de acero. Como máquina no sabía lo que era rendirse y mientras estuviera operativa, seguiría tratando de cumplir con la misión cargada en su programación, cazar a los humanos.

Al llegar al ahora solitario cuarto del teletransportador, sus sensores le indicaron que ya había sido usado y su vista hizo zoom en el panel, que mostraba el destino: las ruinas de Tokio de Cristal.

La triple ocho caminó hacia la plataforma para ir tras los enemigos pero entonces, el sonido de un pitido proveniente del suelo llamó su atención. Su mirada se clavó en el artefacto explosivo cuyo temporizador estaba a punto de llegar a cero, de haber sido humana se hubiera desesperado pero eso no aplicaba para ella y cuando estaba a punto de correr, el reloj llegó a cero y la bomba explotó envolviendo todo en llamas, provocando otro derrumbe y destruyendo completamente todo lo que se encontrara allí…

Eternal Sailor Saturn yacía de pie en silencio con los ojos cerrados y Hoz en mano aún en la habitación en la que combatió contra la TX, mientras Esmeralda corría de prisa para llegar a la máquina del tiempo y seguir a Motoko.

La de ojos violetas sabía eso y abrió los mismos esbozando una sonrisa.

\- Es inútil que corras, chatarra… no llegarás al desplazador temporal – aseguró triunfante la Guerrera del Silencio – Que hermosa es la agonía en el momento de la destrucción, ¡El fin ha llegado! Soy la guía de la muerte… yo, Sailor Saturn, te llevaré al mundo del silencio y el vacío – prosiguió alzando la voz

\- ¡No te saldrás con la tuya, maldita Sailor Senshi! – rugió la voz del Gran Sabio retumbando en el lugar

\- Eres tú quien se encamina inexorablemente a la destrucción, tú y todo este maldito lugar junto con tu chatarra… Gran Sabio, cállate y muere, ¡Muere! – respondió gritando Saturn al mismo tiempo que blandía su Hoz del Silencio

La chica hizo girar su arma e inmediatamente comenzó a flotar en el aire hasta llegar a no mucha distancia de lo que quedaba del techo, repitió el mismo movimiento de recién con una sola mano y luego sostuvo la Hoz con ambas haciendo una pose y cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Revolución de Muerte y Renacimiento! – gritó Saturn el nombre de la técnica, abriendo los ojos

Rápidamente, numerosas cintas de energía luminosa color violeta salieron del extremo superior de la Hoz y envolvieron el cuerpo de la Sailor, cuando esta extendió el báculo hacia arriba sosteniéndolo con las dos manos, aquellas se unificaron formando un enorme rayo de energía que se desplegaba en posición vertical y que perforó el piso y el techo, eso estuvo acompañado de una fuerte ventisca que destrozó la habitación y los sectores aledaños.

Dentro del rayo de luz, Sailor Saturn miraba seriamente hacia arriba mientras escuchaba la voz del Gran Sabio quejarse de dolor.

\- ¿Acaso este es el poder de la destrucción… el poder que despertó como la luz que conlleva a la misma? – dijo sumamente tenso el maligno ser, dándose cuenta que se encontraba ya ante sus últimos instantes y que su derrota era inminente

Hotaru no respondió nada ya y su cuerpo iba ganando cada vez más altura dentro del haz luminoso, que llegaba hasta lo más alto del cielo nemesiano formando un circulo de nubes a su alrededor, perdiéndose en el medio de un gigantesco agujero negro y además perforaba la tierra, hasta llegar al corazón mismo.

\- ¡Eres una existencia abominable, maldito! ¡Desaparece para siempre! – gritó fuertemente Saturn al mismo tiempo que sostenía la Hoz en alto con una mano, en cuyo extremo superior empezaba a brillar una luz morada - ¡Este planeta está condenado a la aniquilación! – continuó vociferando

El cuerpo de la Senshi seguía subiendo y su báculo estaba envuelto por algo que parecían torbellinos minúsculos de aire circulando a su alrededor, los vientos se volvían cada vez más fuertes en todo el lugar y destruían gran parte del castillo de Black Moon. Dentro del mismo, Esmeralda que todavía estaba en el corredor que llevaba a la máquina del tiempo, encontró su carrera detenida puesto que enormes escombros estaban cayendo sobre ella y sepultándola deprisa.

\- ¡Muere Wiseman! ¡Muere Black Moon! ¡Muere Dark Crystal! – fue lo último que dijo la de ojos amatista desde el interior del gran rayo de energía mientras una lágrima corría por una de sus mejillas – Adiós amigos, adiós Chibiusa, Tarma y… Motoko… ustedes están en mi corazón – se despedía sonriendo la Sailor de la destrucción, ya llorando

Cuando la Sailor hizo un movimiento descendente con su Hoz y la cuchilla quedó apuntando hacia abajo, la columna de luz violeta empezó a hacerse más brillante y a expandirse, claramente se escuchaba la voz del Gran Sabio gritando ya no de ira, en cambio sí de desesperación. También la fantasmagórica cabeza parecida a la de un alien que se encontraba sobre una de las caras del planeta, se retorcía de un agonizante dolor

Un gran resplandor violeta se veía a lo lejos el cual se agrandaba sin parar envolviendo Némesis y en donde la figura de una gran guerrera ya había desaparecido, su nombre era Hotaru Tomoe… Eternal Sailor Saturn, la Guerrera del Silencio.

Y pronto, todo el planeta maligno se desintegró en mil pedazos mientras el Gran Sabio daba un último grito de dolor, en medio de la masa de energía luminosa.

Cuando aquella se disipó ya no quedó absolutamente nada, nada excepto el vacío del espacio exterior…

Victoria y humanidad a salvo pero… ¿A qué precio?.

 **¿Que capítulo verdad? Sé que se hizo largo pero quería que el mismo terminara justamente aquí, les recuerda a la tercera temporada de Sailor Moon Crystal ¿Verdad?.**

 **Pudieron ver aquí la respuesta a la pregunta que yo había hecho capítulos antes, las identidades de los T-800 que persiguieron a Hotaru a través del tiempo y que acompañaron a Reiminator, eran las de Darien y Ralf, como nadie respondió el premio queda vacante, es una pena.**

 **De esta forma va llegando a su fin el presente fic y por ende, el universo de Terminator se va a tomar un merecido descanso en mis fanfics. Todavía falta el epílogo y esta aventura ya queda terminada, así podré continuar con De Miel a Hiel que ya requiere de actualización.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el Epílogo, cuídense mucho.**


	14. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 _Gracias, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, espero que tanto los fans de Ghost in the Shell, como de Sailor Moon, Metal Slug y Terminator, hayan disfrutado este fanfic. Atentamente: Tarma Jones_

El grupo de humanos se encontró de regreso en el planeta azul, ante ellos se desplegaban las ruinas de lo que una vez fuera el imponente paisaje de Tokio de Crystal y lo mismo ocurría con el palacio real, solo quedaban escombros producto del ataque de las huestes del Gran Sabio.

Ante ellos todo era destrucción pero algo había cambiado… algo lucía diferente, los terminators, las naves y tanques… yacían inertes en el suelo. El hecho de que las naves voladoras ardieran en llamas, sugería que se habían desplomado en pleno vuelo.

Eso solo significaba algo: victoria, la tan preciada victoria finalmente llegaba a los restos de la humanidad.

Mientras los prisioneros rescatados de la base nemesiana gritaban de júbilo, el Rey Endymion, las Sailors Uranus, Júpiter, Mercury y Chibi Moon al igual que Batou y el Capitán Tarmicle Roving, compartían algo en común… sensaciones encontradas. Black Moon fue destruido y la raza humana se salvó de la extinción sí, pero el precio de la victoria fue altísimo, muchos murieron, muchas personas inocentes perecieron sin poder disfrutar del momento soñado… muchos amigos, parientes, seres queridos y amados por ellos, cayeron en la guerra entre los se encontraban las demás Senshis, incluyendo a Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, ya que sabían lo que implicaba el hecho de que ella liberase su máximo poder para destruir Némesis, sabían muy bien que no sobreviviría pero… también, que valió la pena, la humanidad se encontraba ahora ante una nueva oportunidad de recomenzar otra vez.

El puñado de guerreros pensó en todo esto mientras caminaba en dirección a los restos del Palacio de Cristal, en el ínterin que Batou no dejaba de preguntarse por el destino de Motoko que viajó de regreso al pasado por su parte, Chibiusa iba abrazada de Tarma al mismo tiempo que el padre de ella los observaba serio.

\- Hey miren, alguien sale de las ruinas del palacio – señaló el de cabello castaño en dirección a una silueta humana que caminaba hacia ellos

\- Es… - dijo la pelirrosa haciendo un esfuerzo por ver de quién se trataba

La alegría se apoderó de todos y especialmente de la princesa y del rey cuando reconocieron a la Neo Reina Serenity en persona saliendo de lo que quedaba de la sede Real.

La imponente y bella soberana salía con una pequeña sonrisa, su largo vestido color blanco que acostumbraba usar y su cetro en una mano. Por un lado, las tres Senshis sobrevivientes en compañía del militar de cabello castaño y el canoso de la Sección 9 observaban el reencuentro sonriendo complacidos y por otro, la gente rescatada del planeta Némesis aclamaba a la Neo Reina Serenity mientras que el esposo y la hija de esta corrían a su encuentro y la abrazaban dichosos de ver que se encontraba con vida, sentimiento que también ella tenía al saberlos a salvo, especialmente a Endymion ya que lo creía muerto, con quien se dio un tierno y esperado beso.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó la princesa llorosa de emoción abrazando a su madre luego de que esta se desprendió de su esposo

\- ¡Small Lady! Estás con vida, sin dudas la caída de Wiseman me hizo revivir, la fuerza de Dark Crystal no pudo vencerte ni a ti ni a mí, eres la princesa y tienes un poder interior impresionante - afirmó la rubia de coletas tipo odango también llorosa de emoción, con ambas manos en los hombros de su hija y mirándola

\- Mamá, lo siento. Yo… me arriesgué inútilmente y provoqué que me capturaran, no pude protegerte ni al planeta tampoco... Mars, Venus, Neptune y también Hotaru… - respondió Chibiusa al mismo tiempo que los ojos se le iban anegando de lágrimas, sin poder terminar de hablar

\- No es tu culpa, tú al igual que todos nosotros hemos pasado por mucho… por desgracia en toda guerra, las bajas son inevitables pero la victoria es lo que hace que valgan la pena – la consoló su madre con una dulce sonrisa – Y con todo eso, has aprendido realmente muchas cosas – añadió de la misma forma

\- Mamá – dijo la pelirrosa devolviendo la sonrisa

\- Mi cuerpo ha sanado, todo está bien ahora y de ahora en más podemos reconstruir juntas este planeta como así también defenderlo – aseguró la reina con el fin de confortar a su hija

\- Yo… pensaba que no me necesitabas… - expuso la muchacha su pesar

\- Eres mi única hija, siempre has sido muy importante para mí – refutó su madre ese mal pensamiento que rondaba la mente de la princesa

\- Entonces de ahora en adelante, ¿Puedo ayudarte, mamá? – preguntó Chibiusa con la voz quebrada

\- Por supuesto, mi pequeña princesa – sonrió tiernamente la soberana en respuesta

\- Solo una cosa mamá, yo ya no soy Small Lady ni pequeña, ya no soy una nena he crecido – recordó la pelirrosa de igual forma

\- Aunque tengas 1000 años, siempre serás mi pequeña… pero noto algo diferente en ti, un brillo en la mirada que antes no tenías – señaló Neo Serenity dicho detalle ante lo cual, su hija se sonrojó y bajó la vista apenada, Endymion sabía porqué pero prefirió dejar que fuese ella misma quien lo dijera

\- Yo… este… verás… estoy enamorada y… tengo novio – confesó de igual forma que antes la joven princesa

\- Cuando me lo dijo en Némesis, no supe qué decir, pero ahora quiero que él nos hable claramente y si nos miente, lo sabré – dijo el rey Endymion observando a Tarma, quien ya suponía que estaban hablando de él

\- No te preocupes querido, si es quien imagino no hay de que alarmarnos, él es una buena persona y jamás dañaría a nuestra hija – afirmó la reina sin perder la sonrisa del rostro

Al oír esto, la de odango rosado llamó al Capitán para que se acercara y este obedeció sin poder evitar sentirse algo nervioso ya que después de todo, sus suegros serían los propios reyes de Tokio de Cristal además intuía por la manera en que el soberano lo miraba, que sentía algo de desconfianza por él.

\- Sus majestades, es un honor estar ante ustedes… - dijo el de cabello castaño haciendo el saludo militar en señal de respeto

\- Olvida las formalidades, Roving, ya sabemos que nuestra hija y tú son novios y ahora, responde con sinceridad… ¿Te hiciste novio de Chibiusa solo para ascender de posición? – indagó incisivo Endymion ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de la princesa

\- No presiones al Capitán, querido, pero coincido en que olvide las formalidades y se sienta en confianza con nosotros – concilió la reina sonriendo amablemente

\- Puede quedarse tranquilo soberano, mis intenciones con su hija son las mejores, ni las riquezas ni una posición elevada en la sociedad me llaman la atención… solo seguí la tradición familiar ya que mi padre y mi abuelo también fueron militares. Me enamoré de Chibiusa desde la primera vez que la vi y créanme que soy totalmente sincero, aunque ella no hubiera sido princesa, la amaría de la misma forma – habló Tarma con total confianza y seguridad – La verdad es que yo no me sentía digno de ella y creía improbable que ella me amara puesto que es la hija de los soberanos de Tokio de Cristal y yo un simple soldado porque al fin y al cabo… ¿Quién soy yo para que una hija de reyes se fije en mí? Por eso cuando ella me confesó sus sentimientos, fue una enorme sorpresa y alegría para mí – prosiguió con su sincero discurso el hombre de pupilas marrones y a medida que iba hablando, la muchacha de odango rosado lo contemplaba embobada y totalmente sonrojada

\- Quédate tranquilo y no mires para eso, la nobleza verdadera se lleva en el carácter, en el modo de ser y no apenas en un título o una posición social, veo que hablas con la verdad y posees sentimientos nobles – respondió la reina posando una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del chico, a su vez el rey asentía afirmativamente con la cabeza sin decir nada

\- Entonces, aprovecho para pedir la mano de su hija ya que tal como dije recién, deseo un compromiso serio con Chibiusa – solicitó el Capitán tomando una de las manos de su novia

\- ¡Claro que sí acepto! – exclamó emocionada Chibi Moon abrazando y besando a su amado al mismo tiempo que su padre se componía la voz

\- Hija por favor compórtate que hay gente viéndonos – aconsejó el soberano de cabello negro mientras su mujer los miraba sonriente – De acuerdo, Roving, pero ten en cuenta que estaré observándote así que ya sabes… ni se te ocurra hacerla llorar – advirtió mirándolo fijo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Tarma

\- Eso jamás, quédese tranquilo – reafirmó él con una sonrisa

Acto seguido, la Neo Reina Serenity se acercó a los demás que contemplaban todo en silencio con una sonrisa y detrás de ellos, la gente rescatada continuó dando gritos de victoria.

Ella levantó los brazos y todos guardaron respetuoso silencio para que pudiera comenzar a hablar.

\- Todos los aquí presentes hemos sufrido las consecuencias y pérdidas de esta larga y terrible guerra contra las máquinas, Black Moon y Dark Crystal estaban tan seguros de poder aplastarnos que cometieron un grave error… el de subestimarnos y confiarse, finalmente ahora podemos celebrar y reconstruir nuestro mundo con una renovada esperanza de vivir en un lugar mejor, debemos recordar por siempre el momento en que la raza humana estuvo a punto de extinguirse para no volver a cometer los mismos errores que nos llevaron a eso – expuso la mujer lo que tenía para decir a las personas, que aplaudieron y concordaron con ella

Sin decir nada más, la reina levantó en alto su báculo con una mano e inmediatamente, este emitió un destello brillante del cual salió algo parecido a una onda expansiva, que ante el asombro de todos reconstruyó todo a su paso e hizo desaparecer los restos de los caídos soldados cibernéticos de Black Moon.

La gente asombrada y atónita contemplaba cómo el paisaje de Tokyo de Cristal devastado hasta hace unos instantes, lucía ahora intacto con el mismo esplendor y belleza que antes de que las bombas cayeran.

Los edificios modernos, los parques con árboles, absolutamente todo se veía como si nunca hubiera ocurrido la guerra contra las máquinas, las personas se llenaron de alegría y la felicidad inundó rápidamente sus corazones.

\- Esto es increíble, si no lo viese y me lo contaran… no lo creería – confesó Batou totalmente perplejo

\- Es el milagro de la reina – opinó Sailor Mercury de igual modo

\- No, la caída de Némesis ha hecho posible esto, ahora el poder del Cristal de Plata puede desplegarse en su totalidad ya que no hay la necesidad de contener a ningún enemigo – explicó Neo Serenity mirándolos con su cálida sonrisa – Ahora, les concederé sus nuevos poderes planetarios – afirmó a continuación, antes de levantar con ambas manos su cetro

Este comenzó a brillar e inmediatamente, las cuatro senshis sobrevivientes sintieron sus cuerpos llenos de una renovada energía y vitalidad.

\- Eternal Sailor Mercury la soldado de la sabiduría, Eternal Sailor Júpiter la soldado del cuidado, Eternal Sailor Uranus la soldado del coraje y finalmente, Sailor Chibi Moon la soldado de la lealtad, tú también alcanzarás el grado Eternal – iba hablando la soberana al mismo tiempo que el uniforme de esta última destellaba y cambiaba

\- ¡Que cálida sensación! – exclamó Makoto

\- Estoy desbordada de poder – concordó Haruka

\- Hey, mi pierna… está curada, eso es genial – dijo el canoso de la Sección 9 dándose cuenta de dicho detalle y probando la mencionada extremidad pisando fuerte – Soberana, sepa usted disculpar pero tengo una petición que hacerle – añadió caminando hacia la mujer

\- Aprecio mucho la ayuda de tu compañera y la tuya, Batou, si ella tiene éxito en su misión se reescribirá el futuro que es nuestro presente y las Sailors que murieron al igual que el resto de la gente caída en la guerra, vivirá – aseguró Neo Serenity asintiendo con la cabeza

\- No tiene nada que agradecer, me honra haber ayudado a salvar al mundo. Lo que le quiero pedir es algo lógico, yo no pertenezco aquí y deseo volver a casa, sé que es un tabú prohibido pero quisiera que hiciera una excepción y se me permitiera usar la Puerta del Tiempo para regresar a mi época ya que no tengo otra forma de volver – fue la respetuosa petición del robusto hombre de ojos prostéticos

\- Sabía que ibas a pedirme eso y no hay ningún problema, me parece justo dejarte regresar a tu tiempo y reencontrarte con tus seres queridos – aceptó sonriendo la rubia de odango – De acuerdo, podrás usar la Puerta de Espacio-Tiempo para ir a tu casa, entonces adelante, yo me contactaré con Sailor Plut para que te guíe – agregó confirmando su respuesta

Luego de esto, los soberanos despidieron a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar y a continuación, la Neo Reina cumplió con lo dicho y se comunicó con la Guardiana del Tiempo mediante la telepatía tal como lo hiciera en su momento con Hotaru.

Acto seguido abrió el portal hacia la dimensión brumosa en donde se encontraba la Puerta Espacio-Temporal y todos cruzaron hacia la misma, luego de caminar por un pasillo llegaron al lugar en cuestión en donde Plut aguardaba delante del portón.

\- Aquí estoy soberana, como me lo pidió – dijo la mujer de tez morena inclinándose respetuosamente

\- ¡Plut! – exclamó alegre Chibiusa sin poder contenerse, por tal motivo corrió hacia su amiga de hace tiempo y la abrazó

\- Pequeña dama… que alegría ver que está viva y a salvo – correspondió ella sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo – Muy dentro de mí guardaba esa esperanza – añadió rápidamente también contenta por el reencuentro

\- Bueno querida, ya habrá tiempo para reuniones sociales ahora vinimos para despedir a nuestro aliado – llamó amablemente la atención el rey a su hija

\- Déjala no importa – autorizó de la misma forma su mujer – Plut, quiero que no solo dejes cruzar a Batou por la Puerta, sino que también lo guíes hasta su destino para evitar que se pierda y acabe yendo a cualquier época – ordenó ella a la Senshi del Tiempo

\- Si Reina no se preocupe, sus órdenes serán cumplidas – contestó Plut sin dudar

Las cuatro Senshis se despidieron del robusto canoso como así también los reyes y le expresaron su gratitud por la ayuda prestada para vencer a Black Moon, ¿Cómo negarle el derecho a regresar a su época? Imposible hacerlo ya que de negárselo, hubiera sido un acto de ingratitud.

\- Buena suerte, Batou, espero que tengas un excelente regreso y te asegures de que Kusanagi logre cumplir con su misión, para que el presente se reescriba y nuestras amigas y seres queridos no mueran… ha sido un placer luchar a tu lado – dijo Tarma estrechándole la mano al hombre de la Sección 9

\- Se agradece Capitán, lo mismo digo, le deseo una buena vida junto a su princesa y que puedan encargarse de repoblar el planeta – respondió este con una sonrisa, provocando el sonrojo en la cara de Chibiusa y también del castaño – Esta ha sido una experiencia inolvidable para mí, les aseguro que Motoko tendrá éxito y nunca existirán terminators ni habrá guerra – aseguró hablándole a todos

A continuación, al mismo tiempo que el grupo lo despedía, Batou en compañía de la Guardiana de la Puerta caminaron hacia la misma con la intención de emprender un nuevo viaje que desafiaba el curso natural del tiempo, él ya deseaba estar en Niihama y ver de nuevo a Ishikawa, al jefe Aramaki, Togusa y principalmente a Motoko… pensaba esbozando una sonrisa, en las caras que pondrían todos salvo la Mayor, cuando les contase todo lo que vivió.

Seguramente lo creerán loco o que estuvo alucinando y no los culparía por ello, al fin y al cabo él también pensaría lo mismo si se lo contasen sin mostrarle pruebas. El que era uno de los principales investigadores y el encargado de actividades de reconocimiento de campo como así también de misiones especiales, siempre se abocó a su deber y desde sus tiempos de mercenario, no era muy afecto al cine fantástico ya que las historias del estilo no le llamaban mucho la atención.

 **Ciudad de Niihama – Año 2030**

Transcurría el día normalmente en la ciudad, en una de las avenidas muchos vehículos transitaban con destinos diversos cuando de pronto, la cotidianeidad de la jornada fue interrumpida por una bola de energía que apareció de la nada delante de un auto que tuvo que frenar de golpe. De aquella surgió una sexy figura femenina desnuda que fue objeto inmediato de todas la miradas de asombro de la gente que se encontraba en el sitio, la mujer de ojos rojizos observó fríamente a su alrededor buscando su primera necesidad: ropas

Al mismo tiempo, dicho entorno se le hacía muy familiar y los recuerdos de todo lo que vivió desde que Hotaru llegó a su vida se encontraban dentro de su chip y se exhibían en su vista electrónica mediante un pequeño recuadro, sin embargo todo rastro de humanidad en ella ha desaparecido, al menos por dentro. La victoria en el siglo XXX fue importante y en dicha época la humanidad se había salvado, pero eso aún no era suficiente… hacía falta un viaje más al pasado y ella solo tenía un propósito… la última orden de un programa que una vez fue Motoko Kusanagi, policía y mujer.

Ahora lo único que quedaba era una directriz: encontrar a Dark Crystal… el sistema de satélites de defensa que creará a los terminators… encontrar a Dark Crystal antes de que el Fantasma de la Muerte pueda desarrollarlo y con eso lograr que tome conciencia y a continuación, sentenciarlo a muerte… en otras palabras, ella debía encontrar a Dark Crystal… y destruirlo.

La ex Mayor de la Sección 9 divisó con su vista electrónica, a una mujer entre el público que tenía más o menos sus mismas medidas y ante la atónita vista de todos, la obligó a quitarse la ropa y dársela. Una vez que lo hizo, se alejó del lugar y robó un auto en el cual se dirigió a las oficinas de la Sección 9 ya que para conseguir lo que deseaba, necesitaba a Ishikawa.

Al llegar y apenas entró, la gente de recepción la vio sorprendida ya que se suponía que la Mayor Kusanagi se había dirigido a un operativo al que el jefe Aramaki la había mandado, eso mismo le preguntó un par de ellos pero ella los ignoró y preguntó por Ishikawa, solo diciendo que lo necesitaba urgente a lo que respondieron que él se encontraba en la oficina de Inteligencia.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a dicho sector y efectivamente allí lo encontró trabajando frente a la computadora.

\- Ishikawa, a ti te buscaba… necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo la de ojos rojizos caminando hacia él

\- Mayor, que sorpresa verte creí que habías ido a rescatar al esposo de la dueña de Kawasaki – afirmó el hombre de barba sorprendido volteando a verla, notando enseguida el detalle que iba vestida de civil

\- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, quiero que te metas a la base de datos de la Agencia Espacial Japonesa y me consigas una nave con potentes explosivos – solicitó Motoko lo que buscaba

\- ¿Una nave con poderosos explosivos? ¿Qué piensas volar? – contestó riendo Ishikawa

\- Solo hazlo, no tengo tiempo que perder – fue la respuesta fría de Motoko

\- De acuerdo – accedió el principal investigador de la Sección 9 preguntándose qué pretendía ella sin decir nada más porque él, que había trabajado mucho tiempo con Motoko, sabía que no era buena idea contradecirla

\- No discutas Ishikawa y haz lo que ella te pide – se escuchó hablar a una conocida voz masculina de alguien que acababa de entrar y se acercaba a ellos

Al voltear la mirada vieron que se trataba de Batou llegando junto a ellos sonriendo, la Mayor solo lo miro fríamente mas no le dijo nada.

\- Tú también me sorprendiste, pensé que estaban en el operativo con la Mayor – dijo el de barba al canoso disponiéndose a realizar el pedido

\- Si te contara no me lo creerías – respondió con una media sonrisa el de ojos prostéticos

Después de mucho intentar, Ishikawa consiguió meterse al servidor de la base de datos de la Agencia Espacial Japonesa y ubicar lo que le pidió la segunda al mando de la Sección 9.

\- Lo tengo, la nave disponible se encuentra en el Centro Espacial de Tanegashima, una isla que se ubica 115 kilómetros al sur de Kyūshū ***** así que tienen un buen viajecito desde aquí, entre sus instalaciones destacan dos complejos de lanzamientos uno en Yoshinobu y otro en Osaki. Desde luego que a los explosivos no los encontrarán allí ya que es un lugar de investigación espacial y no militar, deberán llevar lo más potente que encuentren aquí o ir a una de las bases de la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa… la más cercana yendo desde Niihama, es la de Matsushima en la Prefectura de Miyagi – explicó el investigador

\- Mmhhh, ¿Un Mitsubishi F-2 podría servir? – indagó Kusanagi evaluando distintas posibilidades

\- No lo sé, ese avión tiene un alcance configurado para misiones antibuque. Uno de los F-22 comprados a Estados Unidos sí podría llegar a alcanzar la Exosfera, es lo bueno del hecho que el sueño del avión espacial se hiciera realidad, Mayor ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucede y qué quiere hacer? – contestó Ishikawa preguntando intrigado

\- Necesito destruir un satélite, el futuro de la humanidad depende de eso – contestó Motoko seriamente, evitando dar detalles innecesarios – Ahora quiero que averigües las coordenadas del satélite Cristal Oscuro, diseñado por Dark Crystal Company – añadió acto seguido

El de barba asintió con una cabezada y realizó la búsqueda solicitada por la Mayor al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba a qué se refería con eso del "futuro de la humanidad", el resultado esperado tardó unos instantes en ser encontrado ya que el hombre debió buscar dentro de la base de datos de la Agencia Espacial pero finalmente dio con el dato y les transmitió las coordenadas exactas.

\- ¿Crees que nos dejen entrar y llevarnos un avión, Mayor? – preguntó Batou mencionando un detalle no menos importante

\- ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos permiso para entrar a un lugar? Llevemos los equipos con camuflaje óptico – respondió la de cabello azul-violeta

Dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron a realizar lo convenido no sin antes pedirle a Ishikawa total discreción sobre el tema. De modo que se equiparon con uniformes provistos de camuflaje óptico y decidieron dirigirse a la base militar de Matsushima para no perder tanto tiempo yendo al Centro Espacial y así, ahorrarse un viaje.

Durante el trayecto, fue inevitable que Motoko le preguntara cómo había regresado y fue ahí que su compañero le contó que fue gracias a la Neo Reina Serenity que le ordenó a Sailor Plut hacer una excepción con él y permitirle volver a su época, antes ella se hubiera sorprendido pero ahora, Motoko Kusanagi ya no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción humana.

Durante el transcurso del viaje, Batou le contó los detalles de cómo rescataron a los prisioneros y de cómo era la Neo Reina Serenity, antes de planear los detalles de cómo se infiltrarían en la base aérea, al mapa detallado del lugar lo tenía el canoso debido a que Ishikawa se lo transfirió del ordenador a su cerebro antes de que se fueran.

Estacionaron el vehículo a una distancia prudencial para no ser vistos por los guardias, activaron los camuflajes ópticos y descendieron del coche. Como era de esperarse, avanzaron con suma cautela con la intención de no hacer ruido y evitar alertar a los soldados.

Comunicándose mediante sus transmisores internos, Batou le fue indicando a la Mayor por dónde debían ir para llegar hasta el sector que albergaba los F-22 que buscaban, por suerte para ellos no parecía haber vigilancia en el mismo.

Fueron hasta un enorme patio del que salía una pista de despegue el cual poseía varios de dichos aviones. Dos soldados que caminaban cerca de allí vieron sorprendidos cómo uno de los F-22 se movía y dirigía hacia la pista de despegue.

\- ¿Había alguna misión o ejercicio? – preguntó uno de ellos

\- No que yo sepa, es raro no logro ver a nadie en la cabina… vayamos ahora a monitorizar ese avión vía radar – respondió su compañero al mismo tiempo que miraban cómo el F-22 carreteaba por la pista y despegaba

Una vez que el avión ya se encontró en el aire, Motoko desactivó el camuflaje óptico y unos instantes más tarde, por la radio se escuchó una voz masculina pidiendo que se identificara pero la Mayor solo lo ignoró y continuó ascendiendo.

A medida que la nave ganaba más y más altura y el aire se fue enrareciendo, hubiera sido necesario que ella se colocara una de las mascarillas disponibles para piloto y copiloto pero, la segunda al mando de la Sección 9 por obvias razones no la precisaba.

Batou se había quedado en tierra y escapaba de la Base, Kusanagi le había dicho que tenía que seguir sola debido a las condiciones que había en la Exósfera las cuales él no soportaría al no ir ellos en una nave espacial propiamente dicha. Aquella era la capa atmosférica más lejana a la superficie terrestre y los gases poco a poco se dispersaban hasta que la composición se tornaba similar a la del espacio exterior porque la influencia de la fuerza de gravedad no era tan grande, el concepto popular de temperatura no se aplicaba allí ya que la densidad del aire era casi despreciable, en esa capa se encontraban los satélites artificiales incluido el que buscaba Motoko. Bajo una gran cantidad de la luz solar los objetos allí se tornaban muy calientes, a dicha altura aquella era muy brillante y por eso, la temperatura en la Exósfera alcanzaba enormes valores aunque, un humano la sentiría como muy fría si no recibía luz solar.

Por la radio se hacía más débil la voz que le advertía regresar el avión a la Base hasta dejar de oírse, luego de un rato la altura ya era mayor a 690 kilómetros lo que marcaba el comienzo de la Exósfera, pasando los 10.000 km se encontraba el espacio exterior.

Los cohetes del F-22 trabajaban a máxima potencia y la nave se sentía muy caliente debido a que recibía la luz solar, delante de la vista electrónica de la mujer cyborg se desplegaba el redondeado horizonte terrestre debajo del cual, las nubes se veían pequeñas mientras que el cielo ya se mostraba como si fuese noche.

Ella voló hasta las coordenadas brindadas por Ishikawa y efectivamente, un satélite con el logo de Dark Crystal Company se podía apreciar, su vista electrónica se lo confirmaba. Entonces no lo dudó y abrió fuego con un par de misiles que impactaron en el objetivo, el cual explotó inmediatamente envuelto en llamas.

Pasarán décadas hasta que pueda ser reconstruido, si lo era… y tal vez para entonces, la humanidad se dé cuenta del peligro que representaba... Misión Cumplida.

Tiempo, todo tenía que ver con él y en la presente época, Motoko Kusanagi ha vencido…

Los terminators han sido destruidos… antes de ser concebidos, ella ha vencido y al vencer… el cuerpo de la Mayor se desvanecía hasta desaparecer lo que significaba, que esta versión de ella también dejaba de existir.

 **Tokio de Cristal – Siglo XXX**

Una bella muchacha de corto cabello negro yacía dormida sobre un pastizal, había tenido un extraño sueño de una guerra nuclear… de terminators y viajes en el tiempo, de una atractiva mujer que le provocaba atracción, de las facciones de su rostro, de esos besos que se dieron y que se sintieron tan reales.

Hotaru despertaba y abría sus ojos violetas encontrándose rodeada de flores, de olores y esencias de inimaginable diversidad, el día era hermoso y no estaría nada bien desaprovecharlo.

Ella se ponía de pie mientras observaba la perfección salvaje y pura de su mundo lo que le hizo olvidar al instante su sueño, " _Que sueño más extraño"_ pensaba Hotaru caminando y dudando de si realmente se trataba de eso. De todas formas cerró los ojos y dejó que el sol le diera en la cara al mismo tiempo que sonreía, le confortaba no tener que luchar, no tener que transformarse y volver a ser la emisaria de la muerte y el renacimiento.

Porque efectivamente, la muerte había llegado pero después de la misma, vino el renacimiento, la esperanza para ella y toda la humanidad.

Jamás hubo ninguna explosión nuclear y es más, el Fantasma de la Muerte nunca dejó la cárcel y por ende, tampoco hubo Clan Black Moon que le siguiera ni instrumento alguno con el que declararle la guerra a las Sailor Senshis y la raza humana.

El Segundo Milenio de Plata transcurría en medio de una Era de paz y felicidad desde su fundación, la Neo Reina Serenity había sido muy precavida en esa ocasión evitando que la tecnología y la inteligencia artificial se usasen para fines bélicos, prohibiendo el desarrollo de armas de destrucción y, cuando quisieron implementar naves guiadas por computadoras ella lo impidió.

De la seguridad se encargaba la Sección 9 de Seguridad Publica con la Mayor Motoko Kusanagi a la cabeza, los cuales estaban siempre atentos y dispuestos a asegurar que los avances tecnológicos no fuesen usados para malos fines.

La Reina quería asegurar un futuro prometedor para su hija la princesa Chibiusa quien era prometida del Capitán Tarma Roving, jefe de la guardia real.

Las Sailor Senshis que originalmente habían perecido, se encontraban bien y felices junto a sus respectivos seres queridos, sin recuerdo alguno de que los exterminadores o Black Moon hubiesen existido alguna vez.

Todo parecía indicar que por fin, la raza humana había aprendido de sus errores pasados.

 **FIN**

 ***** **Kyūshū:** **Es la tercera isla más grande del Japón, y se encuentra al sur del archipiélago. Es considerada la cuna de la civilización japonesa. La isla ha tenido distintos nombres a través de su historia, entre estos figuran: Kyukoku, Chinzei, y Tsukushi-shima.**

 **Final de un nuevo fanfic, labor cumplida una vez más y eso da satisfacción. Yo prometí que iba a terminar cada historia y eso haré aunque, confieso que casi abandono esta debido a que me sentí desanimado por los rw que no llegan (otro poco por la flojera XD).**

 **Algo que deseaba aclararles es que me tomé la libertad de suponer que un avión de combate pudiera llegar hasta más de 690 km de altura, leyeron cuando Ishikawa dijo que "el sueño del avión espacial fue logrado", ¿no? En la realidad eso no ha sido conseguido y es imposible que un avión pueda llegar hasta esa altura, de hecho en la realidad la altura máxima que puede alcanzar el F-22 es 15000 metros o 15 kilómetros pero, se supone que es el año 2030 y la tecnología ha avanzado mucho, los que vieron o ven el animé Ghost in the Shell lo saben y además, esto es fanfiction jeje.**

 **De esta forma, Reiminator y el universo Terminator se toman una merecidas vacaciones sin embargo, esto no es lo último que leerán sobre los mismos en mis historias, ya que parece que va a haber sexta película de la taquillera saga, dejo abajo el link con la noticia que encontré.**

 **http(dos puntos)/tn(punto)com(punto)ar/tecno/nerdeadas/linda(guion)hamilton(guion)de(guion)las(guion)peliculas(guion)originales(guion)estara(guion)en(guion)la(guion)proxima-terminator(guion bajo)821742**

 **Pero, para eso falta bastante creo que recién en el año 2018 o 2019 se va a hacer así que Reiminator estará inactiva un buen tiempo, lo que sí sé con seguridad es que la historia tomará otro rumbo e ignorará totalmente T3, T4 y T5, o sea todas las películas en las que James Cameron no tuvo participación, debajo dejo el link.**

 **https(dos puntos)/www(punto)theterminatorfans(punto)com/exclusive(guion)untitled** **(guion)** **terminator** **(guion)** **reboot** **(guion)** **will** **(guion)** **be** **(guion)** **a** **(guion)** **reconnect** **(guion)** **ignoring** **(guion)** **non** **(guion)** **cameron** **(guion)** **involved** **(guion)** **installments/**

 **Pasamos ahora a los agradecimientos:**

 **Masamune Shirow: No se puede dejar de mencionar al creador de Ghost in the Shell, gracias por crear un universo tan rico e interesante y por la sexy Motoko Kusanagi :3**

 **Naoko Takeuchi: Nunca puedo dejar de agradecer a la autora de Sailor Moon en una historia en la que participe alguno de los personajes de dicha franquicia.**

 **SNK: A los creadores del personaje de Tarma Roving, Yoshino y demás pertenecientes a Metal Slug, ¡Gracias!**

 **James Cameron: Ya todo lo que tenía que decir lo dije al cierre de SMvsT: Origen, me alegra que vuelvas a retomar tu creación y que te hagas cargo de la sexta película, que con vos de nuevo al frente, seguramente tendrá el éxito que se merece y que por desgracia no tuvieron ni Rise of the Machines, ni Salvation, ni Génesis, aunque a mí personalmente me encantaron. Ya veré cómo Sailor Moon vs Terminator se acomoda a lo que presentes en el futuro.**

 **Roxy Sosy: Siempre espero tus comentarios y opiniones, lo valoro mucho y espero que te sientas a gusto.**

 **Tu Muñequita: Tus comentarios también son esperados y no te preocupes, soy paciente para esperar los próximos que me lleguen de tu parte.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido hasta la próxima, Terminator también se despide de mis fics hasta T6 y tanto dicha franquicia como yo, decimos: I'll be back!**


End file.
